Fetiche de mulher
by kacardoso
Summary: de mecânico a milionário


**Fetiche de Mulher**

_**EVERY GIRL'S SECRET FANTASY**_

**Robyn Grady**

_**Um bad boy malicioso e sexy com um segredo de muitos milhões de dólares...**_

O mecânico Pace Brodrick saiu direto da fantasia mais ardente da puritana Phoebe. Lambuzado de óleo e perigosamente sexy, ele é o cara perfeito para um caso rápido! Phoebe está muito atrasada a respeito de tais aventuras, mas o sorriso malicioso de Pace é todo o incentivo de que ela precisa para se jogar!

Para a sorte de Pace, ele descobre que existe nela uma garota perigosa por trás da fachada de menina boazinha. Quando estão juntos, ele se sente cada vez mais selvagem! Mas o que poderá acontecer quando Phoebe descobrir que Pace tem mentido para ela, dizendo ser um mecânico quando na verdade é um milionário?

**Digitalização: Silviacrika**

**Revisão: Cláudia**

**Querida leitora,**

Uma mulher sem fantasias é uma mulher morta, concordam? Afinal, sonhar com a situação ideal e o homem perfeito faz parte de nossa alma feminina. Agora, quando a fantasia se torna realidade, é tudo de bom! E parece que Phoebe é uma dessas felizardas que viu seu desejo incorporado em puro macho. Mas a vida real sempre tem seus retrocessos... Vamos ver como Phoebe e Pace vão resolver o pequeno obstáculo entre eles.

Boa leitura!

**Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books**

Tradução Daniel Ribas

HARLEQUIN

2012

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B. V. /S. à. r. l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

**Título original: EVERY GIRL'S SECRET FANTASY**

Copyright © 2012 by Robyn Grady

Originalmente publicado em 2010 por Mills & Boon Modem Heat

Projeto gráfico de capa: Núcleo i designers associados

Arte-final de capa: Núcleo i designers associados

Editoração Eletrônica: ABREU'S SYSTEM

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY

www. rrdonnelley. com. br

Distribuição para bancas de jornal e revistas de todo o Brasil:

FC Comercial Distribuidora S.A.

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4º andar.

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 2092-1380

Contato:  .br

_**CAPÍTULO UM**_

Com os, joelhos enfraquecidos, Phoebe Moore fitou dois braços bronzeados que saíam de uma camiseta justa e cujas mãos másculas e largas levantavam uma bainha preta. Sem notar que estava acompanhado, o homem tirou a camisa. Ao mesmo tempo, a garganta de Phoebe se apertou e sua boca ficou seca. Após a revelação de um abdômen bem torneado e um peitoral largo, ele embolou a camisa e secou o corpo musculoso.

Phoebe suspirou trêmula.

Não era à toa que o lema da Brodricks Prestige Cars era "A emoção de uma vida".

Dinâmico, charmoso, tudo combinado com um corpo de um deus sensual, era Pace Davis, o principal conselheiro técnico e mecânico-chefe. Aquele peitoral e o jeans... Vê-lo assim era o suficiente para derreter Phoebe. Mas a melhor parte, assim como a pior, era seu ar misterioso. Nas três vezes em que eles se encontraram, ele pareceu interessado em saber mais da vida dela, mas foi curiosamente vago quanto à sua. Suspeitava de quais seriam os motivos.

No outro extremo de uma concessionária deserta em Sydney, Pace passou a camisa debaixo dos braços. Enquanto ele passava outro pano no peito oleoso, notou a presença dela e a encarou sorrindo. Um sorriso particularmente sensual. Phoebe ficou sem fôlego à medida que ele se aproximava e ajeitava seu cabelo desgrenhado e tão preto como tinta.

Era assim que ele ficava nas manhãs, concluiu ela, abraçando forte a prancheta. Ligeiramente desalinhado e bastante desejável.

Sentindo um fogo que corria pelas veias e se contraíam na barriga, Phoebe recuperou a postura. Era o momento de se lembrar do tempo que passou acordada na noite anterior elaborando aquela lista: a lista em que seria mais ousada e não deixaria nada de lado. O primeiro tópico estava sublinhado em vermelho:

Retomar minha sexualidade... Encontrar o Homem Certo Agora!

De certa forma, Pace Davis era o candidato perfeito. As faíscas que saíam entre eles eram como dinamite acesa que explodiria se eles levassem a atração física mútua para o quarto. Mas isto nunca aconteceria com Pace, e por três boas razões.

Phoebe tentava se lembrar dessas razões agora, enquanto os intensos olhos azuis de Pace pousavam em seus ombros e seus quadris, e seu peitoral delicioso se punha a uma curta distância dela. Eles se encararam e o queixo quadrado dele se moveu antes de liberar aquela voz grave e rica.

— Ora, ora, se não é a Srta. Phoebe Moore. — As sobrancelhas dele se juntaram. — Espere um pouco... Há algo diferente em você.

O rosto de Phoebe corou. Diferente? Era a pinta em seu queixo?

— Está em seus olhos — continuou ele, com um sorriso perverso. — Finalmente aconteceu. Você mudou de ideia e quer que eu lhe leve para casa.

Talvez fosse aquela voz grave e rouca, a intensidade sufocante em seus olhos ou a verdade essencial e chocante de sua fala que quase a derrubou. Na verdade, foram os três... Mas jamais revelaria isso a Pace Davis.

O principal motivo para não se aproximar de Pace se devia ao fato de eles terem relações profissionais. Após um romance de escritório mal sucedido, Phoebe estava ciente das armadilhas que surgem ao se misturar negócios com prazer. Pace Davis, por outro lado, não se importava. Na noite em que eles se conheceram no coquetel oferecido pelo patrocinador, ele vestiu um terno e só pensava em seduzi-la. Ele a deixou saber que a desejava por meio do olhar e de gestos sutis. Mais do que isso, que a possuiria. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo.

Ou foi o que pensou.

Juntando suas forças, Phoebe levantou o queixo:

— Não mudei de ideia Pace. — Ela balançou os ombros, como se não se importasse. — Não acho que você seja o que eu preciso agora.

Chegando perto, o calor da respiração dele balançava o cabelo de Phoebe.

— Não seria mais divertido se você pudesse ter certeza?

Quando ele deu um passo para trás, uma energia sexual a arrematou violentamente. Mas Phoebe se manteve firme e se lembrou do segundo motivo por que recusava a ceder a esse homem quase irresistível.

Além de a Brodricks Prestige Cars ter negócios com o Goldmar Studios, a rede de televisão em que ela trabalhava, Pace era um sedutor... O tipo de homem instintivamente sedutor que não precisava exibir suas conquistas, mas que não se utilizava de desculpas na busca por seus alvos e aproveitar deles. Na noite em que se conheceram, ele estava cercado por um grupo de mulheres admiráveis. Phoebe tinha certeza de que seu descaso com as outras mulheres e o interesse dele por ela se deu, apenas, porque ela não ficou imediatamente aos seus pés. Na segunda vez que se encontraram em um evento parecido, a situação se repetiu. Várias mulheres prestando atenção no que ele dizia. Pace se sentia em casa. Isso bastava para ela.

Se ela tivesse obedecido à sua lista e encontrado o "Homem Certo Agora", ela estaria em um relacionamento íntimo com alguém que poderia não ser O Homem. Ter controle sobre seu destino era bem diferente de se tornar mais uma marca na cama de um conquistador. Essa situação era muito próxima ao erro cometido por sua mãe, pelo qual, ambas pagaram em excesso.

Por outro lado... Pace era divertido e um pouco de flerte inofensivo nunca machucaria ninguém.

— Acho que seria mais divertido ter certeza – ela admitiu, vendo os olhos azuis dele brilharem docemente. — Você será o primeiro a saber, se eu mudar de ideia.

Sem sorriso dessa vez. Ao contrário do esperado, ele se aproximou e, quando ela moveu o pescoço para trás, pôs sua cabeça perto da dela. O calor do corpo dele pôde ser sentido na pele dela, fazendo-a sentir um formigamento e sentir-se completamente fora de si.

— Sabe do que gosto em você Phoebe? — perguntou ele com aquela voz grave e envolvente que acelerava seu coração e sua mente. — Sua capacidade em evitar o inevitável.

Sentiu chamas descendo o corpo, partindo do peito e indo até as pernas. A potência dele naquele instante era imediata e letal, de modo que quase não respirava. Mais alguns segundos, um ou dois, e a boca de Pace tamparia a de Phoebe. Era o momento de voltar ao normal, antes que o restante de lucidez que ainda possuía se fosse e ela se rendesse por inteiro.

Sussurrando, ela se afastou... O suficiente para estabelecer uma distância entre ambos e dar um curto-circuito na conexão.

— O gerente disse que eu o acharia aqui. — Ela agradeceu por sua voz não ser grossa. — Eu vim buscar meu carro.

Um brilho surgiu em seus olhos escuros antes que ele cedesse e, lentamente se afastasse. Caminhando abatido, ele se dirigiu para uma fileira de armários. Fim de jogo... Por enquanto.

— Ah, sim — disse ele, guardando a camiseta preta dentro do armário. — O seu coupé 6 Series novo. Uma beleza dos dias de hoje, com uma enorme e poderosa potência implorando para ser explorada.

Ela sorriu com a indireta, recebendo um olhar malicioso dele enquanto ia buscar um carro branco novo. Após vestir a camiseta e cobrir seu largo peitoral, ele saiu da loja. Então, onde estava o BMW? Ela verificou as horas. O acordo com o patrocinador era para 17 horas.

— Está tudo certo, não?

— Não se preocupe — informou ele. — Não voltaremos atrás em nosso acordo. Junto com o dinheiro da publicidade que gastaremos em seu canal, o presidente da companhia está ansioso em fornecer um carro de luxo da Brodricks para a estrela da produção de maior audiência da Goldmar Productions para uso pessoal por um ano. — Então ele ajeitou a cabeça e puxou a orelha. — Infelizmente, soubemos no final da tarde que o carro estará indisponível até segunda-feira.

O coração de Phoebe apertou.

Perfeito. Por conta desse acordo, ela se antecipou e anunciou seu carro antigo. Os novos donos o levaram pela manhã. Se ela estivesse sem o carro do patrocinador, ela ficaria sem carro. Não seria um problema normalmente, mas era importante ter um essa semana.

Bastante.

Ela tirou a unha da boca.

— A que horas na segunda-feira?

O rosto dele ficou sério.

— Você planejava fazer um test drive prolongado durante o fim de semana?

Algo assim.

— Preciso ir para minha cidade natal amanhã. E um pontinho no mapa.

E uma viagem de seis horas de Sydney.

Tia Meg havia retornado de sua mais recente viagem além-mar, e a casa que Phoebe dividira com ela, desde a morte de sua mãe até sua mudança para Sydney há oito anos, precisava de uma reforma menor, porém crucial.

A tia de Phoebe conseguia planejar uma viagem de dois meses pela Ásia, mas se desinteressava em cuidar de tarefas domésticas sem importância... Como evitar ferimentos provocados pelo frio quando a temperatura ficava abaixo de zero. O único faz tudo da cidade bom de serviço iria consertar o aquecedor amanhã. A temperatura pela manhã já estava gelada. Se ela não cuidasse disso antes da vinda do frio de verdade, ninguém cuidaria.

Pace ficou à vontade, e se encostou à porta de um Alfa Romeo e cruzou os braços e tornozelos.

— Sem problema — falou ele. — Eu arranjarei um substituto.

— Mesmo? — animou-se Phoebe. — Posso pegá-lo amanhã cedo?

Ele piscou.

— Deixe comigo.

Com o problema resolvido e os negócios concluídos, ela agradeceu ao representante da Brodricks pelo tempo e se voltou para a entrada da concessionária, que levava aos escritórios e à saída.

— Ei, espere um minuto.

Ao ouvi-lo chamá-la, sua voz suave e acolhedora como a brisa da praia num dia de verão, Phoebe se virou.

— Quer uma carona para casa? — Perguntou ele, abrindo a porta do carro. — Não acho que terá muita sorte em encontrar um táxi esta hora.

Sentiu o coração apertar ao pensar em dividir uma carona, apenas os dois, sentados um ao lado do outro. A ideia a fez se contrair com desejo. Sua respiração ficou ofegante, mas ela relevou o pensamento e sorriu calma.

— Obrigada. Ficarei bem.

Ele deu um sorriso torto enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

— Talvez pudéssemos tomar um café no caminho. Eu lhe ofereceria o café da concessionária, mas prefiro que você saia daqui viva.

Ele deu um olhar suspeito para uma cafeteira que parecia estar intocada desde o último Natal.

Quando deixou escapar um riso tímido, Phoebe rapidamente mordeu o lábio.

— Realmente, não acho...

— Que tal você deixar que eu tenha as ideias? — Usando de seu lado sedutor de novo, ele se aproximou. — E eu acho que você não está tão apressada. — Ele lhe dava um olhar provocante. — Ou você tem algo especial programado para esta noite?

— Apenas com meu Lhasa Apso.

— Cachorro de sorte. — Sorriu travesso, talvez de inveja. — Mas tenho certeza de que o cãozinho não se importará se você se atrasar por alguns minutos.

Era tão difícil recusar um convite de um homem como Pace, mas Phoebe conseguiu dar um sorriso de "obrigada, mas não" e seguiu seu caminho.

— Voltarei amanhã para pegar o carro — confirmou enquanto se direcionava para a porta.

Ela estava certa em barrar o flerte de Pace. Ainda assim, verdade seja dita, mergulhar de cabeça nesse tipo de paixão ardente poderia quase valer a pena se queimar... Especialmente considerando que sua última relação com um homem fora morna.

Há um ano, ela se viu atraída de imediato por seu chefe no dia em que o conheceu. Steve Trandy era alto, loiro e possuía músculos muito bem definidos. Na Goldmar, não havia uma mulher que não gostaria de sair com ele. Sabendo disso, ele convidou Phoebe para um encontro, fazendo-a se derreter e aceitar o convite.

A primeira tentativa de ambos em concretizar a paixão foi em uma sala de controle no estúdio vazio após o expediente. Mais embaraçosa do que bem sucedida, Phoebe creditou a falta de sucesso à preocupação de que alguém entrasse de repente e os pegasse no flagrante. Assim, quando Steve sugeriu um fim de semana romântico fora, ela aproveitou a oportunidade. Mas o desconforto que sentira na sala de controle naquela noite retornou.

Ela não entendeu. Steve era inteligente, atraente e forte. A falta de vontade tinha de ser culpa dela, não dele. Seria diferente na próxima vez?

Disposta a permitir que a emoção e o entusiasmo fluíssem, insistiu, mostrando a ele do que ela gostava de fazer a dois e fazendo o melhor para lhe dar prazer também. Mas pouco mudou. Chegou ao ponto em que ela evitava situações que pudessem levar a intimidades. Achou que estava apaixonada por ele, mas agora, como podia ser verdade se ela se afastava toda vez que era tocada?

Após nove meses, duas semanas e três dias, ela não aguentou mais e, sentindo o rosto queimar, assumiu que faltava algo importante. A química e a vontade que deveriam estar lá não estavam. Ela se sentiu muito mal e implorou a Steve para que não culpasse a si mesmo.

Ele não se culpou. Na verdade, estufou o peito e revelou logo que também não sentiu prazer dormindo com ela, caso quisesse saber. Ela era muito tensa e séria, definiu. Chata foi outra palavra que usou. Também sentia muito... Por ela ser sexualmente desequilibrada. Quando tentou se defender, ele rudemente argumentou que até um incêndio alimentado por gasolina seria incapaz de acender o fogo dela.

Ela poderia ter ignorado o insulto, que era evidentemente resultado de um ego ferido, se ao menos não tivesse de ver Steve cinco vezes por semana na rede de televisão. Quando estavam na mesma sala, a acusação de "frigidez" vinha em sua mente e suas veias congelavam. Só que não havia nada errado com ela, apenas não eram sexualmente compatíveis. Foi o que aconteceu.

À medida que o tempo passava e Phoebe relembrava de seus amores, começou a imaginar se Steve não estaria certo. Já tivera relações de intimidade com outros homens, embora poucos. E ao fazer amor, nunca experimentou aquela sensação vulcânica, que sabia existir, de perder os sentidos e gritar o nome do seu amante.

Sentada a sós em seu apartamento na noite anterior, concluiu que passou tempo demais sofrendo por conta disso. Era o momento de agir! Precisa acabar com suas dúvidas... E não seria a conta gotas, mas com uma tempestade. Sem ter alguma experiência sexual memorável, aos 26 anos, tinha de saber se era capaz de sentir no sexo a sensação de ser tomada por uma loucura calorosa combinada com o coração disparado e a sensação de estar fora de si. Ela lera sobre essa euforia explosiva... Até sonhou com isso algumas vezes. Outras mulheres sentiram.

Por que não ela?

E se o impensável fosse verdade? Se estivesse errada e Steve certo, e ela fosse mesmo incapaz de sentir a Terra se mover, ou de enxergar uma constelação ao se liberar? O fracasso com Steve foi ruim, mas conseguiu lidar com isso.

Mas com Pace tudo era diferente.

Sempre que Pace a olhava, tudo o que via, o que sentia, era o desejo que ele sentia e mal conseguia segurar. Isso a aquecia, a atraia e a fazia se sentir como uma deusa. Se ela dormisse com Pace e não conseguisse dar conta, aquela atenção sufocante seria substituída por algo bem menos elogioso... Como decepção. Ou pior, pena.

Trêmula, Phoebe acelerou o passo.

De jeito nenhum. Não com Pace. Ela seria humilhada pelos próximos dez anos. Esse era o terceiro e mais poderoso motivo para evitá-lo.

Phoebe caminhou pelo salão de exibição da Brodricks com seus enormes vidros guardando uma frota que estrelas de cinema e sheiks árabes dirigiriam. Bentley, Ferrari, Rolls Royce... Detestaria adivinhar o valor do seguro para o lugar. Como deve ser ter uma fortuna imensa? Como a maioria do mundo, ela jamais descobriria.

Mais tarde do lado de fora, o clima do começo da noite era fresco, com as folhas caídas de outono espalhadas pela calçada. Pedestres ocupados andavam ao redor, e um céu azul-escuro cobria tudo, se preparando para o anoitecer.

Com a mão levantada, sinalizou para um táxi. Junto com a frota que vinha da hora do rush, surgiu um. Assim como um segundo e um terceiro. Cinco minutos depois, quando avistou um quarto táxi vindo da Botany Road, ela esticou o braço e o balançou como se desenhasse um arco gigante. O táxi diminuiu a velocidade. Sorrindo e acenando de novo, foi em sua direção. Ela não viu a moto cortando o táxi velozmente. Não viu o piloto de capacete... Pelo menos, não até ele se elevar do assento para o lado da calçada para agarrar o braço dela.

Ela fez uma expressão de raiva. Que droga era aquela?

— Tire as suas mãos de mim — gritou ela, livrando o braço. — O que acha que está fazendo?

O primeiro sinal foi à camiseta branca, visível debaixo da jaqueta aberta do piloto. O segundo foi quando subiu a viseira e viu aquele sorriso delicioso de não quer vir comigo? A voz, como uma brisa morna de verão, veio em terceiro.

Pace Davis reclinou e acelerou sua moto.

— Na verdade, pensei que você poderia ter mudado de ideia quanto à carona.

— Você? — A boca de Phoebe abriu e fechou duas vezes antes de uma palavra sair. — Não sabia que pilotava uma moto.

Ele removeu o capacete e esfregou a barba longa e escura que enquadravam seu sorriso bem humorado.

— Há alguns anos agora. — Ele mostrou o assento de passageiro. — Aqui... Pula.

— Eu... Eu não ando em motos.

— Quer dizer que não anda ou que nunca andou?

Um fogo sem controle correu percorreu o corpo de Phoebe e, por um momento, ela imaginou suas coxas conhecendo o toque do metal quente, seus braços se agarrando um concreto de carne e osso e seus seios encostados em um firme calor vivo. Só de pensar em estar perto de alguém definitivamente fora de cogitação, seu corpo tremeu e ela perdeu o fôlego.

Amaldiçoando suas bochechas por corarem, ela se apressou.

— De qualquer maneira, não importa. Há um táxi me esperando.

Ela apontou para... Um lugar vazio.

Olhando ao redor, avistou o táxi entrando no tráfego com um passageiro no banco de trás. A essa altura, jamais chegaria em casa. A atenção dela se voltou para Pace e seu batimento cardíaco aumentou ao se deparar com o olhar fixo dele.

Ela balançou a cabeça, lentamente.

— Isto não é uma boa ideia.

— Não é um sequestro, apenas uma carona.

Claro. Isso explicava por que os olhos dele brilhavam.

— Ah, vamos lá — provocou ele. — Viva um pouco. Garanto que vai gostar do passeio. Aposto minha melhor chave inglesa nisso.

A cabeça de Phoebe girou ao se imaginar ganhando a ferramenta mais valiosa de Pace.

Phoebe avaliou suas roupas... Um vestido creme com uma faixa acima do joelho, sandálias de salto alto. Como poderia se sentar na moto vestida desse jeito?

Um sorriso desafiador brotou do rosto dele.

— Não pense Phoebe. Apenas faça.

Sua expressão mudou. Aqueles olhos azuis deram lugar a lábios que a convidavam a beijá-lo. O odor de graxa misturado com um dia duro de trabalho, um toque de loção pós-barba, algo similar à madeira, embalados ao redor da pele sensível dela. Espantou os pensamentos de uma eventual vergonha. Ele estava certo. Ela estava exagerando. Se aceitasse a carona, não seria nada mais além de uma carona em um dia cheio.

E, ainda assim, ela não conseguia impedir a ansiedade em se segurar às suas costas, pôr as mãos ao redor de seu bíceps que parecia ter sido feito em pedra. Ele estaria tão quente, tão duro... E tão delicioso que ela seria capaz de sonhar.

Lendo seus pensamentos, o sorriso de Pace cresceu antes que tomasse a decisão por ela. Aliviando-a de sua pasta, ele a guardou em um compartimento do lado da moto. Aceitando o fato de que cada um de seus planos havia dado errado, Phoebe recolheu o capacete extra, segurou a mão dele e se sentou atrás do piloto. O motor rosnou quando ele acelerou e ela acertou a presilha debaixo do queixo.

— Agora, segure firme — pediu ele descendo a viseira. — Bem firme.

E foi o que fez incapacitada de segurar uma risada entusiasmada quando dirigiram em busca de um espaço no trânsito.

Pace desviou fortemente a moto em uma esquina e a doce Phoebe se agarrou mais nele. Os dedos femininos presos, as coxas quentes apertadas e os seios firmes pressionando. Sorrindo, ele acelerou mais a moto.

Não havia competição. A mulher ficava mais atraente a cada vez em que se viam. Ela era delicada, mas não tonta. Atrevida, mas um tanto tímida. Aberta, mas não exagerada. Ora, ela possuía um monte de qualidades. Em outras palavras, ele a queria. E, apesar de enlouquecê-lo após tantas desculpas, a verdade brilhava nos olhos dela.

Ela o queria também.

Pace seguiu as direções apontadas por Phoebe e estacionou em um espaço vago em frente ao lado norte de um bloco de apartamentos bem situado. Posicionando as longas pernas ao longo da moto até o chão para mantê-la parada, Pace sentiu o coração disparar para a terceira marcha enquanto Phoebe se levantava. Ajeitando a saia suspensa naqueles quadris maravilhosos, ela tirou o capacete e balançou o cabelo loiro. Ele sonhava com aquele cabelo. Essa noite iria tocá-lo.

— Obrigada pela carona. — Phoebe devolveu o capacete extra com um sorriso exuberante. — Admito que... Foi divertido.

Sentiu-se excitado ao pensar em como iriam se divertir.

Ele observou a mistura casula de revestimentos de madeira tratada e prédios de arquitetura contemporânea agrupados entre duas árvores imponentes. Sem pichação. Muitas crianças. Em algum lugar perto, alguém tirou do forno algo que cheirava a cordeiro assado.

— Bonita vizinhança — comentou, encarando-a de novo.

— Tive sorte em encontrar um lugar perto da cidade com um aluguel razoável. — Ela apontou com a cabeça o parque ao lado. — Há áreas para churrasco e balanços para as famílias. Há restaurantes e um shopping ao longo da estrada. E uma boa combinação. Bonito e cheio de possibilidades.

Encantado com o sorriso dela, Pace sentiu seu sangue ferver. Com certeza era.

Recompondo-se, ele olhou por trás do ombro.

— Passamos por um restaurante japonês no caminho.

Os olhos de Phoebe brilharam com aprovação.

— Sempre vou até lá. E a comida mais fresca da cidade. Os rolinhos primavera deles são de morrer e... — Ela se interrompeu como se estivesse envergonhada ou desapontada consigo mesma. — Nem todo mundo gosta de sushi.

— Sigo a maré — afirmou ele. — Se o serviço é bom, a iluminação está certa e a companhia especial...

Ele os imaginou em canto escurecido, se tocando, beijando e abriu um sorriso.

— Bom, eu geralmente fico satisfeito.

As sobrancelhas dela gradualmente se franziram.

— Satisfeito... — Murmurou ela. — Imagino que seja isto o que queira.

Pace se conteve. O brilho no rosto dela sumia, tomado por uma hesitação enfurecida e familiar. Quando ela deu um passo para trás, como se conduzido por um parceiro imaginário, ele quase tombou da moto.

— Vai embora?

— Eu fiquei tempo demais com você. — Ela sorriu, destacando as covinhas do rosto, e se virou. — Obrigada pela carona.

À medida que ela subia os degraus pavimentados, entrando no prédio sem sequer olhar para trás, Pace sorriu para si. Se ela queria ser uma conquista difícil, ele teria de ser mais criativo. Gostava de desafios. Para ser mais exato, foi criado assim.

E sempre ganhou. Bom, quase sempre.

Chutando o apoio, Pace se preparava para arrancar com a moto na próxima saída quando seu celular vibrou. Tirou o capacete, verificou o número no identificador de chamadas e rosnou. Era fim de semana! O que seu irmão queria agora?

Na verdade, era o seu meio irmão. O pai dele se casou logo após a primeira esposa morrer durante o parto. O segundo casamento produziu outro filho. Em um mundo perfeito, os dois irmãos seriam inseparáveis. Ao contrário, Pace e Nicholas Júnior, que era ligeiramente mais velho, cresceram como rivais, competindo em tudo, inclusive pela atenção do pai ocupado. Quando se tornaram adultos, quase nada mudou. Voltando ao normal, Pace apertou o botão e atendeu à chamada.

— Oi Nick.

Nick não se preocupou com gentilezas.

— Já resolveu o problema com a consignação daquela Bugatti? Preciso saber até às 11 horas de segunda-feira. Sem atraso.

Nick ainda estava no escritório, cercado pela papelada de trabalho, com cabelo preto espetado devido ao excesso de vezes em que ele passava a mão. Estava à vontade.

— Alô? Está me ouvindo?

Pace rangeu os dentes.

— Estou aqui.

— Você podia mostrar um pouco mais de interesse — resmungou Nick, sendo correspondido por Pace.

— E você pode parar com isso.

— Há algo de errado em querer que tudo seja feito de maneira apropriada, como se deve?

Pace bufou de raiva, mas manteve resposta no modo mais civilizado possível.

— Nick, pare com isso.

Ele dispensava as indiretas.

Há cinco anos, Pace assumiu a presidência do negócio da família, Brodricks Prestige Cars, mas não porque ele gostava de papelada com números ou reuniões. Após a morte de seu pai, o testamento legava o cargo a Pace. Ele achou que a promoção era uma responsabilidade de que não poderia abrir mão, inclusive quando Nick, que era hábil com a contabilidade e graduado em economia, deixou claro que ele era o melhor para o cargo. Pace, que fazia o tipo pragmático ao invés do acadêmico, tinha uma formação em engenharia, não sabia se discordava.

Nunca foi segredo, que Pace se aproveitou do estilo de vida que sua herança e posição social trouxeram. Festejava com frequência, acumulou experiências incríveis e passou um tempo agradável em companhias atraentes. Mas teve um lado ruim.

Ele se sentia mais feliz quando falava sobre carros, analisava motores de precisão ou fazendo test drive nos carros mais elegantes do mundo como Jaguar, McLarens, Mercedes, Porsche, veículos disponíveis para venda ou aluguel na Brodricks.

Ele era melhor no design e em tarefas manuais. Ficar preso atrás de uma mesa durante o expediente estava longe de ser uma existência ideal. Ficou evidente não apenas em seu comportamento, mas também nos livros caixa da Brodricks que, após seus primeiros dois anos no comando, não apresentavam resultados como deveriam. A gota d'água veio quando ele cometeu erros grosseiros em relação a fundos em uma conta de investimentos estrangeira.

Na reunião da diretoria seguinte para avaliar a extensão dos danos, manteve-se firme, embora secretamente desejasse que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse inteiro. Afinal, ele não tinha pedido pelo cargo. Ele era jovem demais, enérgico demais para a conservadora vida vestindo um terno. Todos os envolvidos estariam em uma situação melhor se ele ficasse naquilo que fazia com mais destreza e deixasse as partes complexas, ou chatas, para os outros.

Claro que Nick concordou.

Com um aperto de mão e um sorriso malicioso, seu meio irmão foi promovido. Pace que precisava escapar do cerco indesejado da imprensa, assumiu outra identidade e passando os dois anos seguintes além-mar anonimamente, pesquisando carros Premium pelo mundo. Ele retornou à Austrália, renovado e ansiando pelo controle dos aspectos técnicos da empresa. Mas ele se acostumou à sua nova identidade, e à proteção que trazia contra o radar dos jornalistas. Assim, ele manteve a inversão no nome, Pace Davis ao invés de Davis Pace Brodrick.

Nick acreditou que seu pai escolheu Pace para dirigir a empresa porque era o filho predileto. Mas Nick se recusou a examinar o raciocínio mais válido para a decisão de seu pai. Pace não entendia apenas de carros, mas vivia para eles, como o pai. E isso foi à salvação de Pace. Nick podia ser o cérebro financeiro por trás da marca, mas Pace era e sempre seria o coração da Brodricks.

O que significava fazer o melhor para a empresa e, se possível, conter seu irmão.

— Eu terei as informações logo cedo na segunda-feira — disse ele mal-humorado, então mudou de assunto. — Como está Amy?

A noiva de Nick era um doce. Pace gostava de saber que ela estava bem. Mas Nick manteve o assunto.

— A reunião é às 11 horas. Pegarei a informação com você às 8.

A ligação terminou.

Mordendo os lábios, permitiu um xingamento sair e guardou o celular.

Ele e Nick sempre foram rivais amargos e continuariam sendo. O histórico de brigas deles nunca seria apagado. Por mais que gostasse de acreditar em contos de fadas, não havia jeito ou forma de que ele e Nick pudessem se dar bem. A verdade triste era que nenhum deles queria isso.

Levantou o capacete, e pensou em assuntos mais prazerosos... Como seu relacionamento promissor com a maravilhosa Phoebe. Infelizmente, por causa de sua despedida direta há pouco, teria de aguardar uma próxima oportunidade para tentar conhecer Phoebe mais intimamente.

Após uma moto Merc antiga passar, Pace acelerou e partiu. Então, como uma luz dos céus, ele se lembrou daquela pasta guardada em segurança no compartimento da moto perto de sua coxa. Debaixo do capacete, abriu um sorriso largo. Após achar uma abertura no tráfego, ele deu uma guinada para a estrada.

Pelo jeito, a sorte estava de seu lado.

_**CAPÍTULO DOIS**_

Phoebe abriu a porta do apartamento, largou a bolsa e cruzou sua confortável sala de estar. Após acender o abajur, caiu como um pino de boliche no sofá de tecido estampado.

Mas que viagem!

O que faria Roz Morelli quando soubesse que a melhor amiga dela havia sido conduzida em uma moto por um homem belíssimo? Gritaria de inveja, com certeza. A própria Phoebe mal conseguia acreditar.

Após ficar abraçada àquelas costas largas cobertas de couro durante a volta para casa, sua cabeça ficou tomada por imagens variadas. Ao fechar os olhos, via o corpo espetacular de Pace. Não sentado à sua frente na moto, mas em cima dela, com os grandes bíceps desnudos em qualquer lado de sua cabeça e um olhar que passava uma mensagem que não necessitava de palavras. Ela pensou naqueles lábios suaves e experientes esmagando os seus, a língua molhada dele empurrando a sua e aquele centro de prazer que crescia dentro dela florescendo de forma brilhante.

Aproveitando aquela deliciosa sensação escaldante, ela conservou a imagem em sua cabeça por mais tempo. Relutantemente, ela abriu os olhos e procurou a lista que deixara na mesinha de cabeceira na noite anterior. Ela olhou para as palavras, então se concentrou no item número um: Encontrar o Homem Certo Agora.

Concluiu que não poderia ser Pace, afinal, eles mantinham relações profissionais. Ele era obviamente um conquistador.

E, o pior de tudo... Ela tremeu.

E se eles não se entendessem no sexo? O quão difícil seria aceitar que mesmo com um homem do calibre de Pace, ela fracassou debaixo dos lençóis? Pior seria que, em todas as ocasiões em que se encontrasse, ela encararia a decepção, tanto dele quanto a sua. Pace parecia era o homem que esperava encontrar satisfação em todos os aspectos da sua vida. Principalmente, suspeitava, quando acompanhado por alguém do sexo oposto. Após a forma insaciável com que ele se insinuava a noção de desestimular Pace em vez de excitá-lo a fazia se encolher.

Independentemente de como mexia com ela quando flertavam, nada garantiria que esse fogo seria correspondido quando estivessem a sós, nus e de coração disparado. Foi complicado o bastante encarar Steve, reviver suas palavras e a vergonha toda vez que o via. Ela se recusou a passar pela mesma situação nas ocasiões em que se encontrava com Pace. Não valia a pena. Era muito mais sábio e seguro fantasiar apenas.

Três batidas fortes soaram na porta. Phoebe ficou de pé e, após pensar rapidamente, sorriu.

Devia ser a Sra. G.

Ela era sua vizinha e dona de uma personagem interessante, que cheirava a uns setenta tipos de colônias diferentes e sorvete. Mas adorava Hannie o cachorro de Phoebe. Devido ao tempo que passava no trabalho, Phoebe era grata à boa vontade da Sra. G. em cuidar do cachorro. Para facilitar, ela possuía a chave do apartamento de Phoebe, para entrar quando quisesse. No entanto, ciente da privacidade alheia, a Sra. G. sempre batia antes de entrar.

Mas quando Phoebe atendeu à porta, ficou sem fôlego e suas pernas vacilaram. Não era a Sra. G. Com um ombro encostado contra o batente e aquele ar relaxado e sexy que lhe era característico, e não forçado, Pace Davis estava na entrada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu torto.

— Surpresa.

Ele desviou seu olhar provocante para a pasta visível que segurava com sua enorme mão bronzeada.

— Minha nossa... Esqueci por completo...

— Sua pasta. — Ele endireitou sua postura de 1,82m de altura. — Achei que fosse precisar.

A pasta continha um resumo para a gravação no dia seguinte do SLAMM. Ela congelou ao imaginar a reação maliciosa de Steve se soubesse que chegou ao estúdio despreparada. Desde o rompimento, Steve buscava razões para demiti-la. Ele odiava ter de se lembrar de sua relação fracassada. Preferiria que ela fosse embora.

Phoebe recebeu a pasta de Pace.

— Obrigada — se recordou da carona para casa e sorriu abertamente. — De novo.

— Bom, aconteceu de eu estar na vizinhança — brincou ele. — Vi sua luz acesa...

Ele parecia tão forte, tão atraente, cada parte dele gloriosa. Mas eram seus olhos que mais atraiam Phoebe. Tão vivos e envolventes. De um azul vistoso e intenso.

Como se sentisse uma abertura, ele se aproximou. Aquele cheiro atraente penetrou em seus pulmões, e uma sensação de puro instinto surgiu dentro dela. Encolhendo-se, Phoebe se recompôs. Era melhor se livrar dele antes que ela fosse impulsiva e ambos se arrependessem.

Ela sorriu.

— Então, acho que o verei amanhã quando for pegar meu carro.

— Após o meio-dia estarei lá. — Pace posicionou uma das mãos no alto do batente. — Você gravará seu programa pela manhã?

Quando Phoebe confirmou, ele sorriu.

— SLAMM deveria ser o nome de programa sobre jogos de basquete. O que significa mesmo?

Phoebe escondeu o sorriso. Ele sabia muito bem o que significava. Apenas queria que ela dissesse. Ela não daria o prazer de vê-la corar.

— Significa Sexo, Amor e Talvez Casamento. Nós convidamos casais apaixonados, e que desejam oficializar a relação, para o programa.

— Ah, sim. Lembro agora. Está tudo no arquivo dos patrocinadores. Gostaria de assistir a uma gravação um dia desses.

— Só me falar quando. Tenho certeza de que o produtor vai cuidar de você.

Quando ele inclinou a cabeça, a luz do abajur iluminou os olhos dele, fazendo-os brilhar feito cristal.

— Eu esperava que fosse você quem cuidaria de mim.

Phoebe controlou suas emoções. Aquela sensação a invadia de novo. Não era o caso de que ela não quisesse cuidar dele. Inclusive agora, seria fácil convidá-lo, oferecer uma bebida e deixar que os acontecimentos da noite se desenvolvessem até, finalmente ceder ao próprio desejo de beijá-lo.

Beijá-lo mais e mais.

Escutou um toque abafado próximo a ela. Retomando os sentidos e sentindo-se ligeiramente tonta, ela olhou ao redor. O toque vinha de sua bolsa.

— Com licença... — Sussurrou ela.

Ela vasculhou a bolsa, mas no momento em que encontrou o celular, o toque parou. Segundos depois recebeu uma mensagem.

"Ligue de volta AGORA!"

Steve. Phoebe gemeu.

O que será que ela fez agora?

— Notícias ruins? — Perguntou Pace, se abaixando ao lado dela.

— Para dizer o mínimo.

— Parece que você precisa se distrair. — Ele fitou a boca de Phoebe e foi tomado por uma sensação calorosa. — Pegue o casaco e saia comigo — sugeriu.

Phoebe pegou o celular. Os dedos dela queriam tocar aquele maxilar áspero. Também se coçavam para ligar para Steve e dizer para ele deixar de agir feito uma criança, para crescer e aprender a ter modos. Estava cansada de imaginar que tipo de comentário baixo Steve fazia quando ela chegava ao trabalho. Queria descobrir uma maneira de resolver o problema, mas não largaria um emprego que amava. Steve também não pretendia sair.

Misturar negócios com prazer...

Encarou o rosto belo e cheio de expectativas de Pace e se endireitou.

Não cometeria o mesmo engano duas vezes. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Pace, é melhor não.

Ele recuou os ombros. A força de sua determinação era palpável.

— Quero tentar algo — afirmou convicto. — Quero lhe tocar.

Phoebe recuou, horrorizada. Tentador. Tocá-lo. Não poderia. Não faria. Os olhos dela ficaram grandes. Meu Deus. Ele estava tirando o casaco!

— Não me de desculpas — falou ele. — Eu acertei quanto à carona, não? Você se preocupou à toa. Gostou do passeio, inclusive.

Ela observou o peito definido dele, visível através da camisa, e quando sua boca aberta não respondeu, ela lambeu os lábios e forçou a voz de modo que não gaguejasse.

— Aqui... Aquilo foi diferente.

— Não foi. — Deixou o casaco e as fivelas caírem no chão. — Garanto.

Phoebe sentiu o rosto corar. As pernas ficaram bambas e fracas. Era necessário demonstrar que falava sério e que dessa vez tinha ido longe demais.

— Não vejo como isto tem a ver com...

Ela foi interrompida quando notou que sua pequena e flexível mão fora envolvida pela dele.

— Vou lhe dizer o que isto tem a ver. É você aceitar que estamos atraídos um pelo outro. Não há nada para se envergonhar nisso. Nada para se preocupar. Não tenho ficha criminal. Não sou o médico e o monstro. Dê esse pequeno passo Phoebe. Caso se sinta desconfortável, eu irei embora e nunca falarei sobre o que aconteceu aqui. Dou-lhe minha palavra.

Extasiada, Phoebe permaneceu quieta, congelada no olhar dele.

Loucura... Bobagem... Mas ela acreditava nele.

Mais importante, era uma forma de manipular esse impasse a favor dela.

Ela poderia aceitar o jogo, e se não se derretesse por Pace, ele não apenas desistiria dela, mas a curiosidade dela seria satisfeita. Queria experimentar uma intimidade maior com Pace, mas sem passar vergonha. Era a sua chance. Não implicava em ir adiante caso não quisesse.

Ou se ele não quisesse.

Após pensar por um momento, ela aceitou, e deixou-o colocar a palma de sua mão no peito dele.

Imediatamente, uma eletricidade saborosa percorreu o corpo dela. Sentiu-se contrair e fechou os olhos.

Calor. Sólido. Muito... Muito... Bom...

Ela ouviu-o sussurrar e abriu os olhos. Ele a olhava por cima. Era irritantemente superior. Como deve se sentir quando se sabe que você foi tão bom?

Retirando a mão, ela levantou o queixo e desafiou:

— Satisfeito?

— Não terminamos.

As mãos ásperas dele pegaram as dela e as seguraram firmemente contra seu peito sólido de novo. O olhar penetrante dele parecia buscar por sua alma.

— Agora, coloque seu rosto contra o meu.

Um mundo de alertas soou.

— Eu não posso — disse ela chorando, enquanto as mãos quentes dele apertavam as dela.

Poderia? Deveria?

— Dê-me um motivo para não. — Exigiu ele, com um sorriso hipnótico.

— Você é... — Ela lambeu os lábios de novo, enquanto seu coração acelerava. Finalmente murmurou. — Você é muito alto.

Ele sorriu e se abaixou.

— Seu rosto Phoebe. Aqui no meu.

A voz grave dele vibrava em seus dedos, ecoando em uma trajetória sem fôlego por sua mente e seu corpo. Ela foi até aqui. Se não fosse adiante, nem um pouco, ela sempre poderia fantasiar.

Com cuidado, ela esticou o pescoço. Seu rosto tocou o dele, e aquele odor maravilhoso se espalhou por ela, a ponta de seus dedos formigou e a sala começou a girar.

As pálpebras ficaram pesadas, e ela instintivamente esfregou seu rosto no dele. Ele retribuiu o gesto. Ela se derreteu à medida que uma pulsão ardente surgiu entre suas pernas e a fez suspirar de novo.

Como uma lixa, o rosto dele arranhou perto da sua orelha quando passou seu queixo. Seus narizes se tocaram uma, duas vezes antes que seus lábios ligeiramente aberto espanassem os dela. Tomada pela sensação, ela tremeu dos pés à cabeça quando ele falou com aquela voz rica e profunda encostado em sua têmpora esquerda.

— Estou certo do que estamos fazendo, Phoebe. Não tenho dúvidas quanto a nós.

O beijo úmido e celestial que se demorava em sua testa fluiu como um véu de desejo descendo como vapor por seus ombros. Pace se afastou e ela tremeu, aguardando por aqueles lábios. Aguardando pelo beijo. Aguardando... Aguardando?

Ela abriu os olhos e aquela sensação zonza evaporou como drinques às 18 horas.

A porta estava aberta, mas Pace e sua jaqueta de couro sumiram.

_**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**_

Por volta de 1 hora e 45 minutos do dia seguinte, havia terminado a gravação de SLAMM de sábado.

O gerente de palco cuidava da saída da platéia. Acima, as luzes eram abaixadas. Logo os membros da equipe demonstrariam e removeriam o set para o depósito de cenários. E na última fileira, um paciente Pace Davis estava sentado, observando e esperando.

Fora de vista, ansiosa e discreta, Phoebe enroscava os dedos na cortina do estúdio e pôs os dentes sobre o lábio inferior. Ela não havia notado até metade da manhã que Pace aceitara sua sugestão no dia anterior. Ele veio assistir por conta própria como um programa de televisão era gravado, e a desconcentrou por isso.

Quando não estava em frente à câmeras, ela o observava dos bastidores, como fazia agora. Era sua imaginação? Ou ele se distraiu pela maior parte do tempo, absorto em seus pensamentos, que não pareciam ser agradáveis. Mas sempre que se encaravam por cima das cabeças da platéia agitada, a vitalidade dele retornava e ela fica amolecida. Incrível.

Mesmo em um ambiente tão público, cercada por centenas de pessoas, sua reação à presença dele era perigosamente similar ao irresistível. Por conta do brilho fixo em seu olhar, considerava se ele planejava outro de seus jogos, e desta vez, fosse reivindicar o beijo não dado ontem à noite.

Nervosa, Phoebe notou quando Pace se levantou e olhou ao redor. Ficara chateada ontem à noite quando ele a deixara em pé, aguardando na entrada de seu apartamento. Não, chateada não era a palavra. Ela se sentiu lívida.

Todas as vezes que se viam, ele flertava abertamente com ela, deixava-a saber, que ele não gostaria de mais nada além de levá-la para a cama. Ontem, tivera a oportunidade perfeita para isso. Ela estava preparada e desejava descaradamente beijá-lo. A pergunta era... Se o beijo tivesse sido um sucesso alucinante, teria arriscado ir mais além? Estaria ela num estágio em que uma paixão irracional teria superado a inibição e assumido o controle?

Ele mexia profundamente com ela. Mal conseguiu dormir na noite anterior, revivendo cada momento eletrizante daquela volta de moto para casa e sua repentina aparição na porta dela. Ela se virou, rolou e imaginou por mil vezes o que teria ocorrido se em vez de sair, ele tivesse se inclinado e pressionado seus lábios esfomeados contra os dela. E toda vez que ela imaginava o desejo a aquecia e pulsava.

Como agora. Mas ela não suportaria essa confusão o dia inteiro.

Recuperando sua força, Phoebe saiu de trás da cortina e encarou diretamente Pace. Quando ele a avistou, seus olhos brilharam e aquele sorriso que era infalível em elevar sua pulsação brotou do canto de sua boca.

Instantaneamente encantada, Phoebe sorriu de volta quando uma febre quente e maravilhosa invadiu sua pele. Por baixo de sua blusa rosa de seda, os seios dela se empinavam e sentia uma comichão. O corpo desperto lhe informava o que a mente já sabia... O que sempre soube. Nenhum casal poderia prever com certeza absoluta se eles acenderiam o fogo do outro dentro de um quarto, mas a princípio, tudo indicava que ela e Pace alcançariam esse objetivo a galope.

Por outro lado, ela pensou o mesmo de Steve.

À medida que Pace descia os degraus da platéia, com passo firme e determinado, Phoebe controlou a ansiedade e respirou fundo. Ela estava determinada a nunca mais contaminar o ambiente de trabalho com assuntos do coração. Estava convicta em não cometer o mesmo erro que sua mãe. Não iria permitir ser manipulada por um bad boy, um homem tão confiante, atraente e danosamente sexy que assim que uma mulher cedesse ao seu charme, ele poderia deixá-la ainda que ela estivesse apaixonada. E ainda assim, apesar de todas as negativas, enquanto ele vinha em sua direção, Phoebe só tinha um pensamento...

Retomar de onde ela e o melhor dos bad boys tinham parado. Sem se importar com as consequências, ela queria experimentar aquela sensação mágica de sua boca cobrindo a dela, enquanto as mãos dele em seus ombros a faziam chegar mais perto. Já conseguia sentir as mãos dele abaixando suas alças, o toque dele em seus seios, passando por dentro de sua calcinha e chegando ao seu íntimo entre suas coxas. Acariciando-a... Amando-a...

Excitada, Phoebe se abanou com sua ficha, para então reposicionar a alça da bolsa firmemente sobre o ombro. Isso estava ficando muito complicado e caloroso. O cabo de guerra se deveria ou não se entregar a enlouquecia. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

Quanto mais cedo estivesse fora dali, longe de Pace, e a caminho de Tyler's Stream melhor.

Encontraram-se no nível inferior da bancada em meio ao refrigerante derrubado, vários refletores que se apagavam e grupos de membros da platéia, que passavam entre eles como uma corrente d'água entre duas pedras. Sem se surpreender, o sorriso de Pace oblíquo e envolvente, era mais poderoso agora que ele estava à distância de um toque. A distância de um beijo.

Ela relaxou os braços sobre o peito delicioso, que nessa manhã, estava coberto por uma camisa branca, as mangas dobradas o bastante para revelar as veias sob a superfície de braços bronzeados. Phoebe segurou um suspiro enquanto sentia-se contrair. Será que este homem poderia ser mais sexy?

Tarde demais, Phoebe percebeu que o encarava. Pelo sorriso satisfeito estampado em seu rosto, Pace notou também. Limpando a garganta, suas bochechas coraram e ela olhou para baixo. Mas as outras mulheres não se intimidavam em olhar para o moreno atraente que sem dúvida, parecia só ter olhos para ela.

Phoebe tinha uma explicação racional para isso.

Ela era seu objeto de desejo atual. O poder da sedução que antecipava o sexo era bastante documentado e era parte de qualquer tentativa genuína de sedução. Os predadores hipnotizavam suas vítimas com o poder de seus olhos. Ele deveria fazê-la se sentir calorosa desta forma e perversamente se importando... Com este alegre e dolorido desejo por dentro.

Phoebe voltou ao normal parcialmente. Esta não era a hora. Com certeza não era o local.

Colocando os pensamentos em ordem, ela ajeitou um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha, estudando sua reação, e perguntou em um tom relaxado.

— Então, gostou do programa?

— Muito. — Uma careta destacou sua testa bronzeada. — Mas estou contente que acabou.

Ela piscou. Feliz?

— Mesmo?

Ele se aproximou.

— Quer dizer que você está livre.

Quando ele a presenteou com um sorriso que a despia, Phoebe lutou para conter qualquer sinal que pudesse revelar que estava se derretendo por dentro, e de uma maneira bastante prazerosa.

Ela comentou.

— Não ficarei livre por muito tempo. Eu viajo hoje, lembra?

— De fato lembro. — Ele fez um gesto exagerado apontando para a direção do estacionamento.

— Senhora, seu transporte a aguarda.

Após entender, um sorriso leve brotou em sua boca. Ele trouxe o carro emprestado para lá em vez de fazê-la ir até Brodricks. Bad boy ou não, ele era muito convincente como o cavaleiro de armadura branca.

— Agradeço por isso — disse ela sincera.

— Talvez você possa me retribuir o favor.

O coração dela acelerou e, em alerta de novo, ela enlaçou e prendeu os dedos atrás das costas.

— Se envolver minhas mãos tocando o seu peito, pode se esquecer de mim.

Não neste lugar, pelo menos.

Ele riu.

— Ainda em negação?

Ela não estava em negação. Sabia do poder que Pace exercia sobre ela. Sabia dos perigos também. Mas seria ele honesto o bastante para ter cem por cento de certeza quanto ao por que de seu interesse nela?

— Talvez você possa me ajudar a superar minha... Negação — falou ela. — Por que não me conta por que está ansioso em nós sermos... Sermos...?

— Amantes? — Completou, e o coração dela bateu forte ao imaginar a cena que a palavra evocava. Ele deu com os ombros. -Tudo bem, contarei.

Não teve tempo para pensar, para se desviar, para dizer para ele que aquilo era muito inapropriado, como se isso pudesse pará-lo. Há um segundo, ela o desafiava a admitir que sua persistência nada mais era do que a excitação da caça do que qualquer outra qualidade extraordinária de sua parte, com exceção da resistência. As mãos fortes ocuparam seus ombros nus e a trouxeram para mais perto dele. O coração dela não teve tempo para pular de seu peito antes que o acontecimento em que pensou por tantas vezes se tornasse realidade. E a realidade era mais eletrizante e devastadora do que fora capaz de sonhar.

Enquanto sua boca encontrava a dele, uma sensação de anseio surgiu e roubou o resto de seu fôlego. Começou na base da barriga e correu por suas veias, fazendo cada um de seus sentidos se aquecerem e sua mente ser tomada pelo brilho de um milhão de cores. Ela o sentiu, o cheirou, e, quando suas bocas se prenderam, saboreou-o com cada célula esfomeada e suspirante de seu corpo.

Ele se aproximou de Phoebe à medida que sua língua abria os lábios dela.

Mas isto não aconteceu. Não foi preciso forçar. Ela os abriu voluntariamente, sem resistir. Sem luta. Ela deixou a ficha cair de sua mão, e como se estivesse no piloto automático, segurou seus quadris firmes e subiu para o sólido e veludoso peitoral debaixo da camisa. As pontas de seus dedos tatearam, então desabotoaram a camisa, deixando a frente livre.

Quando sua boca deixou a dela, os olhos de Phoebe permaneceram fechados e os dedos em seu peito. Sentia o coração dele batendo forte. O calor a envolveu, preenchendo-a como uma tempestade repentina que enche um poço vazio.

Uma voz grave e confiante a guiava pela neblina de sensações.

— Isto responde à sua pergunta?

Ela abriu as pálpebras pesadas.

Primeiro viu o maxilar forte e bem formado dele, mas sentindo-se flutuando, o mundo para ela parecia estar de cabeça para baixo. Ainda estava no mesmo planeta? No mesmo século?

Os sentidos voltaram aos poucos e como um banho de água fria, Phoebe percebeu exatamente onde estava. Então, uma realidade ainda mais apavorante veio à tona.

O rosto dela, paralisado de vergonha, se aqueceu, enquanto ela cuidadosamente balançava a cabeça. A visão dela girou lentamente 45 graus. A sala estava silenciosa, mas não vazia... Na verdade, exatamente o oposto.

Em torno de cinquenta pessoas permaneciam paradas, fitando-os. Alguns estavam de boca aberta. Outros sorriam abobalhados. Muitas mulheres seguraram os corações, com um olhar de admiração sublime misturada com inveja.

Phoebe tremeu na base quando uma sensação arrepiante percorreu sua coluna. Quando pensou que poderia sair dessa situação e escapar envergonhada, uma voz se manifestou.

— Mamãe, aquela moça não parece bem. Talvez papai devesse fazer respiração boca a boca nela depois?

Era demais. Os joelhos de Phoebe cederam.

À medida que tentava se equilibrar, segurando no corrimão da bancada, Pace a pegou e a carregou nos braços. A multidão suspirou uniforme. Ela era a atração principal de uma maneira inesperada e que certamente não desejava. Não havia planejado se deixar levar e beijá-lo. Ela se rendeu em um momento de fraqueza. Rendeu-se por inteira...

E ela gostou como todos haviam visto.

Sufocando um resmungo, ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

Ela fez um papelão de si mesma na frente dos colegas de trabalho e da plateia, com um homem que não tinha pudores em declarar que não deveriam resistir ao que os ligava. Suas bochechas queimavam, mesmo quando o corpo dela se aquecia com o fulgor da magia.

Apesar de secretamente desejar que aquele beijo maravilhoso não tivesse terminado logo.

O rosto vermelho dela seguia enterrado em suas mãos. Ela sentiu Pace se mover a passos lentos. Logo, os sons da equipe limpando o local e a platéia saindo do estúdio acabaram. Quando teve coragem de sair de seu esconderijo, Pace caminhava pela enorme recepção da Goldmar, embalando-a em seus braços como se não pesasse mais do que um saco de penas.

Por trás de uma mesa circular de madeira polida, Cheryl, a recepcionista, sentou-se para ver melhor quando Pace andava sobre a amplidão vermelha acarpetada. Das paredes adjacentes, as "estrelas" do estúdio os encaravam. Phoebe ainda não se acostumara a ver seu próprio rosto de cabeça para baixo. Quando Steve Trundy soubesse, ele iria querer arrancá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Pace parou em frente ao quadro gigante dele, mexeu a cabeça e fez uma análise:

— E uma boa imagem, mas não captura a sua... Efervescência.

Com Cheryl ainda atenta a eles, Phoebe não sentia a necessidade para discutir sobre fotografia. Mas Pace estudou a foto mais a fundo, antes de se voltar para ela.

— Seus olhos brilham muito mais do que isso.

Após a vergonha pela qual ele a fez passar, ela queria controlar aquela situação. Mas outra parte menos agressiva desejava aceitar o elogio de maneira graciosa. Não era a situação ideal... Mas não era de toda ruim.

Ela nunca havia sido beijada assim, ainda estava tremendo. Sentia-se como se cada extremidade de seu corpo tivesse sido tocada pelos céus. Ela teria preferido que não tivesse sido tão público; nem tinha certeza de que superaria sua evidente falta de compostura na frente de tantos. Mas também não negava que a experiência havia aumentado sua autoestima. O fogo que Pace provocava nela não poderia vir de uma pessoa com gelo nas veias, e seus instintos afirmavam que ele era capaz fazer aquele fogo crescer ainda mais.

Assim, na esperança de que seus olhos estivessem de fato brilhando, ela apenas sorriu. Ele correspondeu com um deslumbrante sorriso, mas quando se dirigiu às portas de vidro automáticas, sem pensar em colocá-la no chão, uma pontada de pânico a atingiu.

— O que está fazendo? — Aporta se aproximava e ela empurrou o peito dele sem resultado. Seu passo seguia firme. — Para onde está me levando?

Ela o beijou. Sim, também havia gostado. Mas isso não significava que ela devia aceitar tudo que viesse dele. Ele sabia que sequestro era ilegal, não sabia?

— Lembro que mencionei um favor — comentou ele andando e fazendo-a pensar no que havia acontecido.

Sim, ele havia mencionado algo a respeito de retornar o favor por ter trazido o carro pessoalmente. Ela achou que se referia a brincar com ele de novo e convencê-la a colocar suas mãos em alguma parte de seu corpo. Não apenas fez isso como mais, tudo por vontade própria.

A garganta dela se fechava à medida que a saída se aproximava. Um carro preto esporte reluzia no estacionamento do estúdio. As rodas brilhando e as linhas retas faziam com que parecesse saído de um filme 007. Esse era o carro emprestado da Brodricks? Ela conseguia ver Pace colocando-a no banco do passageiro, sentando atrás do volante e levando-a para sabe-se lá aonde para fazer sabe-se lá o quê.

Ela suspirou trêmula. Será que queria protestar?

Seus dedos se encolheram quando perguntou:

— O quão grande é esse favor?

— Bom, deixe-me dizer assim... — Ele a olhou e deu uma piscadela. — Não irá doer.

Ela engoliu em seco. Bom, era bom saber disso.

— O que quer que seja — observou ela. — Eu posso andar. Pode me abaixar.

— Poderia. Mas isto está divertido demais.

Lisonjeada e então surpresa, ela comentou:

— Você não desiste fácil, não é?

— Não quando sei que estou certo. Fale-me que não gostou de nosso beijo.

Ela cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar. Sempre tentando adivinhar. Ele não precisava da afirmação dela.

Do lado de fora, Pace acelerou. Quando ele não falava ou a abaixava, eles se encaravam. Os olhos azuis eram mais escuros, mas brilhavam a luz do sol, faiscando e queimando com determinação. Ela segurou o fôlego enquanto a levantava em seus braços e mexia a cabeça, fingindo que era difícil escutá-lo.

— Desculpe-me? — Perguntou ele. — Disse algo?

À medida que falava seu maxilar áspero, arranhava a têmpora dela, ligeira e gentilmente, cuidadosamente seguindo até sua bochecha. O corpo dela reagia, gemendo de desejo, como se sua carne e sangue fossem programados para sentar e implorar sempre que a promessa de contato íntimo com Pace fosse uma possibilidade.

Ela queria lhe pedir que demonstrasse um pouco de consideração e lhe cedesse algum espaço. Porém, desejava muito mais que aquela sensação deliciosa que ele provocara continuasse. De verdade, se ele beijava daquele jeito, como seria com o resto? Como seria conhecer Pace Davis completamente sem barreiras e agindo somente por instinto animal? Se ele não pudesse acender o fogo dela, ninguém mais poderia. Será que ambos não se desapontariam, de maneira alguma?

O maxilar de Pace arranhou o queixo dela, fazendo o coração de Phoebe bater mais forte e seus olhos se fecharem. Quando seus lábios encontraram os dela, seus mamilos despertaram debaixo de da blusa.

Ele mordeu de leve o lábio inferior dela e passou a língua em seu contorno.

— Fale para mim. Fale que você deseja que eu lhe beije novamente.

Phoebe sentiu a barriga contrair, e gemeu quando a boca de Pace se aproximou da sua.

Ela ficou tensa ao pensar no que aconteceria se tudo desse errado. Mas a necessidade para se deixar levar era maior do que a de respirar.

Ora, por que não?

Os braços dela se agarraram a seu pescoço e ela se levantou para buscar a boca de Pace. Para melhor ou pior, estava preparada para conversar.

_**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**_

O comentário veio por trás.

— Espere um momento. Vou vender os ingressos.

Envolvida por um beijo que era, inacreditavelmente, cada vez melhor, Phoebe recobrou a consciência antes que seus olhos se abrissem. Ela estava em frente aos estúdios Goldmar, beijando aquele que poderia ser seu salvador ou sua desgraça.

Agora, estavam acompanhados.

Phoebe se libertou do abraço dele e ajustou a visão. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se sem saída. Steve Trandy estava impecável, em calças feitas sob medida, com um bronzeado glorioso e óculos de design que destacavam seu nariz perfeitamente formado. Quando Steve retirou os óculos, seus olhos haviam se preenchido de desprezo.

— Se terminou... — Steve começou a falar, mas mudou o foco de atenção para Pace e seu queixo com uma covinha se encolheu. — Davis? É você?

— Phoebe me convidou para a gravação — respondeu Pace, como se eles tivessem se encontrado no supermercado. — Resolvi aceitar a proposta.

Enquanto punha Phoebe no chão, Steve arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

— Pelo o que vi você se divertiu.

Pace sorriu.

— Não esperava menos.

Steve mordeu o lábio antes de suavizar a expressão. Phoebe conseguia ler seus pensamentos. Ele não iria discutir com o gerente de um dos principais anunciantes da rede. Gostava demais de seu emprego para aborrecer os contadores.

Em vez disso, ele se voltou para Phoebe.

— Você não retornou a minha ligação ontem.

Phoebe sentiu Pace ficar tenso, e uma onda quente de testosterona percorreu-lhe. Como sempre, Steve usava um tom condescendente, mas Pace não precisava lutar por ela. Phoebe sabia cuidar de si mesma — de maneira calma e digna. Ela não queria dar a Steve mais motivos para ele fazer comentários maldosos a seu respeito, novamente.

Recordando-se da ligação perdida, ela se encolheu.

— Desculpe-me. Devo ter perdido.

— Precisamos conversar. — Steve guardou os óculos no bolso da camisa. — Na verdade, você só precisa ouvir.

Era difícil de acreditar que já fora apaixonada por ele. Tão arrogante. Sempre disposto a inflar o peito e implicar quando possível.

Ela se manteve firme.

— Estou sem tempo agora...

— Sugiro que arrume tempo — rosnou Steve.

— Acho que você não escutou — disse Pace em tom sério, e deu um passo para a frente. — A moça disse que está com pressa.

Um músculo no maxilar barbeado de Steve fisgou enquanto avaliava a situação. Seu oponente era quase uma cabeça mais alto, seus ombros eram mais largo, e transmitia poder inerente com a mesma autoridade da realeza. Se Steve começasse uma briga, Pace terminaria.

Steve estreitou os olhos, abriu as narinas, mas no final, colocou as mãos nos bolsos numa forma conciliadora.

— Não quero falar com você Davis. Quero falar com minha funcionária.

Pace sorriu sério.

— Já terminou o expediente dela.

Os olhos de Steve produziram faíscas, mas abriu aos poucos um sorriso, um sorriso confiante, de homem para homem. Coçando a lateral da testa, ele comentou a parte:

— Não desperdiçaria o meu tempo se fosse você.

Ele enrugou o nariz, como se dissesse que já esteve com ela e que não vale a pena.

Enquanto a garganta de Phoebe fechava e cerrava os punhos, Pace respondeu:

— Obrigado pela dica. Aqui está outra — ele pisou no espaço de Steve. — Se você falar com ela assim de novo, eu quebro seu maxilar.

Quando Pace abriu a porta do passageiro do Aston Martin, Phoebe aparentemente ainda tonta deslizou para dentro. Logo após Pace se sentou atrás do volante e, ainda com raiva, pôs o cinto de segurança. Aquela reunião não programada com Nick mais cedo, a qual ainda digeria no estúdio, o colocou no estado de espírito apropriado para lidar com pessoas arrogantes. Qualquer homem que insultasse uma mulher precisava aprender imediatamente a "ter modos, senão"... Ele estava quase arrependido de Steve não o ter enfrentado.

— Desculpe-me quanto aquilo — sussurrou Phoebe. — Steve pode ser um imbecil às vezes.

— Não precisa se desculpar. — Pace ligou o motor e saiu do estacionamento. — Exceto consigo mesma. Parece que vocês tiveram algo que foi além da relação profissional.

Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas ora, ele estava aborrecido e queria saber.

Enquanto olhava a paisagem do lado de fora da janela, ela roeu uma unha.

— Foi um erro.

O eufemismo do ano.

— Eu tenho uma política. — Ele se desviou para o principal aborrecimento. — Manter o trabalho à parte.

— Com exceção de nosso caso?

Ele franziu a testa.

— Não trabalhamos juntos.

— Estamos ligados por negócios.

— Vagamente.

Ela o encarou incrédula.

— Sua empresa patrocina meu programa.

— Não sou do marketing. Só estive naquele evento de patrocínio por conta de meu ir...

Ele evitou dizer e, sentindo uma acidez no estômago, limpou a garganta. Ela não precisava saber seu passado tão a fundo. Para ser mais exato, não queria falar sobre o assunto.

— O presidente da empresa — acrescentou ele. — Estava indisponível. — Nick aprovava orçamentos para publicidade, entre outros projetos. Pace aprovava os veículos. — Além do mais, você não pode me comparar com aquele idiota.

A insinuação de Steve tocava em sua cabeça de novo. Fora tão desequilibrada que ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— Steve — observou ele. — Tentando me alertar que você não vale a pena.

Se Phoebe Moore era frígida, ele usaria asinhas e sapatilhas após a meia noite.

Esfregando seus braços e cruzando as pernas, ela lhe deu um olhar cauteloso.

— Por que tem certeza de que ele está errado?

Pace diminuiu a velocidade do carro.

— Deixe-me estacionar e mostrarei.

A forma como ela correspondeu a seu beijo havia sido prova o suficiente. Sua entrega foi instintiva e, sendo brando, muito excitante. Phoebe não era frígida. Ela sequer era quente. Ela fervia.

Deixá-lo beijá-la por uma segunda vez comprovava que ela estava finalmente aceitando seu modo de pensar, que eles deviam conduzir essa atração feroz até o próximo e eletrizante estágio. Não terminar o que começaram hoje seria um crime. Ele apenas desejava que Phoebe não tivesse outro compromisso.

Mas sempre haveria amanhã. Ele esperou por esta chance até agora. Podia, portanto, esperar um pouco mais.

O celular dela tocou. Enquanto manuseava o volante, o sorriso de Pace se tornou desdenhoso. Quase desejava que fosse Steve. Adoraria voltar e mostrar para aquele animal que não estava de brincadeira.

Phoebe pegou o telefone da bolsa, atendeu-o e então gritou:

— Ah não! Ele está bem? — Quando Pace lhe dirigiu um olhar preocupado, ela concordou, suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. — Não, eu entendo Wendy. Eu darei outro jeito. Com certeza. Obrigada por me informar.

O sinal de trânsito ficou vermelho e Pace parou o Aston Martin no acostamento. Phoebe olhava fixamente para frente.

— Problemas? — perguntou ele.

— Minha viagem para Tyler's Stream foi cancelada.

Os desejos dele se realizavam. Agora, eles poderiam passar o dia juntos. E se ela não parecesse tão decepcionada, ele estaria radiante.

— Qual é o problema?

— Eu tinha arrumado um faz-tudo esta tarde, para terminar um serviço na casa de minha tia. Quem me ligou era a mulher dele. Daryl caiu enquanto limpava calhas de um telhado mais cedo. Quebrou a perna. Uma fratura exposta.

Pace fez uma careta. Horrível.

— Qual era o serviço?

— Perto do final do último inverno, o aquecedor de minha tia parou de funcionar. Meg achou que ela ficaria bem, mas acabou no hospital com pneumonia. Ela contratou Daryl para ver se havia conserto. Ele lhe passou um orçamento e pediu uma peça, que ainda está no porão.

Um ônibus cheio de turistas japoneses se aproximou e o sinal ficou verde.

— Sua tia não é muito habilidosa para cuidar disso? — Pace resumiu o dilema, e ela confirmou. — Logo hoje, você iria garantir que o serviço seria feito antes de o inverno chegar?

Ela confirmou de novo.

— Meg deve voltar da viagem em pouco mais de um mês. Não posso garantir que tudo fique bem e ela não retorne ao hospital. — Ela se voltou ao telefone. — Terei de chamar outro para a próxima semana.

— Eu posso fazer o serviço.

Ela sorriu discretamente.

— Obrigada, mas é um radiador, não um motor V8.

— Para nós mecânicos é o que basta.

Ela se sentou ereta e considerou sua proposta por um momento.

— Não posso lhe pedir isso.

Mas o brilho em seus olhos confirmou que ele queria ajudá-la. É claro que gostaria de passar algum tempo com ela também, queria na verdade, ter a chance de beijá-la de novo, mas também desejava ajudar.

— Você não me pediu nada — observou ele. — Fui eu quem se ofereceu.

— E uma viagem longa.

Ele mudou o câmbio e se juntou às fileiras que enchiam o tráfego sobre a Harbour Bridge.

— Gosto de viagens longas.

— Mas meu cachorro pode não gostar. Ele não está acostumado a me dividir.

— Garanto que só o morderei se ele o fizer antes.

Phoebe sorriu, mas logo o desfez.

— Aceito... Mas com uma condição.

Se a condição fosse não beijá-la de novo, ele não concordaria.

— Diga.

A boca linda de Phoebe se abriu em um sorriso desafiador.

— Em algum momento, eu quero dirigir.

Uma mulher que agia com o coração. Ele riu e acelerou.

— Combinado.

Phoebe abriu de maneira silenciosa à porta do seu apartamento e explicou:

— Meu cachorro não está acostumado a visitas. Ele pode ser um pouco arisco se não lhe conhece.

— Não se preocupe — garantiu Pace. — Cresci com cachorros. Sei que eles são o melhor amigo do homem e que são fiéis.

Ela lhe deu um olhar que dizia para não entrar ainda, então abriu lentamente a porta.

O filhote no sofá se sentou e arregalou as orelhas. A vista de sua dona relaxou as orelhas e seu rabo balançou. Então, ele viu Pace. O rabo parou de balançar. Rosnou e partiu como um pequeno trovão pela sala.

— Hannie! — gritou Phoebe. — Comporte-se.

O filhote, que se chamava Hannie, caiu de barriga e colocou o focinho entre as patas dianteiras esticadas. Pace mexeu o maxilar. Pobre cachorrinho, apenas queria proteger a dona. Ele compreendeu. Apostou que Hannie e Steve não se entenderam.

— Não vai ser mais do que um minuto — informou Phoebe, indo para uma entrada que levava, Pace supôs, para o quarto. — Vou trocar de roupa e pegar algumas coisas.

— Tudo bem — respondeu. — Hannie e eu vamos nos conhecer melhor.

Pace notou uma saudação genial, de um garoto para o outro. O cachorro pequeno endireitou a cabeça e sua coleira de diamante artificial brilhou.

— O que me diz de você e eu pormos tudo às claras? — Indagou Pace caminhando ao redor. — Assim podemos aproveitar a tarde juntos, nós três. O que me diz? — Pace ficou à vontade, olhou para o cachorro e esticou a mão. — Amigos?

Perto dos dedos de Pace, pequenos dentes ferozes estalaram, e então latiram como um tiro inesperado. Pace se afastou do sofá.

— O que aconteceu aí?

Pace não respondeu o chamado do quarto até contar seus dedos. Ele soprou a ponta dos dedos e ajeitou os ombros e os braços.

— Ah, somente Hannie e eu fazendo amizade.

Ele recobrou suas percepções e saiu de perto do cachorro. Hannie tinha dentes rápidos como um ninja e os mostrava para ele. Pace estalou o pescoço e girou os ombros. Então, deu um sorriso cínico.

A cena não foi muito diferente do confronto que teve com Nick pela manhã. Um de muitos.

Enquanto crescia, Pace escutou por diversas vezes como os irmãos eram parecidos. Na aparência e no jeito talvez, mas a forma de pensar eram como água e vinagre. Nick vivia para os números, e Pace amava adrenalina, especialmente atrás do volante de um carro. Este amor e fascinação em comum por carros foram à razão por que seu pai o deixou no comando da empresa.

Nicholas Sênior moldou Pace para função desde a pré-adolescência. Parte de Pace se deleitava com a atenção e a crença de seu pai em suas habilidades. Nicholas Sênior foi um personagem poderoso. Todos queriam agradá-lo.

Mas outra parte de Pace sentiu-se quase ressentido por estar sendo preparado para uma função que no fundo, ele se achava apenas capaz pela metade. Uma função que ele jamais poderia exercer financeiramente da maneira brilhante como seu pai.

Toda vez em que encontrava Nick, invariavelmente eles brigavam. Pace se lembrava da ensurdecedora magnitude com que a previsão se concretizou.

Desde que se recordava, ele e Nick competiam... Na quadra de tênis, pelas garotas do colégio, mas em particular, pela atenção e aprovação de seu pai. Pace não queria cogitar qual deles seria o favorito se ele estivesse vivo, mas Nick nunca cansou de procurar maneiras sutis para irritá-lo. Como nesta manhã.

Quando foi pegar o Aston Martin para Phoebe, ele encontrou Nick atrás de sua mesa. Nick queria saber sobre os números de que precisaria na segunda-feira; não queria erros e sugeriu que Pace checasse-os duas vezes para ter certeza. Três vezes, se fosse o caso.

O temperamento dele ferveu. Como em outras ocasiões em sua vida, Pace queria dar um soco nele.

Uma batida ecoou na sala de estar, e Pace foi atender à porta ao mesmo tempo em que Phoebe saia do quarto. Os cabelos dela era como seda e aquelas curvas angelicais debaixo do vestido branco eram de tirar o fôlego. A pele de Pace se aqueceu à medida que seu desejo crescente substituía a irritação fervente de pouco atrás.

Quando seus olhos feitos joias sorriam com facilidade enquanto passava, o sangue de Pace fervia brando. Ele não aguentava mais tanta ansiedade quanto a como o resto do dia seria mesmo com Hannie por perto.

Ela abriu a porta para uma senhora idosa e exclamou:

— Ah, bom dia Sra. G!

Pondo seus pensamentos particulares de lado, Pace acenou de forma educada para a mulher com o cabelo negro pintado e um vestido colorido. Enquanto a Sra.G. entrava no apartamento, ela os observou atentamente, com seu maxilar se movendo como se uma dentadura mal ajustada aterrorizasse suas gengivas.

— Não quis interromper nada — comentou ela. Um único latido soou quando Hannie saltou para os braços da Sra. G. Aqueles olhos indagadores se enchiam de amor descarado. — Como está garoto querido?

Pace sentiu-se desconfortável enquanto os beijos, do tipo molhados, envolvendo duas bocas e uma língua eram trocados.

— Você não está interrompendo nada Sra. G. — disse Phoebe guiando-a para a sala.

— Queria saber se precisará de mim este fim de semana.

— Na verdade — contou Phoebe. — Estamos indo para o interior.

A Sra. G. fez uma expressão afiada.

— Para a casa de sua tia? Deve estar bom nesta época do ano.

Ela encarou Pace como uma diretora de colégio avaliando um possível encrenqueiro.

Phoebe apontou para Pace.

— Este é um amigo meu... Pace Davis.

A Sra. G. o encarou.

— Gosta de cachorros, Sr. Davis?

— Claro — respondeu ele. — Quentes... Com mostarda e picles.

Ele riu, mas todos ao redor permaneceram em silêncio, inclusive Hannie. Ele puxou a própria orelha. Piada ruim.

Após avaliá-lo pela última vez, Sra. G. se voltou para Phoebe.

— Vim lhe contar que terei um compromisso na próxima quarta-feira. Mas não será até muito tarde.

Phoebe se voltou para conduzir Sra. G. para fora.

— Garanto que chegarei mais cedo para pegar Hannie se ele estiver em sua casa.

A Sra. G. beijou a cabeça de Hannie.

— Seja um bom garoto. Nada de caçar gambás, hum?

Ela olhou para Pace.

— Não preciso lhe dizer para se comportar, espero?

Pace sorriu.

— Eu não caço gambás há anos.

— Até logo Sra. G.

Pegando Hannie de volta, Phoebe levou Sra. G. até a porta. Quando ela já estava fora de alcance, Phoebe pediu desculpas.

— Ela é não muito doce quando a conhece.

Pace deu com os ombros.

— Não se preocupe. Ela foi tão doce como uma abelha na colmeia.

Phoebe deu um tapinha de brincadeira no braço dele e foi para a cozinha.

— Vou pegar algo para você comer — anunciou por trás dos ombros.

Percebendo que sairia, Hannie correu pelo chão de madeira até a porta da frente. Pace sorriu. Cachorro esperto. Esperto demais.

Pace olhou pelo apartamento. Algumas pinturas surrealistas na parede, ar-condicionado e mobília confortável com almofadas alegres.

Ele avistou uma folha de papel solta na mesinha de cabeceira e a pegou.

— Lista de desejos de Phoebe — murmurou ele, e balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Típica mulher organizada. Fazendo antecipadamente, uma lista para o Natal.

Olhou a página até se voltar para o topo. Uma onda quente de esperança o atingiu enquanto relia o primeiro item: Encontrar o Homem Certo Agora.

Impressionado, Pace assoviou baixinho.

Ele olhou para o lado. Com Phoebe ainda ocupada na cozinha, voltou-se para a lista.

Talvez não fosse um pedido tão estranho. Era o século XXI. Esperava-se que as mulheres de hoje também tivessem suas carreiras. E conciliar isso com o Homem Certo e algumas crianças era difícil. Ora, ele estava prestes á completar 30 anos e sequer estava preparado para este tipo de compromisso. Flertar era uma boa alternativa para ambos os sexos.

Mas se ter uma relação memorável estava no topo da lista de Phoebe, havia duas explicações para sua atitude difícil nas últimas semanas. Era talvez justamente isso, uma atitude de conquista, como sempre suspeitou, ou ela não o considerou um candidato para a posição.

Aqueles beijos. Aqueles beijos de hoje tirariam as dúvidas dela.

De qualquer maneira, estava a caminho de Tyler's Stream e havia uma viagem tranquila pela frente.

_**CAPÍTULO CINCO**_

O aquecedor de sua tia Meg precisava de conserto. Hannie até agora não tinha atacado o rosto de seu amigo. Ela e Pace gostavam da companhia um do outro mesmo fora de seu modo usual de flerte. Apesar do começo incomum, hoje se revelava um bom dia.

Na metade do caminho para Tyler's Stream, o bom humor diminuiu.

Enquanto dirigiam em um trecho vazio da estrada em um carro inglês superpotente que parecia feito nos sonhos, Phoebe percebeu pelo vidro que começava a chover. O dia abriu um céu azul limpo, mas à medida que iam para o sul, nuvens de chuva surgiram. Ela verificou pelo espelho traseiro.

Nenhum carro atrás deles. Nada à frente.

— Preparado para eu assumir o controle ou planeja dirigir o dia inteiro?

Sentado a seu lado, Pace escolheu outro CD da pilha que Phoebe trouxera.

Pelas últimas duas horas, escutaram música enquanto Hannie cochilava no suntuoso banco de trás. Conversaram sobre feriados e filmes, mas ainda bem, ele relembrou os incidentes pela manhã. Tanto os beijos calorosos que trocaram quanto a situação com Steve.

Talvez Pace não quisesse distraí-la demais enquanto ela conduzia um carro que poderia arrancar de uma conta bancária duzentos mil, pelo menos. Ele deve ter muita influência dentro da Brodricks para conseguir pegar um carro desses emprestado. O carro era espantosamente suave, incrivelmente poderoso e equipado com o que tinha de mais avançado.

Dirigir na chuva não era algo que apreciava. Esticando o pescoço, ela olhou ao redor.

— Acho que vou parar no próximo posto.

Mal tinha falado quando avistou uma massa borrada enorme, da cor de terra vermelha, vindo da direção oposta da estrada. O coração dela foi para a boca em um segundo antes do instinto tomar conta e ela pisar nos freios.

O canguru era monstruoso. Se o atingisse, nem se sabe o tamanho do estrago para o carro e para os passageiros. Ela também não achava que o canguru fosse sobreviver também.

Ela ouviu Pace xingar enquanto se seguravam e o carro balançava rápida e repetidamente desacelerando com seus freios antiderrapantes premium. Tudo teria ficado bem se o canguru tivesse continuado a pular de volta para o mato. Em vez disso, ele ficou parado em suas poderosas pernas traseiras. Quando se viram através do para-brisa, Phoebe sentiu o sangue gelar.

Eles iriam se chocar.

Ela puxou o freio e o carro girou. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, mas em outro lugar, a cena parecia ser em câmera lenta. Ela usou a embreagem, seus olhos terrivelmente abertos, à medida que a frente diminuía a velocidade. Como uma boneca de pano, foi jogada de um lado para o outro.

Como se estivesse em um pesadelo, que parecia piorar ficou sem voz para gritar.

Quando o carro finalmente parou, Phoebe estava pálida, as pernas bambas e o Aston Martin encarava o norte e não o sul.

Incapaz de se mover ou piscar, ela se sentou confusa, tentando raciocinar o que havia acontecido, enquanto o coração queria sair pela boca. Quando a porta do motorista se abriu, ela engasgou e olhou.

Pace a olhava intrigado, com uma veia pulsando de forma errática em sua testa.

— Mude de lugar — mandou ele. Precisamos sair da estrada antes que um reboque ou uma família em um Sedan venha por aquele morro.

Sentindo-se como se estivesse em um deque inclinado em meio a uma tempestade, ela encarou o banco vazio a seu lado. Quando moveu o braço, forçando sua mente e corpo a fazerem algo, ela se arrastou apoiando no câmbio da marcha. Pace entrou e com movimentos precisos, mudou a posição do carro e o estacionou no acostamento.

Ele colocou um braço sobre o descanso para a cabeça no banco do passageiro. O rosto dela estava pálido, assim como o dele. Quando sua mão firme encostou-se à cabeça de Phoebe, ele a moveu para perto de si, o peito dela não se continha em emoção.

Alívio. Gratidão infinita. Eles não bateram. Não estavam feridos ou pior. Ela queria jogar seus braços sobre o pescoço dele e nunca largar.

Seu olhar concentrado a olhou dos pés à cabeça.

— Está tudo bem?

O corpo dela ficou trêmulo. As mãos tremiam sem controle, como se ela tentasse falar, seus dentes provavelmente bateriam uns contra os outros. Nunca esteve em acidente de carro antes, mas sua mãe sim. O pior tipo. Com o pior dos resultados.

Os pulmões dela imploravam por ar, Phoebe tomou fôlego, mas não conseguiu evitar a lágrima que escorria pela bochecha. Pace se inclinou e segurando-a perto, acariciou suas costas.

— Está tudo bem — sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, passando a mão em seu cabelo enquanto um caminhão passava e o carro vibrava. — Você está bem agora.

Ela concentrava cada fibra de seu corpo no calor e na força dele. Sentia que Tyler's Stream estava muito perto. As memórias... Boas e ruins. Ela cresceu em um bom lar, com muito amor.

Sim, ela estava bem, muito bem.

Mas o que seria dela sem a tia Meg?

Em uma hora, Pace conduziu o Aston Martin por alguns buracos que levavam à remota e exótica casa na cidadezinha de Tyler's Stream... O local que Phoebe já chamara de lar. As nuvens já haviam dispersado de novo e um sol tranquilo aparecia ao oeste.

Ela permaneceu calada durante o resto da trajetória. Pace também estava quieto.

Girar na estrada irritaria qualquer um, mas o carro estava intacto e ninguém se machucara, ainda bem. Ela nunca esqueceria a sensação sufocante quando pensou que era apenas uma questão de segundos antes de se chocar contra o enorme canguru. Foi como se cada parte do corpo, do coração às pernas, tivesse sugado sua energia, que estaria saindo pelos dedos dos pés. Também recordaria de como Pace a segurou e a confortou em seguida.

Estava trêmula demais para se sentir tola ou fraca. Aceitou contente ser tranquilizada por ele, e foi grata por tê-la deixado ficar no banco até que se sentisse pronta. Era estranho, mas pensou nas voltas que o relacionamento deles tomou desde as 17 horas de ontem. Ela descobriu um novo lado para o conquistador bad boy e gostou. Bastante.

Durante a hora seguinte, Hannie aproveitou o vento fresco que batia em seu rosto no banco traseiro. Ele ficou quieto o tempo inteiro, mesmo após o incidente. Mas agora, o motor estava quase parando antes que Hannie pulasse do carro, correndo latindo para a porta da frente da casa de campo. Lá, ele se sentou e permaneceu parado como uma estátua, aguardando a dona destrancar a porta e deixá-lo entrar.

Rindo, Pace abriu a porta do passageiro.

— Ele sempre fica tão entusiasmado com as visitas ao campo?

— Sempre — respondeu Phoebe, saindo do lado do passageiro. — É bom... Para visitar.

Andando à frente, Phoebe observou a cena, e uma nostalgia estranha e confusa a invadiu. O lugar parecia o mesmo, um refugio. Cortinas penduradas, a porta da frente pintada com o mesmo vermelho profundo e as paredes pareciam ter sido lavadas ontem.

A cada lado do caminho de pedras, flores violetas e rosas murchavam junto com os resquícios do verão. O gramado, no entanto, estava verde como sempre. O céu estava limpo, com as gradações de cor e profundidade que terras exóticas apenas poderiam tentar atingir. E o ar estava fresco e estranhamente embriagante, não havia fábricas ou engarrafamentos por quilômetros. Odores sutis do solo preto úmido, eucalipto misturado com a menta de pinheiros, lembrando-a das longas caminhadas, risadas compartilhadas e, às vezes, lágrimas.

Do bagageiro do carro, Pace retirou a cesta e a caixa de ferramentas que pegara na Brodricks. Quando Phoebe abriu a porta da frente, Hannie disparou para dentro, lançando-se em seu canto favorito, debaixo de um pôster emoldurado de Jimi Hendrix autografado que ficava pendurado em um lado da lareira de pedra.

Pace pôs a cesta no chão então, foi ao centro da sala e olhou ao redor: um quadro de uma pirâmide meditativa de um lado, cristais pendurados por cima das entradas, vários LPs que ficavam contra a parede...

— Isto é... — Ele assentiu, sem expressão. — Bom isto é estranho.

Phoebe riu e ele sorriu aliviado, demonstrando estar contente de compreendê-lo.

— Parece que entrei em uma máquina do tempo.

Um quadro psicodélico parecia ter saltado em sua direção, já que coçou os olhos devido à dor provocada.

Phoebe fez um gesto de fanfarra no ar.

— Bem-vindo ao altar de Tyler's Stream aos anos 1960.

— Bom e velho sexo, drogas e rock n'roll?

— Meg ficaria mais à vontade com paz, amor e rock n'roll. — Phoebe apontou para um relógio de parede com uma foto de Elvis Presley, que balançava os quadris toda vez que tocava. — Muito rock n'roll.

Passando por um aparador, Pace passou o dedo pela moldura do que Phoebe sabia ser o orgulho e a alegria de sua tia... Uma foto de Meg, resplandecente em sua roupa flower-power, fazendo o gesto da paz em Woodstock ao lado da "colega" Janis Joplin. O ceticismo dele desapareceu quando pegou o porta-retratos para examiná-lo mais atentamente. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Sua tia Meg conhece muita gente.

— Vamos dizer que ela é habilidosa com as pessoas.

Ele deu uma olhada ao redor, apreciando.

— Aposto que deve ter sido um lugar doido para se passar as férias.

Phoebe foi remover o lençol que cobria a cadeira de balanço.

— Meus amigos achavam bem divertidos. Estranho, mas divertido. — Foi aí que entendeu o que ele havia dito. — Férias? Não. Eu cresci aqui.

Ele franziu o rosto, interrogativo. Claro, não sabia.

— Só eu e minha tia após a morte de minha mãe. Eu tinha 4 anos.

A expressão de Pace se desfez.

— Ah, Phoebe... Desculpe-me. — Sem ver, ele substituiu a foto. — Tem irmãos ou irmãs?

Com o lençol nos braços, Phoebe negou com a cabeça. Isso certamente a desanimava. Ela teria adorado ter uma irmã mais nova para paparicar e proteger. Alguém para compartilhar... Piadas, roupas, memórias. Ela invejava as pessoas que tinham isso.

— E seu pai? — perguntou ele.

Os cristais tocaram em uma corrente de ar perturbadora, enquanto ela punha o lençol em um canto para atrasar a resposta.

Pais não era seu assunto favorito.

— Não tenho pai.

Ele a estudou por um longo momento.

— Quer dizer que você não o conheceu? — perguntou calmamente.

Na janela da sala de jantar, ela desamarrou o laço da cortina.

— Há alguma diferença? Quando se é uma criança — explicou ela lentamente. — Não conhecer uma pessoa e uma pessoa não existir é praticamente o mesmo.

Quando visitava as casas de seus amigos, observava os pais deles juntos, ou escutando falarem dos pais deles ou algo assim, ela imaginava como seria ter um pai, afinal. Ela se sentia... Diferente. Sempre do lado de fora. No ônibus para a escola infantil, notou que algumas pessoas também a viam assim. Ser ilegítima era considerado por muitos um pecado, ao menos, naquela cidadezinha.

No colegial, a situação se tornou ainda mais difícil.

Aquelas memórias traziam à tona sentimentos ruins. Ela preferia afastá-los e se concentrar no agora.

Ela se virou e viu que a simpatia transmitida na voz de Pace também estava em seu rosto. Mas ela queria que aquele azul vibrante de seus olhos brilhasse de novo. Não queria reviver o passado.

— O aquecedor é lá embaixo — anunciou ela calmamente. Caminhou até um quarto que levava ao porão e abriu a porta. — Quanto tempo acha que vai levar?

Segurando a caixa de ferramentas, ele a seguiu. Um braço poderoso passando pelo o dela era o suficiente para fazê-la tremer e se lembrou de seus lábios contra os de Pace... Habilidosos e viciantes.

Mas ainda estava perturbada pelo incidente. Por enquanto, ela se concentraria na tarefa imediata.

Dispensando a sensação prazerosa abaixo de sua barriga, ela apertou um interruptor, acendendo duas lâmpadas penduradas por fios desordenados.

Pace desceu.

— Eu lhe direi quando ficar pronto. Pode levar uns cinco minutos. — Ele desapareceu embaixo. — Ou metade da noite.

Meia hora mais tarde, Pace girou uma torcida impermeável no parafuso restante e se afastou para avaliar seu trabalho. A parte para o aquecedor encaixou sem problemas. Se tudo desse certo, os invernos de tia Meg seriam confortáveis por um longo tempo.

Ele recolheu suas ferramentas, pois sabia que aquela luz no porão deveria ser rara. Várias caixas fedendo a mofo se acumulavam nas prateleiras. Pilhas caprichadas de livros mofados enfileirados nas inúmeras estantes. A tia colecionava artefatos: um par de girafas de l, 80 metros majestosas, um enorme Buda sorridente, inúmeros rodos que supôs serem tapeçarias. Tudo estava em seu lugar.

Pace subiu as escadas que rangiam, refletindo sobre como ele e Meg eram parecidos. Ele também gostava de deixar tudo organizado. Desde rapaz, cada chave inglesa tinha de ser rotineiramente guardada. Na universidade, cada linha e dimensão de engenharia precisavam ser exatas. Sempre as calibrações eram checadas diversas vezes.

Nick também era assim, acompanhando o mercado financeiro e analisando oportunidades econômicas para aproveitar o máximo de cada redução de impostos e investimentos.

Sim, ele e Nick eram parecidos também. E tão diferentes.

Ele chegou à luz intensa da sala de estar das Moore. Pace tinha recusado um copo de refresco. Agora, estava sedento e esfomeado. Não comia desde o café da manhã, e o ronco de seu estômago o lembrava disso a cada dois minutos.

Ao encontrar a cozinha, ele olhou casualmente ao redor. Por lá, não havia objetos autografados por músicos lendários do rock. Apenas azulejos que cercavam um banco de madeira e uma coleção de utensílios pendurados sobre um antigo forno. Ele checou o quarto, à distância. Phoebe não estava lá.

Ele estava prestes a sair quando viu fotos penduradas na prateleira perto da janela, fotos em paisagem em uma moldura de prata dupla. De um lado, uma mulher jovem, bela e feliz, com uma semelhança incrível com Phoebe, segurava um bebê pequeno diante da câmera. Os cabelos loiros e claros e o par de olhos verdes não deixavam dúvida.

Ao lado dela, estava uma garota com uma beleza pouco comum com um rosto no formato de um coração... Phoebe aos 9 ou 10 anos, em um balanço de pneu de uma árvore antiga e grande. Havia algo pequeno em sua mão, um canivete talvez, que brilhava com a luz do sol. O sorriso dela levantava suas bochechas de tal maneira que estreitavam seus olhos felizes. O coração de Pace sentiu uma pontada. Então, esta era a garota que cresceu sem os pais.

Ele passou o dedo pelo vidro. A linha sem poeira deixou o sorriso de Phoebe mais iluminado.

O pai de Pace, foi um homem extremamente ocupado e trabalhador, e uma presença grandiosa como um mentor com que Pace jamais teria comparação. Mas Nicholas Sênior se fazia disponível um pouquinho se um de seus filhos realmente precisasse dele, mesmo que para obter sua atenção irrestrita levasse tempo. O positivo assim como o negativo... Pace não conseguia imaginar crescer sem a influência de seu pai.

Então havia Phoebe, que não apenas sentia falta de seu pai, mas de sua mãe também. Ela tivera a tia. Mas ainda assim...

Ele estudou as fotos e cerrou os dentes. Que homem poderia abandonar um filho?

Phoebe abriu a porta dos fundos da casa de campo e, ao ver uma silhueta alta e larga em pé na cozinha, ela instintivamente deu um passo para trás. Não estava acostumada a ver um homem na casa, qualquer homem. Mas ao segurar a respiração, ela logo percebeu quem era.

Acalmando seu coração que protestava, ela deu um forte suspiro.

— Pace, você quase me matou de susto.

Ele parecia um tanto abalado, ajeitando as molduras das fotos que segurava na prateleira.

— Terminei com o aquecedor — disse ele vindo adiante. — Fui ver onde todos tinham se escondido.

— Estava no lado de fora.

— Onde você foi? — Pace esticou o pescoço ao redor dela.

Pegando-o pelo braço, Phoebe refez seus passos na entrada e Pace a seguiu.

Árvores e fileiras de pinheiros adornavam morros púrpuras distantes. Intocados, odores calmos surgiam de todos os cantos... Madeira antiga, cheiro das flores do campo e o ar mais puro do campo. Era lindo. E ainda assim, Phoebe não perdeu tempo em deixar esta cidade. Com exceção de sua tia, o lar era o lugar onde o coração ficava, mas se seu coração estava em Tyler's Stream, ela teria de desenterrá-lo para saber.

— Quando eu fiz 17 anos, Meg e eu reformamos o quarto das empregadas. — Contou ela, levando-os a uma pequena cabana ao final do caminho. — Era ótimo ter meu próprio espaço com meus objetos, ouvir a música quando quisesse. Mas eu tinha responsabilidades também. Limpar, cozinhar, fazer a própria cama.

Ela se sentia tão adulta. Mas nunca passou dos limites. Nunca sonhou em chamar garotos para vir no meio da noite. Ela não trairia a confiança de Meg. Sobretudo, não queria terminar como sua mãe... Completamente apaixonada e grávida, porém sozinha. Uma criança merecia ter ambos os pais. Ora, merecia pelo menos um.

Enquanto entravam, o nível inferior sendo uma sala de estar e o quarto um sótão aberto Pace aprovou com a cabeça.

— Aconchegante. — Ele viu um tapete de pele de urso falsa entre a lareira e um sofá indígena de algodão. Quando pôs os olhos no balcão, seus olhos faiscaram. — Ah, aí está você.

Phoebe olhou na direção dele e sorriu.

— Acha que está pronto agora?

Ela se referia ao café, mas não deixou de notar o brilho em seu olhar com a sugestão, ou com a indireta que foi de seus olhos para os dela.

Mais à vontade, ela voltou para ferver a água.

Ela já tinha visto aquele olhar antes. Um olhar que desejava o mesmo que ela e agora, queria ela. Mais cedo em Sydney, ela achou que o desejava também. Agora, após o quase acidente, sozinhos...

Bom, ela se sentia mais cautelosa. Complicado.

— Café ou chocolate? — Perguntou ela, um tanto distraída.

Quando ele não respondeu, ela olhou por trás do ombro.

Como se fosse uma escolha difícil, Pace moveu a cabeça. Ele foi em direção a ela, cada vez mais próximo, até que sua boca estivesse a uma respiração da dela. Os pelos em seu rosto brilhavam prateados na luz que entrava pela janela.

Então, aquela boca masculina sorriu, e de repente, como invadida por uma vontade súbita, a ponta dos dedos de Phoebe queimava de vontade de acariciar aquele rosto áspero e compará-lo com a suavidade de seus lábios. Ainda sentia-se insegura, mas não conseguia mais controlar a atração que sentia por ele.

— Acho que prefiro chocolate — disse ele com aquela voz grave que soava como música e fazia seu sangue ferver, antes de olhar descompromissado por cima de seu ombro para a lareira. — Está frio o bastante para acender um fogo.

Olhou para cima então, de novo para os lábios dela. Um sorriso de lado surgia em sua boca, com seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados surgindo à medida que seu sorriso crescia.

— Vamos acender o fogo?

Tremendo por dentro, Phoebe engoliu em seco.

Ela sabia o que queria: chocolate primeiro, colchão confortável e lençóis frescos em seguida. Após aqueles beijos explosivos mais cedo, ela não o culpava.

Por dentro dela, aquele redemoinho de desejo se intensificava, o coração acelerado afetando o resto de seu corpo em uma onde deliciosa. Nuca, mamilos, pontas dos dedos, tudo estava tomado por uma comichão. Apesar de suas relações anteriores... A dúvida sobre si mesma... Dormir com Pace não seria o ato mais natural e fácil do mundo?

Ele a encarava.

— Tive uma ideia. Mas vou precisar de algumas coisas.

O coração de Phoebe bateu mais forte. Algumas coisas como... Óleo de massagem? Chocolate para o corpo?

— Temos uma garrafa térmica?

Phoebe piscou. Ele disse... Garrafa térmica?

— E uma toalha para piquenique?

Ela piscou de novo.

— Sim, tenho uma toalha... E uma garrafa térmica.

— Vai escurecer logo. — Indo até a janela, Pace abriu a cortina para mostrar o horizonte insinuando um pôr do sol rosado. — Vamos levar o chocolate quente conosco no passeio. Você não tinha mencionado também uma torta de maçã?

Phoebe deu uma olhada na direção dele, visualizou dois corpos se cobrindo e, de repente, enxergou como realmente era, um quarto pitoresco com uma cama arrumada, prateleiras cheias de memórias, uma caixa com vestido de infância e um urso de pelúcia caolho posicionado nas almofadas. O retiro de uma jovem do mundo ao redor.

Ainda assim, eles separaram a torta e as bebidas para o piquenique. O cheiro dele preenchia seus pulmões, o calor provocava sua pele, e Phoebe refletiu que era o momento de amadurecer também.

_**CAPÍTULO SEIS**_

Dez minutos depois, eles caminhavam pelas margens de um riacho bonito que fez Pace se lembrar dos campos quando esteve na Alemanha, verde intenso e um visual de tirar o fôlego. O sol se punha e uma brisa refrescante passava entre as colinas. Hannie corria à frente, confiando em Pace e sua dona, enquanto desaparecia no mato. Pace respirou fundo um o ar natural.

— Sente falta destes espaços abertos?

— Às vezes. Meg e minha mãe amavam o campo. Aquela casa pertenceu aos pais delas, e aos pais deles antes. Meg costuma recordar por horas sobre suas "aventuras no mato" quando jovens.

— Parece que eram boas amigas — comentou Pace, pensando em Nick e como nunca se entenderam e permaneciam em constante disputa. Enquanto crescia, era sempre quem havia batido mais forte na bola? Quem fazia a maior torta de lama? Entre as expectativas de seu pai e a provocação de Nick, Pace se manteve em alerta constante. Mas conseguiu aguentar a pressão. Até aquela maldita desgraça pública.

Agora, bastava olhar para Nick para se lembrar do quanto errou há três anos. Isso o perturbou como nada antes. E Nick sabia disso.

— Meg era um pouco mais velha — continuou Phoebe. — E era mais sábia. Quando minha mãe se apaixonou por um homem que estava de passagem, Meg ficou ao lado dela.

Ela parou para colher uma flor, enquanto Pace juntava as peças. O homem a que ela se referia era o pai de Phoebe.

— Você tentou descobrir quem ele era? — Perguntou ele.

Girando o talo, Phoebe olhou para longe e levantou o queixo.

— Outros podem ter vontade de encontrar o pai biológico. Eu não.

Pace achou que compreendia.

— Acho que não mudaria nada.

— Não fico mais imaginando o que houve com ele. Mas há algumas coisas que eu mudaria se pudesse.

— Como?

— Como minha mãe nunca desistindo da ideia de que meu pai voltaria para ela. Na noite em que morreu, ela estava dirigindo para vê-lo. Era uma noite chuvosa. Um motorista de caminhão dormiu ao volante e... — Ela jogou a flor para longe. — Bem, ela nunca mais voltou.

Pace sentiu-se mal. A mãe dela morreu em um acidente de carro? Ela tivera razões suficientes para estar trêmula quando o carro deles perdeu o controle. Tendo perdido a mãe nessas circunstâncias, aquela situação deve ter sido ainda mais angustiante para Phoebe.

A expressão dela suavizou.

— Mas eu tinha minha tia. Ela me amou como se eu fosse filha dela, e sempre a enxerguei como uma mãe. Não sei o que seria de mim sem Meg — a boca de Phoebe estreitou. — Às vezes, gostaria de poder contar para minha mãe isso.

Pace engoliu para retirar o peso que se acumulava na garganta. Phoebe não apenas tinha sido abandonada pelo pai, como também se sentia largada pela mãe, uma mulher que era responsável por uma criança pequena, mas dirigiu em uma noite chuvosa para visitar um ex-namorado que não a queria mais.

O pai de Pace poderia ter trabalhado em excesso, mas ele sabia que ficava fora por longas horas não apenas por vontade, mas para o bem e a segurança de sua família. O avô de Pace fora um alcoólatra que gastou todo o dinheiro em bebida e aterrorizou a casa à noite em surtos de fúria alcoolizada. Nicholas Sênior quis uma vida diferente para seus filhos. Por isso, trabalhava horas adentro. Tinha muitas expectativas.

Em algum momento, ele esperava que Phoebe pudesse perdoar a sua mãe. Carregar tanto rancor por alguém que deveria amar era um fardo pesado. Ele conhecia a sensação.

Abaixou o cesto e deu um sorriso leve.

— Vamos comer torta e beber chocolate?

Ela olhou ao redor e assentiu.

— O lugar perfeito.

Eles estavam debaixo de uma gigantesca folhagem verde lima, que vinha de um tronco enorme e cercado por um emaranhado de raízes expostas. A árvore devia ter pouco mais de 15m. Quase certo de que era a mesma árvore com um balanço de pneu que vira antes na fotografia da cozinha.

Ele estendeu a toalha.

— Que tipo de árvore é essa?

Ele nunca vira algo assim.

— Não sei. — Ela se ajoelhou e retirou a garrafa térmica e as canecas do cesto. — Com certeza não é um pinheiro. Obviamente não é uma araucária. Na primavera, os galhos se cobrem com essas flores brancas lindas.

Recolhendo as pernas para debaixo dela, Phoebe serviu duas canecas fumegantes e deu uma para Pace, que se encurvou ao lado dela.

— Anos atrás, eu disse para mim mesma que esta árvore era mágica. Que cresceu neste lugar especial, por cima desta parte do riacho, apenas para mim. Todo ano, quando florescia, e o vento era forte o bastante...

Pace imaginou a cena.

— Era como um enorme tapete branco de flores?

— E uma tempestade de neve de flores flutuando ao redor. Eu fechava os olhos... E sonhava.

Os olhos dela se fecharam e um sorriso angelical levantou os cantos de sua boca carnuda.

O olhar hipnotizado de Pace a arrebatou.

— Com o que você sonhava?

Um "V" se formou em sua testa antes de ela abrir a testa e sorrir, enigmática.

— Com o que as garotinhas sonham.

Por perto, Hannie parou com a algazarra de latidos agudos e rápidos antes de sair em disparada mais uma vez para dentro da vegetação distante.

— Coelhos — explicou Phoebe. — Eles o enlouquecem. Não que ele pegue algum. Quando se cansa, sabe o caminho para casa. — Ela bebeu um gole e o olhou por cima da beirada da caneca. — E quanto a você? Seus pais vivem em Sydney?

Pace abaixou a caneca.

— Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 12 anos — contou ele. — Meu pai se foi quando eu tinha 25. Ataque do coração. Meu irmão e sua noiva vivem em Sydney.

— Sinto muito por seus pais — murmurou com um tom compreensivo. Ela moveu a cabeça. — Você sempre me pareceu tão misterioso.

— Talvez porque você se ocupasse em fugir de mim.

— Não estou fugindo agora.

Eles se encararam e o ar parou entre ambos. Mais atraído do que antes, Pace estava prestes a se aproximar quando ela abaixou os olhos e inspecionou o cesto.

A torta estava deliciosa, doce e saciou a fome deles. O chocolate também. Mas o ar esfriava. Pace achou que deveria voltar logo para casa. Acender o fogo. E, por incrível que pareça, não pensava em sexo.

Ele poderia dirigir até Sydney com certeza. Achou que ela quisesse também. No entanto, após saber de sua mãe e como ela morreu descansar e pegar a estrada pela manhã pareceu uma ideia melhor.

Quando terminaram de comer, Pace colocou o prato dentro do cesto. Phoebe se inclinou ao mesmo tempo e suas mãos se encostaram. Como um relâmpago, a atração que os aproximou e os mantinha juntos se acendeu. Sentindo o mesmo, Phoebe voltou seu olhar para ele.

Mas os olhos dele foram para sua boca, para a suculenta faixa rosada e a solitária migalha do doce que restou no lábio inferior, instigando-o.

Não pensou. Não hesitou. Agiu por instinto. Inclinou-se, pôs sua mão por trás da cabeça de Phoebe e recolheu aquela migalha com seus lábios.

Uma corrente de antecipação eletrizou o interior de Phoebe enquanto a boca de Pace tocava a dela. Um nó de necessidade calorosa inchava sua garganta quando, levemente, seus lábios se tocaram de novo, dessa vez por bastante tempo. Os olhos dela se fecharam e sua pele se incendiou ao mesmo tempo em que ondas de calor giravam e apertavam seu interior. Quando um suspiro tímido de prazer escapou dela, o braço de Pace a envolveu por inteiro.

Como uma cera quente, o corpo dela se dobrava ao dele, enquanto um dedo levantava o queixo de Phoebe, ajeitando seu rosto de modo que sua boca pairasse sobre os embriagantes suspiros dela. Ele gentilmente passou a ponta de sua língua nos lábios dela, primeiro uma vez, depois outra. Sem acreditar que um gesto tão simples, tão ameno, pudesse excitá-la tanto, Phoebe se entregou ao fogo por completo e enganchou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ele a beijou com firmeza. Completamente. Phoebe parecia prestes a explodir por dentro e seu coração acelerou. Ela vibrava. Sentia-se viva. Como se subisse dez lances de escada com pesos na cintura e asas de anjos nos pés. Ela saboreou o gosto de maçã e chocolate cremoso.

Como seria o gosto do resto?

A mão dele deslizava da nuca à sua coluna, até que o dedo dele encontrou e esfregou aquele ponto sensível. Ainda mais levada pelo momento, ela agarrou seu rosto e pressionou seus seios sensíveis contra o peitoral dele. À medida que os beijos ficavam mais picantes, ele deixou sua coluna e a deitou na toalha, emaranhados um no outro.

Os dedos dele mergulhavam em seu cabelo, aproximando-o à medida que ela levantava. Uma sensação mágica percorreu as veias de Phoebe. Nunca se sentiu assim antes, ondas maravilhosas e instigadoras de prazer pulsando uma vida calorosa.

A mão firme dele passeou por sua cintura, parando no quadril de Phoebe, tateando até encontrar um caminho para debaixo do vestido.

Uma voz grave e confiante sussurrou no ouvido de Phoebe.

— Sabia que se sentiria assim... Leve, calorosa, maravilhosa. — A língua veludosa dele tocou o lóbulo da orelha dela. — Quero você, Phoebe... Quero você mais do que nunca.

Phoebe soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Ah, ela o desejava também. Ela foi consumida por um fogo que nunca seria o bastante para ela. Nunca saciaria o calor e a fome que sentia. Quando ele a beijou, um desejo quase doloroso a invadiu. Sem fôlego, ele a beijou de novo, e enquanto a sentia, ela tirou a camisa dele e tateou aquele corpo largo e musculoso.

Sentindo-se imprudente, mas ainda em controle, Phoebe o virou até que Pace estivesse deitado de costas e ela por cima, pressionando o quadril dele com suas coxas. Mas quando jogou para trás o cabelo que cobria seus olhos, ela avistou um local a alguns metros de distância. Na árvore dela... No tronco... A cravação que deixara havia tanto tempo.

Em um flash, ela recordou do dia em que cravou aquele coração e as muitas vezes em que o tocara nos primeiros anos. Lembrou-se de seu canivete novo, então na infância distante e como uma vez não sonhou em encontrar o Homem Certo Agora, mas o Príncipe Encantado. Um homem de família dedicado que a protegeria e estaria sempre ao seu lado, ao contrário de sua mãe e seu pai que não estiveram.

Mesmo que isso tenha sido há muito tempo, ela ainda podia sentir um aperto no peito ao relembrar tudo aquilo, e como o vento do sul que soprava às suas costas, um frio familiar atingiu seu coração. Contraiu-se e muito do calor que Pace despertara nela se foi em um instante.

Mordendo o lábio, ela se retirou.

— Sinto muito — sussurrou ela, evitando seu olhar. — Não consigo fazer isso.

Ao menos, não lá. Não em sua cidade. Não perto de sua árvore.

Pace se apoiou nos cotovelos.

— O que houve?

O calor retornava, não de seu sangue, mas de seu rosto. Ele jamais compreenderia. Ela nunca deveria tê-lo trazido ali. Agora, ele desejava nunca mais voltar. Se não fosse por Phoebe, ele não teria vindo.

As mãos dele cobriram as dela.

— Phoebe?

Ela suspirou forte e, sentindo-se vazia olhou ao redor.

— É este lugar.

— Achei que gostasse daqui.

— Gosto. Gostei.

Ele riu tossindo.

— Fiquei confuso.

Com a garganta bloqueada, ela manteve a expressão e se levantou. Claro que ele ficou confuso. Ela parecia um iô-iô. Quer compreendesse ou não, ela devia-lhe uma explicação.

— Escândalos não são esquecidos facilmente em uma cidade pequena como esta — disse ela. — Algumas pessoas acreditam que os filhos são iguais aos pais. — Quando Pace ajeitou a cabeça, ela foi mais clara. — Havia pessoas que acreditavam que eu me tomaria uma mulher como minha mãe. Engravidaria solteira, então, desperdiçaria minha vida correndo atrás de ilusões. Meus colegas de escola não tinham problemas com meu histórico familiar — seguiu ela. — Mas alguns pais não queriam suas filhas fossem amigas de alguém como eu.

Filha ilegítima.

Ela ficou determinada em mudar o modo como as pessoas a enxergavam. Mudar a fama que herdara. Aos 14 anos, por exemplo, quando suas amigas cuidavam do peso e experimentavam tintas de cabelo e garotos, ela cortou o seu curto e escondeu seu corpo em formação em macacões.

Tudo isso só para provar aos moradores de Tyler's Stream que ela sequer beijara um garoto até sair da cidade.

Ela passou em frente ao tronco da árvore e apontou para o coração cravado com iniciais.

— Foi você que fez? — Perguntou ele.

Ela assentiu, encostando-se contra o tronco.

— Sei que parece bobo, mas sinto que a menina que eu costumava ser está me olhando agora e está desapontada. Ela não deixaria ninguém, exceto o amor de sua vida beijá-la. Conto de fadas eu sei... — Ela mexeu o maxilar e resmungou. — Seria mais fácil se eu tivesse nascido menino.

— Porque meninos não engravidam? Nem todo homem é como seu pai Phoebe.

— Você por exemplo?

Ela se arrependeu da acidez em sua voz. Não era culpa de Pace. Não era de ninguém... Exceto de sua mãe.

— É, isso mesmo — falou ele. — Sou tão malandro que consegui lhe seduzir logo que lhe conheci.

Ela não sorriu com a piada. Quem ele tentava enganar?

— Na noite em que nos conhecemos devia haver pelo menos uma dúzia de mulheres penduradas a seu redor. Na vez seguinte, havia ainda mais. Pareciam formigas cercando um açucareiro. Podia ter escolhido qualquer uma.

Sua voz ficou séria.

— Mas não estou com nenhuma delas. Estou com você.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou. Após afastar o cabelo da testa de Phoebe, ele segurou sua bochecha com gentileza. Achou que fosse beijá-la de novo. Dividiu-se entre querê-lo desesperadamente ou perguntar se ela o escutou.

E então ele a beijou... Gentilmente... Na testa.

— Foi um dia e tanto — disse ele. — E melhor voltarmos.

Ela ficou sem ar enquanto sentia um peso na barriga. Ninguém no mundo podia saber de seu conflito interno.

Queria jogar para longe todas as reservas e experimentar tudo o que ela e Pace pudessem compartilhar. Por outro lado, depois de hoje, ela entendeu que não queria se entregar por completo a um homem, como sua mãe havia feito.

Mas ela não tinha mais 14 anos. Era uma adulta que podia cuidar de si mesma. Saberia racionalizar esses sentimentos. Lidar com eles e seguir adiante.

— Sinto muito... — disse ela sem saber o que mais falar.

— Tudo bem. Não se preocupe. — Pace apertou o braço dela. — Vamos lá. Se nos apressarmos, podemos pegar a estrada antes da alvorada.

Ele se voltou para pegar o cesto.

Phoebe observou, com o coração apertado, sabendo precisamente o que ele pensava: que ela não valia a pena. Que Steve acertou. Ela simplesmente não valia a pena.

Quando garota, ela queria encontrar o Príncipe Encantado. Quando se tornou adolescente, estava determinada em manter os homens distantes e ignorar emoções que pudessem lhe roubar a responsabilidade e o bom senso. Mais tarde, concluiu que apenas deveria se afastar do tipo errado de homens, aquele que amava e abandonava como seu pai. Mas recentemente...

Bom, recentemente surgiu a lista.

Encontrar o Homem Certo Agora. Aquele com o toque mágico.

Mas ela punha pressão demais em si mesma para que isso acontecesse. Quem sabe ela evitou se apaixonar por tempo demais? Talvez, ela devesse relaxar e não insistir tanto quanto a se sentir... Incompleta?

Ela observou Pace e como ele se movia com uma graça animalesca, tão fluída e hipnótica, mesmo realizando algo comum como dobrar uma toalha. Os fantasmas em sua mente à parte, simplesmente não aceitava. Com Pace, sabia que sentiria tudo que uma mulher deveria. As faíscas, o fogo, a entrega furiosa e eufórica.

Não se referia a apenas um orgasmo. Ela queria saber como era a relação entre duas pessoas que se ligavam de maneira íntima em todos os graus de particularidade. Como a alma de alguém alcançava um ponto máximo que queimava e reduzia a cinzas em uma pulsação até renascer como algo próximo ao profundo.

Uma emoção, uma experiência, que nunca poderia ser ameaçada ou diminuída ou roubada mesmo que a relação não durasse para sempre. Queria saber se podia se sentir plena.

Não podia abandonar isso.

Phoebe tinha algo a provar, não para Pace ou para Steve ou para os ignorantes de Tyler's Stream em sua infância. E, sem dúvida, apesar do ocorrido, precisava provar essa noite.

Da porta da frente da casa, Pace encarou a planície sem fim. Ele pôs os dedos na boca e assoviou e, se preparando para ouvir, esperou pela resposta.

Onde estava o cachorro?

Após chegarem a 15 minutos da caminhada, Phoebe garantiu que Hannie retornaria em breve. Então, começou a retirar o conteúdo do cesto, insistindo para relaxar e que ela faria o mesmo. Ela parecia gentil, mas... Distraída. Não a culpava. O que ele descobriu essa tarde mudou tudo. Esperava passar a noite, mas não contava mais com isso. Ele ainda a desejava, nada mudava isso, mas o problema é que nunca avançaria além daquilo.

Ela tivera uma infância difícil. Como pôde perceber Phoebe não queria terminar como sua mãe, com o coração partido. E, se ele estava certo, era difícil para ela confiar e se entregar por completo.

Mas ela queria. Aquela lista no apartamento dela era a prova. Ainda assim, nada aconteceria essa noite.

— Vou procurar Hannie — sugeriu-o. — Ele pode ter se perdido.

Phoebe jogou a toalha de prato sobre o ombro.

— Ele voltará logo. Sente-se enquanto termino de arrumar.

Ela curvou os quadris para trás enquanto rearrumava a cerâmica para encaixar as canecas de volta. Ele seguiu com o olhar os movimentos dela enquanto trabalhava. À medida que a parte de trás dela se movia de um lado para o outro naquele vestido branco, ele ficava mais excitado. Ninguém havia desejado-a como ele naquele momento.

Da entrada da porta envolta em sombras, observou ela se levantar. Após ajeitar a coluna como uma gata, ela procurou pelas gavetas até encontrar uma fita de cabelo. Segurando-a com os dentes, ela improvisou um rabo de cavalo.

Debaixo da faixa do vestido branco, os seios inflavam à medida que ela colocava o cabelo para o alto. Ele imaginou o quão rosados deveriam estar os mamilos, o quão quente e prazeroso seriam debaixo de sua língua, entre seus dentes.

Excitou-se mais ainda e, pouco à vontade, ele reposicionou os pés.

Tudo o que não poderia fazer era ir à direção dela, pegá-la em seus braços, tapar sua boca com a dele e levar a mão dela para o local de sua excitação. Ela gritaria horrorizada, ou derreteria como manteiga aquecida no forno?

Ela parou intrigada. Quando Phoebe olhou para ele e sorriu, aquela fita de cabelo ainda na boca e os braços segurando todo aquele cabelo, sentiu o peso do desejo e mudou o foco.

Controle-se, Davis. Ela pode ser a mulher mais sexy do planeta, mas você prometeu recuar. Se não pudesse fazer isso, então precisaria se retirar. Respirando fundo, ele indicou os campos do lado de fora com o dedão.

— Vou procurar Hannie.

— Não.

Quase saindo ele parou. Após deixar o cabelo cair, Phoebe foi se juntar a ele na entrada. Ela colocou a fita de cabelo no pulso e olhou para o terreno preenchido com variantes de púrpura e cinza.

— Quando ele sai — contou ela. — Hannie não volta mesmo quando eu chamo. Vamos ter de esperar. Eu desligarei as luzes também, exceto um abajur. Deve ajudar.

— Como?

— Com as luzes acesas, ele vai achar que pode ficar mais tempo. Com as luzes apagadas, ele vai correr de volta, com medo de ficar para trás.

Pace passou a mão no queixo. Por mais estranho que soasse, fazia sentido.

— Sinto muito — disse ela desviando o olhar. — Especialmente após o que aconteceu hoje à tarde.

Pensou nele segurando-a, beijando-a apaixonadamente debaixo da árvore, o que estimulou sua imaginação e fez com que o sangue dele fervesse de forma perigosa.

— Quero que saiba... Caso não tenha percebido... — disse ela, com um sorriso tímido — Que gosto de seu beijo.

Ele pressionou as costas contra o batente e gemeu por dentro. Ela não estava facilitando.

— Obrigado — respondeu tenso. — Digo o mesmo.

Ela olhou para fora, observando a paisagem de novo.

— Alguém no programa da semana passada explicou que um bom beijo é como o "elixir da vida". Mas uma reportagem recente, que li para a pesquisa, menciona beijos apenas como formas de preliminares.

Ele cruzou e apertou os braços contra o coração acelerado. Preliminares era uma palavra provocadora... Especialmente na condição em que estava.

— Em um dos primeiros programas que fizemos — continuou ela. — Uma competidora contou que acreditava que tudo começa e termina com um beijo. — Ela tirou a fita de cabelo do pulso, a pôs entre os dentes e colocou os dedos no cabelo para terminar a tarefa que havia interrompido há pouco.

Enquanto olhava para a noite que vinha, acumulando o cabelo sedoso acima da cabeça, ele ficou parado, hipnotizado pela visão daquela fita na boca de Phoebe... Extasiado por como os lábios pareciam sedutores, molhados e convidativos sob a luz do luar que subia. Em algum momento, percebeu que ela falava algo sobre o cabelo dela grudando nas suas costas quando cozinhava, e á medida que os lábios dela se moviam e o provocavam sem querer, a fita caiu da boca.

— Pode pegar para mim, por favor?

Ele faria o que ela pedisse.

Ele se agachou e logo encontrou a fita, mas seu olhar focou nos belos pés descalços dela, subindo para os tornozelos magros e às panturrilhas bronzeadas. O cheiro perfumado de sua pele entrava nos pulmões e o peito dele apertou. O que ele não daria para provar uma linha qualquer da parte de dentro de seu joelho até o pescoço dela.

O som da voz dela o despertou de seu estado de transe.

— Consegue vê-la? — perguntou ela. — Tateie por aí.

Os dedos dele se coçavam para realizar o que havia imaginado, mas ele os prendeu apertadamente e fechou os olhos. Se não a conhecesse melhor, acharia que ela o enlouquecia de propósito.

— É isso? — indagou. — Perto de meu pé?

Dedos femininos rosados se esticaram. Uma brisa soprou ao mesmo tempo, e, enquanto movia a perna, o vento passou por baixo de sua saia. Ele viu de respaldo as coxas de cor de creme e a calcinha branca de Phoebe. Ao mesmo tempo, o cheiro dela entranhou ainda mais na pele de Pace, fazendo seu sangue ferver.

Soltando o cabelo, ela se agachou também. Ondas de cabelo louro como seda se derramaram sobre os ombros dela, enquanto Phoebe procurava pelo chão e, então, riu.

— Aqui está bobo.

Ela pegou a fita como se fosse um estilingue em miniatura, deu um peteleco no braço dele e riu.

Ele não riu de volta. Estava concentrado demais naquele par de seios firmes que parecia saltar e sussurrar toque-me. Se ele se movesse, seria para agarrá-la e beijá-la até fazê-la perder os sentidos.

Preliminares... Elixir... Começou a suar.

Era melhor que Hannie voltasse logo, ou ele perderia o controle.

Quando ela alcançou a fita e ele sentiu os dedos delas tocarem seu cabelo, cada tendão no corpo de Pace tencionou. Portas que haviam se fechado dentro dele por muito tempo abriram escancaradas e o animal interior rugiu. Se ela precisa de mais tempo ou não, isto era claramente tomar a iniciativa. Nenhum homem poderia ou deveria ignorar um sinal tão óbvio.

Mas quando ele se inclinou na direção dela, Phoebe se afastou. Viu o que ela segurava e ficou surpreso.

— Uma folha — relatou ela, inspecionando a vegetação seca e marrom.

— Deve ter sido trazida pela brisa. — Ela deu um peteleco na folha. Enquanto o vento a carregava, ela cruzou os braços e, sem querer, juntou os seios. — Está ficando frio. Acho que vou pôr algo para me aquecer.

Enquanto Pace suspirava trêmulo, mas controlado, Phoebe saiu e circulou o sofá. Ela acendeu o abajur e seguiu para ligar a luz da cozinha.

— Sabe como acender o fogo? — Perguntou ela, fazendo uma onda de calor circular abaixo da cintura de Pace. Alguém com certeza sabia como acender um fogo naquela casa.

Ela indicou a lareira.

— Há madeira no caixote e fósforos próximos à lareira.

Ela acrescentou.

— Vai precisar de algo para atiçar a brasa.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Concentrado no movimento do traseiro de Phoebe quando ela subia as escadas para o sótão, Pace rosnou feito um homem das cavernas, enquanto seus olhos iam e vinham. Quando ela desapareceu de vista, Pace desmoronou no batente da porta. Esperava que ela voltasse vestida em algo enorme e horrível. Uma roupa horrorosa que esconderia o corpo dela sob uma cobertura de lã grossa e volumosa.

Ele se aproximou da lareira. Agachando um joelho apenas, ele amassou papel, enfiou debaixo da madeira e acendeu o fogo. Faíscas azuladas fracas lamberam a pilha e, em minutos, a madeira pegou fogo e lançou sombras pelo teto e as paredes.

De pé, ele mexeu nas madeiras que quebravam com o atiçador e via faíscas rodopiarem como vagalumes. Ele empilhou outro tronco, se afastou e tirou a poeira das mãos, satisfeito. Nada o satisfazia como um pouco de trabalho masculino. Conseguiria superar isso. Só precisava se lembrar de que, apesar de sexo dominar seus pensamentos, ela sinalizou para manter distância. O que era uma pena.

Ele notou um movimento... O olhar de Phoebe refletindo o brilho do fogo.

Phoebe estava relaxada, encostada no corrimão da escada... Nua?

_**CAPÍTULO SETE**_

Pace balançou a cabeça sem acreditar, reajustou a visão e olhou de novo.

Não, Phoebe não estava nua. Não de todo. Embora o único elemento que a não deixava completamente descoberta era uma sexy lingerie preta.

Esbarrando as costas na moldura da lareira, Pace esfregou os olhos. Quando voltou a ver, Phoebe ainda estava lá, parecendo uma modelo, posicionada num ângulo preguiçoso contra o corrimão, uma perna dobrada e um braço casualmente acima da cabeça. O cabelo cruamente despenteado estava no topo, em um coque selvagem e bagunçado.

O pulso dele triplicou a velocidade quando ela começou a mover, esgueirando-se nas escadas com uma habilidade felina, arrastando uma camisola preta de seda atrás dela.

— Pace, você parece um pouco agitado. — A voz dela era doce e densa. — Peguei você desprevenido? Tenho certeza de que lhe disse que iria trocar de roupa. — Os olhos dela piscavam travessos, e um rastro de diversão sensual emoldura sua boca. — Não sabe? Não é educado encarar.

Ela desceu as escadas e se juntou a ele. Perto das faíscas do fogo, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e deixou cair à camisola antes de um dedo com esmalte vermelho viesse tocar os lábios de Pace. Antes que o fizesse, recuou para os próprios lábios com um batom vermelho. A ponta do dedo desapareceu dentro daquele vácuo vermelho hipnótico, antes de gradualmente retornar para desenhar um círculo ao redor da boca aberta dele. A boca de Pace fechou automaticamente quando o dedo dela deslizou entre seus lábios, deslizou para fora e então, nossa, deslizou no mesmo lugar de novo.

Um som de satisfação vibrou da garganta de Phoebe quando ela retirou o dedo pela última vez, e foi para o rosto dela para mergulhar nos seios.

Pace balançou a cabeça de novo. Com força.

Nada fazia sentido agora, exceto as fortes batidas dentro do peito de Pace. O que houve com ela? Há menos de uma hora, na árvore, ela se desculpava por ter parado quando tudo ia bem. Ela ainda agia com cautela, a fim de evitar contatos físicos, até subir as escadas para se "esquentar". Mais parecia que ela foi para se despir.

Ela com certeza não parecia inocente agora. Ela estava incrivelmente sexy.

Ainda assim, havia algo por trás das sombras em seu olhar e do batom sedutor em seus lábios. Havia uma possibilidade de que ela não estava à vontade com a apresentação como queria fazer crer. Mas ela estava indo tão bem que não seria de todo mal ignorar essa possibilidade.

Ela olhou para baixo e observou sua camisa antes de timidamente abri-la. Quando ela brincou de girar e puxar os pelos do peito dele, o fogo dentro de Pace cresceu.

— Você disse que estava com frio — ele comentou.

— Estou mais quente agora — respondeu ela. — E você?

Ele se aproximou.

— Fervendo.

Mas ela já estava enroscada ao lado dele, movendo-se de modo que cada parte de seu corpo tocasse uma dele. Por trás, ela tocou de maneira insinuante os ombros e as costas dele. Os dedos dela foram para baixo, para trás de seu traseiro, e então pegaram e apertaram suas coxas.

Após sentir uma pontada de prazer, ele tentou pegar a mão dela, mas ela o enlaçou de novo, escorrendo do braço dele até ficar à sua frente. Um encosto de um cetim, o rosto dela, sentia-se no peito dele. Através do tecido da camisa, dentes afiados mordiscaram. Queimando, ele rangeu os dentes para segurar um grunhido de prazer.

A mente de Pace estava em vários lugares e o corpo se transformara em uma massa de luxúria. A cena inteira era de tirar o fôlego e, apesar de cada parte de seu cérebro o mandar não fazer perguntas, ele não conseguiu evitar...

— O que está acontecendo? — Será que ela iria mudar de ideia de novo? Recuar e falar uma desculpa como antes. — Eu devo ficar excitado?

O sorriso dela era cheio de promessas.

— Se deveria ficar excitado? Com certeza.

Endireitando-se, ela retirou a camisa de Pace, com sua ajuda, a pôs sobre os ombros e a cabeça dele.

— É seguro? — Cada mão se ocupava enquanto a língua dela, firme e molhada, se deliciava com aquele mamilo quente. Ele a sentiu sorrir em sua carne.

— Isso é algo que você terá de decidir.

Ela tirou o robe e retirou o cinto. Então, juntou as mãos dele. Após colocá-las em seu decote, ela as amarrou pelos pulsos. Verificou o nó antes de empurrá-lo no chão com um de seus pés.

Em queda livre, ele atingiu as almofadas com um som surdo. No momento seguinte, estava ajoelhada sobre ele, organizando o posicionamento até que ele estivesse de costas com os braços sobre a cabeça. Como se fosse fazer algo banal, como gelar um bolo, ela sentou sobre seu peito e amarrou suas mãos.

Aproveitando o momento, Pace sorria. Mal podia esperar para saber o que aconteceria em seguida.

Não pense. Apenas faça.

Na superfície, ela parecia estar sobre controle, mas por detrás de sua encenação ardente, Phoebe era uma pilha de nervos.

Ela fez uma escolha. Sem falsos começos. Independentemente do que ocorresse, na próxima vez que Pace a pegasse, os beijos não iriam parar até chegarem ao final. Na volta para a casa, ela bolou o plano. Prepararia o ambiente, conversando com Pace na entrada, então subiria para vestir a lingerie que trouxera de Sydney para uma eventualidade.

Enquanto ela descia as escadas para se juntar a Pace no fogo que iluminava as paredes silenciosas, sua ansiedade alcançou um estado semiparalisante e ela quase desistiu. Suas mãos estavam úmidas de suor. O estômago não parava de se contrair. Os joelhos tremiam o bastante para se dobrar a qualquer momento.

Ela estava determinada a acabar com o fantasma da frigidez. Mas ela poderia ir adiante com algo tão escandaloso quanto um strip-tease? Se ao menos soubesse que daria tudo certo. Faria papel de idiota? Ou, ao se jogar às profundezas sem um colete salva-vidas, pelo menos encontraria o que tanto buscava? Uma experiência, uma relação que, finalmente a libertaria e a transformaria em tudo o que podia ser.

Agora que ela testemunhara a reação positiva de Pace, não estava mais tão nervosa. E ela se sentia incrivelmente alerta. Tão viva! Ainda assim, mal tinha começado. A parte mais interessante e aterrorizante estava por vir.

Com um puxão impiedoso, ela garantiu que a corda que amarrava os pulsos de Pace fosse forte o bastante. Então para ter certeza e aumentar a excitação, ela se inclinou para frente, deslizando a ponta de dois dedos sobre a veia pulsante de uma das mãos masculinas dele. Ela olhou por baixo de seu sutiã preto com laço e, espantada com o que fazia, indagou docilmente:

— Muito apertado?

Pace piscou numa mistura de excitação e expectativa.

— Está bom assim.

Debaixo das coxas abertas dela, Pace puxou um pulso uma vez, depois o outro. A base pesada não se moveu: provavelmente pesava uma tonelada.

— Não sei como posso ajudar assim — comentou, mas Phoebe encolheu os ombros.

— Não precisa — respondeu ela.

Relembrando seu conselho de ontem, não pense apenas faça, ela se virou até se sentar de costas para Pace, encarando suas botas. O coração dela disparou e ela, aos poucos, se voltou para frente, tocou os dedos do pé dele e levantou a coluna de novo, arranhando com as unhas a calça jeans dele. Descansou os dedos na pele quente que cercava o umbigo de Pace. Quando as botas dele tremeram, Phoebe pegou fôlego duas vezes e levou sua boca para a barriga dele. Com os pelos de Pace coçando o queixo dela, beijou toda a área diretamente acima do zíper. A carne que seus lábios tocavam estava em chamas... O cheiro era totalmente viril.

O interior de Phoebe se aqueceu e pulsou.

— Tudo sob controle aí embaixo? — A voz de Pace soava como um melado grosso. — Quer que eu... Ah... — Phoebe continuou beijando-o e os quadris dele reagiram — Tire minha botas?

Ela o olhou por detrás do ombro.

— Pode deixar as botas.

Após se levantar, ficou ao lado dele, observando a imagem pulsante exposto em seu sofá. Ela via um corpo masculino magnífico... As sombras se movimentavam com leveza erótica sobre um abdômen musculoso, bíceps, peitoral. Quando se encararam, o coração dela pulou da garganta. Esperava ver certa prudência no rosto dele. O que ela enxergou naquele olhar focado foi algo completamente diferente.

Era prazer, puro e simples. E desafio. Ele a lembrava de um animal selvagem que aguardava paciente o momento certo para se libertar e recolher uma doce recompensa para si.

As suas costas, uma madeira caiu nas cinzas do fogo, distraindo Phoebe. Ela então se concentrou no próximo passo antes que o nervosismo retornasse.

Phoebe foi até o CD player, selecionou as faixas e apertou "play". Em seguida, as notas emocionantes de uma clarineta tomaram conta. Movendo-se de maneira provocante, ela pôs os dedos no cabelo e desprendeu-o, que caiu como uma cascata sobre seus ombros. Então, para entrar no clima ela começou a dançar, fazendo movimentos de rodopio, se esticando, rolando e mergulhando mesmo que um pouco tensa no começo.

Mas, à medida que os segundos se transformavam em minutos, ficou mais relaxada e os nós no estômago se transformaram em... Uma força pulsante, que começou a criar faíscas dentro dela até se tornar algo mais tóxico.

Algo brilhante e puro.

Escute a música e libere-se.

Sentia-se mais confiante à medida que o quarto esquentava. Phoebe saiu do canto, arqueando e rodopiando, e se permitiu sentir o momento imediato e sem fôlego. Quando apenas um braço a separava de Pace, ela fechou os olhos e respirou o ar seco, envolvida pela música.

Ela sentia. Era isso. Desejável. Poderosa. Sexy.

Ao abrir os olhos, se voltou para ele. Pace estava ofegante, como um animal sentindo o cheiro no ar, e concentrado na performance dela.

Deliciosamente despreocupada, ela sorriu.

— Gosta de ver uma mulher dançando, Pace?

Sentiu uma veia no pescoço pulsar.

— Depende da mulher.

Virando para lhe mostrar a parte de trás, ela encostou o rosto no ombro dele.

— Esta mulher, Pace?

Os olhos azuis brilhavam nas sombras.

— Sim Phoebe. Gosto de vê-la dançar.

Algo no tom grave da voz dele a fez parar por um instante. Estava congelada pelo olhar de Pace e parecia estar dando certo. A vez dela chegava.

Mas, então, a música iniciou um novo movimento e ela se perdeu novamente, atenta a cada acorde como esta performance profundamente a afetava e a Pace em todos os níveis. Era como se fosse outra pessoa... Aquela que sempre soube que poderia ser na situação ideal. Com o homem ideal.

Subitamente, voltou-se para frente dele, abraçando a si mesma e encenando uma tentativa penosa para alcançar o fecho do sutiã.

— Não consigo... — Ela fingiu esticar os braços. — Não consigo alcançar.

Mas em vez de reagir, Pace ficou deitado, estranhamente imóvel.

Ela hesitou na insinuação e sentiu um peso no estômago e um diferente pulsar no coração. Porque ele não reagia? Fez algo para desestimulá-lo?

Enquanto se inclinava para encarar Pace, ele fez uma careta, arqueou as costas e gemeu de dor. Uma sensação sufocadora invadiu Phoebe. O que estava acontecendo? Claramente ele estava com dor. Estava tendo um enfarte? Um derrame?

Quando ele se levantou mais e a careta em seu rosto ficou mais evidente, ela se apressou em sua direção e caiu de joelhos. Ele apertava os olhos, numa expressão torturada.

Ela tocou no rosto dele.

— Pace, há algo errado com você?

— Há algo... Machucando... — ele xingou de novo. — Minha nuca.

Teria deixado um par de tesouras nas almofadas? Ela jantou naquele sofá tantas vezes. Teria uma faca, perdida nos vãos entre as almofadas, cravada em suas costas.

Ela colocou uma de suas mãos para sentir a parte de trás do pescoço dele. Ele gemeu de novo, mais alto. Desesperada, ela se esforçou para verificar entre os ombros montanhosos dele.

— Bem ai — informou-lhe ele, quanto metade do braço dela estava entre as costas dele e o sofá.

Em pânico, ela enfiou a mão mais fundo, tateando.

— Eu..., eu não sinto nada.

O rosto dele estava a centímetros do dela. Com o coração batendo forte, ela buscou nos olhos dele alguma indicação sobre o que fazer em seguida. Mas era óbvio que precisava retirar a faca ou tesoura logo, cortar o nó e libertá-lo. Tinha de fazer isso agora.

Prestes a correr para a cozinha, Phoebe hesitou. A expressão de Pace mudara. Em vez de sentir dor, ele parecia estranhamente em paz. Na verdade, extremamente contente.

Sentiu-se tonta quando ele sorriu e descobriu a verdade. A dor súbita, a careta, os gemidos penosos... Fora tudo uma encenação. Ele a enganou.

Com um resmungo, tentou libertar seu braço. Mas não conseguia movê-lo, pois ficou preso entre o sofá e as costas de Pace. O sorriso dele cresceu.

— O que pretende fazer sedutora?

A mente dela entrou em frenesi.

— Eu... Eu não ia mantê-lo amarrado a noite toda, juro — gaguejou ela.

— E agora?

— Agora você se move e eu lhe liberto.

A luz da fogueira viu Pace estreitar os olhos.

— Que tal uma troca? Eu lhe deixo ir por um beijo.

— Um beijo?

Ela piscou. Só? Tinha de ser mais do que isso.

— Um beijo — confirmou, lendo seus pensamentos. — Agora, traga seus lábios para cá Phoebe. Agora!

Ela se arrepiou com a ordem. Era ela quem deveria estar no comando da situação. Mas sentia pontadas nos dedos, e o olhar determinado dele esclareceu que não pretendia deixá-la ir até que fizesse o que lhe foi pedido.

Ela tentou bolar um plano, mas só conseguiu pensar no que mais ou menos gostou. Se ele queria um beijo, lhe daria um inesquecível.

Querendo se sentir tão confiante quanto antes, ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou a boca por cima da dele por um momento excitante. Em seguida, colocou seus lábios no queixo dele, na maxilar áspero. Uma rajada de sensibilidade crescente surgiu no interior dela, fazendo-a perder o fôlego e aproveitar a sensação ardente. Aguardou pela reação de Pace... Aguardou a boca dele alcançar a sua e tomá-la para si. Em vez disso, ele mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior dela, aprisionando-o gentilmente.

Ela deu um grito agudo, por conta do choque, não da dor. Então, a língua dele se moveu, molhando o lábio inferior dela, lambendo aquele pequeno monte sensível, e um prazer oculto se manifestou nela como a sombra de uma onda vindoura. De olhos fechados, ela deixou escapar um suspiro involuntário e esperou pelo que viria em seguida, indefesa e trêmula.

Primeiro, a cabeça se moveu, beijando de maneira singela o queixo de Phoebe. Então, a boca de Pace se fechou contra a dela, com a expectativa de todo um dia de idas e voltas repousando na beira do queixo dela à medida que ele a conduzia. Cada pensamento, cada memória, cada dúvida se afastou para longe.

A língua dele entrou em sua boca, passeando pela parte de cima e explorando suas boas-vindas despudoradas. Então, ele não a estava beijando. Ela que o beijava. Beijava-o com tudo o que tinha e queria ceder. A sensação a fez girar até ficar sem ar. Poderia ser melhor do que isso?

Enquanto a mão livre de Phoebe traçava a linha e o movimento do maxilar, uma ardência surgiu dentro dela, mais abaixo, intensa. A sensação era surreal. Estava em um plano completamente surreal. Seu corpo ficou sobrecarregado com uma série de descargas elétricas suaves e brutas, carinhosas e profundas. Era para sempre. Era o tempo que parava.

Imagine quando eles finalmente fizerem amor...

Quando Pace gentilmente parou de beijá-la, ela deixou escapar um pouco de tensão. Mas, à medida que seus lábios se separaram, Phoebe manteve os olhos fechados. Esse intervalo foi para que pudesse retomar o fôlego, recarregar as energias antes do final. Ela iria beijá-lo de novo.

Queria mais.

A risada dele, grave e travessa, congelou os pensamentos de Phoebe. Quando ele riu, os olhos dela abriram e o sangue dela ferveu de uma forma diferente. Quando percebeu o que ocorria, sentiu-se como uma montanha que desabava uma onda que quebrava, e seu estômago deu um nó.

Ele ria dela. Rindo da facilidade com que passou a controlar a situação.

Mas isto importava agora? Esta era justamente a situação que buscava. Perdeu o controle, mas isto não era bom? Não era o que queria?

Sentindo-se bem consigo mesma, ele segurou a vontade de lamber os lábios dela.

— Esse beijo foi bom o bastante para você?

— Ah, foi. — O sorriso dele brilhava. — Foi com certeza muito bom.

— Agora que nos acertamos, poderia gentilmente cumprir sua parte e devolver o meu braço?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Acho que não. Gosto de como você está.

— Mas você disse...

— Eu menti.

— Isso não é justo!

— Acho que não. Mas também não é justo você me amarrar. — Ele sorriu torto. — Não que eu me importe.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Acho que você gostaria de uma explicação? Quanto ao strip-tease, ser amarrado...

— Seria bom, mas não precisa.

— Na volta — esclareceu ela, antes que mudasse de ideia. — Decidi que...

— Encontraria o Homem Certo Agora?

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

— Como você...?

— Phoebe eu vi a lista — respondeu num tom grave.

Ela sentiu um calor em seu peito subir para o pescoço e as bochechas. Poderia se envergonhar até a próxima vida, mas agora tinha outras prioridades, como resgatar seus dedos antes que a circulação interrompesse.

— Podemos continuar esta conversa após você soltar meu braço?

— Para me deixar deste jeito?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

Ela respirou forte. Era a hora para falar o óbvio.

— Ou você muda de posição ou ficamos assim a noite toda.

— Você já se divertiu Phoebe. — O rosto e tom dele ficaram mais sérios. — Agora é minha vez.

Ela estava prestes a apontar para a posição desconfortável em que a virilha dele se encontrava. Ela podia não estar no comando, mas nem ele, exatamente. Então, ela sentiu o peito dele expandir.

Em seguida, o nó se rasgou.

_**CAPÍTULO OITO**_

Saboreando o olhar surpreso de Phoebe, Pace se concentrou em tirar o que restava do cinto de seda dela. Com a adrenalina correndo, ele guardou o fôlego, cerrou os dentes e puxou.

Suas mãos voaram para frente e foram separadas. Continuando o movimento, ele enrolou os braços sobre a cabeça de Phoebe. Depois que ela se contorceu e livrou o braço das costas dele, ele a puxou de maneira implacável para perto, sorrindo abertamente dos olhos arregalados de surpresa dela. Ele não tinha estragado a diversão dela. Ele tinha apenas tornado as coisas mais interessantes.

— Você gostaria de dizer alguma coisa? — perguntou ele.

Phoebe mal conseguiu soltar um chiado. Com um abraço exagerado que esmagou seus seios contra o peitoral dele, ele olhou ao redor da sala, como se fossem um casal prestes a passar a primeira noite na nova casa.

— Realmente — ele exalou fundo. — Aqui, com certeza, é aconchegante.

Ele ouviu-a engolir em seco.

— Pace... Você já pode me soltar.

Ele sorriu. De jeito nenhum.

Parecia que ela havia optado por realizar a lista de desejos. Ela o confundiu por um tempo, quando o provocou debaixo daquela árvore e, depois na porta. Mas dessa vez não houve engano. Com essa colisão cintilante e rotina desgastada, ela deixou-o saber exatamente o que tinha em mente, e ele faria tudo a seu alcance para ajudá-la.

Mas quando ele inclinou-se para beijá-la novamente, ela se soltou e arrastou-se para o sofá. Seu peito subia e descia, enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego pela fuga. Sob o sutiã de renda preta, os mamilos dela o chamavam escuros e deliciosamente salientes.

— Isso não é... Não é o que eu planejei — disse ela ofegante.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Nada supera uma boa surpresa.

Ele levantou-se deslizando e andou em direção a ela de forma intencionalmente predatória. Ele não lhe deu tempo para refletir ou desistir. Ele a trouxe para dentro do aperto implacável de seus braços e a beijou, bruto, sem se desculpar exatamente como ela queria.

No momento em que sua boca tomou a de Phoebe, ela se rendeu, tremendo deliciosamente contra ele. Após muitos momentos inebriantes, ela se levantou na ponta dos pés e retribuiu-lhe paixão, toque por toque. A língua dela se enrolava com a dele enquanto os dedos de Phoebe subiam pelos ombros até os cabelos de Pace. Com os seios contra o peito dele, ele sentiu o coração dela bater acelerado.

A pele dela parecia estar em chamas... Costas, cintura, a incrível curva dos quadris. Sem quebrar o contato de suas bocas, Pace retirou-a do chão e pegou-a em seus braços então caminhou alguns passos cegos em direção ao tapete.

Lá ele deitou Phoebe cuidadosamente, em seguida esperando um momento, afastou-se um pouco.

O tapete era para ela uma aura de neve em torno do seu glorioso corpo firme. Ela possuía um sorriso sonhador e olhos escuros, calmos e cheios de desejo. Quando ela esticou-se para traçar a linha ao redor da boca de Pace, ele apertou seus lábios na palma da mão dela e enterrou o rosto no cheiro doce de seus cabelos.

Ela sentia os batimentos do coração no lado de sua garganta. Os lábios dele roçaram em um ritmo agitado, e essa sensação entorpecente aumentou, lançando chamas quentes pelo sangue. Ele precisava tocá-la em todos os lugares e ao mesmo tempo. Ele queria levá-la ao último e insuportável limite e fazê-la oscilar lá, por tanto tempo quanto fosse humanamente possível. Mais do que qualquer coisa, ele queria mostrar a ela o quanto ele poderia ser bom.

O que era fazer amor de verdade.

Ele tirou a calça jeans, a camisa, e então se juntou a ela novamente, os dois um de frente para o outro. Ela imediatamente pôs sua coxa sedosa sobre o quadril dele. Quando a mão dela sentiu a excitação dele encarnada, ela ficou dura como pedra de tamanha tensão, em um passe de mágica. Sob a iluminação do fogo, ele retirou uma alça do sutiã dela, como se retirando os excessos de uma escultura, para mostrar os seios. Depois de roçar e atiçar o bico de seu mamilo com o dedo, ele abaixou a cabeça e o puxou profundamente para sua boca.

Com sua língua em volta do bico, ele gemeu de prazer, enquanto Phoebe agarrou seu ombro e respirou profundamente. Quando a língua dele ia para frente e para trás, e, em seguida, circulava, ela se arqueava contra Pace, se segurando com uma intensidade que resultou em suor saindo de cada um de seus poros.

Apesar da névoa densa de excitação, ele se lembrou de ser responsável. Tateando em volta, ele encontrou seus jeans jogados e uma camisinha no bolso de trás. Passando a boca de um seio para o outro seio, ele tirou o preservativo e o colocou. Em seguida, ele voltou de encontro à boca de Phoebe, beijando-a com uma força incontestável, enquanto seus dedos deslizaram por sua barriga lisa, sob a calcinha e através do emaranhado de cetim no cume de suas coxas. Quando ela estremeceu e soltou um suspiro extasiado, ele deslizou o toque e foi ainda mais para dentro.

Estremeceu e ficou ainda mais excitado.

Ela estava tão quente e úmida e gloriosamente preparada.

Com seu sangue em chamas, ele roubou vários beijos esfomeados de seus lábios, seu queixo, e depois pressionou seus quadris contra os dela, imaginando o momento de êxtase quando ela se contrairia em torno de algo diferente de seu dedo. Com a respiração ofegante, ele fez uma linha sedutora descendo a curva de sua garganta enquanto ajustava seu toque para circular de maneira úmida e lenta ao redor da pequena saliência na parte de cima do sexo dela. Ela estremeceu violentamente. Ele sorriu contra sua garganta e a circulou novamente.

Quando começou a girar contra os movimentos da mão dele, uma umidade fresca desceu-lhe pela linha das costas. Com a garganta cheia de desejo, ele arrastou a calcinha de renda até o joelho, e a tirou por completo. Sua boca encontrou seus seios novamente e ele combinou o ritmo de sua língua girando com as carícias concentradas abaixo. Quando ele aplicou um pouco mais de pressão em ambos os lugares, o corpo dela se ergueu, indo mais alto... Mais alto... Antes de ela ficar tensa.

Ele sentiu cada fibra do corpo dela esticar. Sentiu cada fibra dela no limite e implorando para se liberar. Delicadamente, ele lhe puxou o mamilo com os dentes e levemente o apertou no local mais sensível, depois beliscou e puxou um pouco mais forte... Um pouco mais rápido. Quando ele tirou o bico de seu peito do fundo da boca, ela engasgou, agarrou-lhe a cabeça e a mão e, sussurrando seu nome, segurou forte.

Apertando bem, ela tremeu de forma sublime por diversas vezes. Apoiada em todos os músculos, ele se agarrou a Phoebe, acariciando-a, murmurando o nome dela, enquanto ela se balançava contra ele, agarrando o tapete com uma das mãos e o braço com a outra. Ainda no auge, ela virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto o prazer que a tomava vinha em ondas contínuas.

Gradualmente, os tremores diminuíram. Ela suspirava demorada e satisfeita, e enquanto tirava o cabelo úmido da testa e flutuava saindo de seu ápice, Pace se posicionou por cima. Ele murmurou em sua orelha e a penetrou com cuidado, cheio de desejo. Enquanto ele estava dentro dela, um ímpeto quente de prazer tomou conta de sua pele e sentiu como se tivessem disparado flechas em chamas nele. Ela se sentiu tão macia e apertada e infinitamente feminina.

Perdendo-se na sensação, ele fechou os olhos e circulou os braços em volta da cabeça dela. Aninhado contra sua testa, ele fez seu caminho para dentro e para fora com prazer, repetindo a ação até que o ritmo a deixou tão envolvida que nada mais parecia existir além deles.

Gemendo baixo, ele a segurou mais perto.

Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar... Tudo o que ele queria... Era Phoebe.

Ela passava as unhas pelas costas dele, atiçando-o à medida que se encurvava em torno de seus ombros, para, em seguida, arranhá-lo levemente. Quando ele cerrou os dentes e penetrou-a profundamente, fazendo-a arquear, bebendo de seus lábios enquanto ele a beijava de volta. Ele segurou o quadril, prendeu a panturrilha sobre a coxa dela, e depois empurrou de novo e de novo até seu couro cabeludo ficar arrepiado e a vontade de concretizar o desejo ser mais poderosa e selvagem do que uma debandada de garanhões.

Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, cavou o calcanhar em sua coxa. Ele sentia os lábios entreabertos dela em sua garganta úmida, e enquanto o hálito quente dela provocava sua pele, os dentes roçavam e mordiscavam o queixo dele.

Foi o bastante.

Um raio poderoso irrompeu. Ele se apoiou, segurou o rosto dela e beijou-a sem pensar, enquanto ele tinha espasmos e encontrava sua própria doce libertação.

Na manhã seguinte, Phoebe acordou de repente com um flash emocionante da noite anterior. Ela lembrou-se de ter feito amor com ele até de madrugada. Ela se lembrou das palavras doces e da forma emocionante como Pace a levara ao clímax seguidamente. Agora tudo o que ela queria era reviver aqueles momentos selvagens e irracionais. Com o corpo formigando, morrendo de vontade de ver seu rosto, ela cuidadosamente rolou para o lado.

Antes de eles caírem no sono nos braços um do outro, Pace havia recuperado de seu espaço uma colcha e travesseiros. Dormindo a seu lado, Pace começava a se mexer agora. Levantando silenciosamente em um cotovelo, ela admirava o perfil dele, grandes cílios negros, um nariz reto forte, o lábio inferior cheio que ela havia beijado e beijado, mas nunca o suficiente. Aquele cabelo negro e o corpo bronzeado e bastante torneado...

Neste momento, dormindo, Pace era mais deslumbrante e desejável do que jamais estivera antes.

A lareira era um leito de cinzas frias que mais cedo havia queimado como um incêndio. Nunca em sua vida ela conhecera um calor mais ardente. Nunca ela desfrutou de um tempo mais febril. Fazer amor com Pace foi tudo o que ela esperava que fosse. Tudo e muito mais.

Depois de toda a angústia e as dúvidas, ela finalmente descobriu que era verdade. Vários fogos de artifício podiam explodir quando uma mulher faz amor com o homem certo. Não apenas fogos de artifício. O mundo inteiro tinha deixado de existir. Ela não teria se importado se diamantes do tamanho de maçãs começassem a cair do céu. O que ela e Pace tinham compartilhado a noite passada consumia tudo. Tão forte, tão intenso, as sensações e emoções que ele deixou transparecer foram as mais belas que ela já tinha conhecido.

Agora seu corpo zumbia e aquecia-se novamente, implorando para que ela fosse egoísta, que esticasse o braço e o tocasse... Que o acordasse. Enquanto seu olhar vagueava pelo ombro nu e o braço forte, seus lábios queimavam para passar pelo oco de sua garganta e beijar uma linha lenta e feliz que fosse do peito dele até os cumes de seu abdômen exposto.

Queria tanto que ele a preenchesse novamente que se sentiu levemente zonza com a necessidade. Com ele, se sentia confiante, bonita, desejável e... Segura.

Pace respirou longamente e esticou um braço forte acima de sua cabeça. Seus olhos piscaram e abriram, a testa franziu ao olhar em sua volta, então o reconhecimento brilhou em seus olhos e ele se inclinou para ela. Seu sorriso iluminou o quarto mais forte do que qualquer luz da manhã. Com uma voz sexy e divertida, ele se aproximou e mordeu sua orelha.

— Bom dia linda. — Ele circulou o lóbulo da orelha com a língua, depois soprou suavemente e um maravilhoso arrepio de despertar a percorreu. — Dormiu bem?

— Sei que você dormiu. — Isolada em um aconchegante bem-estar, ela se enfiou e se envolveu em todo aquele maravilhoso calor masculino. — Acho que você não se mexeu a noite toda.

Os lábios dele roçaram-lhe a testa.

— Depois da terceira vez você me cansou. — Ele a empurrou contra ele, mais e mais, até seus narizes e testas se tocarem. — Mas já estou descansado agora.

Suspirando, Phoebe entrou na habitual magia de seu beijo, um presente que era na maioria das vezes natural, mas até certo ponto também devia ser adquirido. A habilidade dele na cama era uma forma de arte. Ele podia tentar minimizar o seu fascínio evidente com as mulheres e o fascínio delas com ele, mas ela não se enganava. Sabe-se lá quantas vezes ele havia estado nesta situação, na cama com alguém que conheceu por pouco tempo, imensamente satisfeito com o sucesso com que a levou a se sentir viva com sua habilidade.

Afogando-se no beijo, de olhos fechados, Phoebe não se arrependia. Ela quis brincar com fogo na noite passada e aproveitou cada minuto. Mas após hoje ela precisava deixar as chamas para trás. Ela provou o que queria, mas não pretendia tornar isso um hábito. Seria muito fácil se apaixonar por Pace Davis, e mais do que o bom senso dizia que ele não seria capaz de retribuir.

Homens que conseguiam conquistar corações tão facilmente, com tanta dedicação e aproveitando tanto, normalmente não abriam seus corações. Fazia parte de ser um bad boy. Agora que ele conseguiu o que queria, que esteve na cama com ela durante toda a noite, ela apostava que Pace desistiria da perseguição e seguiria em frente bem rápido. Não era como se ele não tivesse uma fila de mulheres querendo tomar o lugar dela.

Mas quando sua boca continuou a pedir a dela, Phoebe não resistiu. Ela não pretendia tornar essas últimas horas juntos algo que não fosse inesquecível.

Agora ainda não tinha acabado.

_**CAPÍTULO NOVE**_

— Rosas — Sam Campbell colocou uma chave inglesa na mão de Pace, pendurou seu macacão azul marinho em um cavalete próximo e declarou — Mulheres amam rosas.

Pace tirou a cabeça do capô do Mercedes clássico no qual estava trabalhando durante a maior parte do dia. Esticando as costas, ele considerou seriamente a sugestão de Sam.

Seria tão simples assim? Uma dúzia de rosas e a barreira que Phoebe erguera entre eles durante a semana passada iria cair e desaparecer sob a luz do sol? Sam conhecia Pace melhor do que ninguém. Eles fizeram faculdade juntos, tinham feito raft algumas vezes e saltado de aviões. Toda terça-feira eles jogavam sinuca na Rua Pitt. Pace confiava sua vida a Sam e hoje, havia confessado a ele a história de seu fim de semana de idas e vindas com a maravilhosa e extremamente frustrante Phoebe Moore.

Ele explicou como aquele sábado em Tyler's Stream tinha passado de promissor para algo eletrizante em questão de horas. A noite que passaram juntos tinha sido além de qualquer comparação, ele acreditava que o sentimento fosse recíproco. Quando ele e Phoebe dirigiram de volta para Sydney, eles pararam na Brodricks e trocaram o Aston pela BMW dela que havia chegado. Ele lhe deu um beijo de despedida e, acenando, Phoebe saiu dirigindo. Desde então, além de uma conversa estranha por telefone quando ela lhe disse que estava ocupada pelos próximos dias e que ligaria quando tivesse mais tempo, Phoebe se recusou a atendê-lo e falar com ele.

Ele estava confuso certamente. Irritado? Pode apostar. O tempo de jogar esse tipo de jogo de "você não me pega" já havia terminado faz tempo.

— Eu fui aos estúdios de televisão — contou Pace para Sam, pesando a chave em sua mão. — Mas nunca a encontro por lá. E eles não gravaram o programa dela no sábado passado. Eu até bati na porta do apartamento dela, talvez mais alto do que deveria, e aquela morcega velha da Sra. G colocou a cabeça com cabelo pintado de preto pela porta e resmungou que Phoebe estava fora, visitando amigos.

Pace limpou a testa com as costas do antebraço.

Estaria envergonhada de se deixar ir com ele tão completamente? Ela não precisava estar. O que eles haviam compartilhado não só tinha sido mais do que sensacional, como fora inevitável. Ele lhe disse isso. Inevitável, e longe de ter acabado.

Xingando, ele jogou a chave na caixa de ferramentas.

Do que ela estava brincando? Ela queria que ele ficasse atrás dela? Ela achava que ele ia desistir?

— Não sou nenhum especialista no funcionamento da mente de uma mulher — comentou Sam, desembrulhando seu sanduíche de presunto e queijo com pão de centeio, mas talvez ela esteja esperando mais.

— Esperando mais o quê?

Sam encolheu os ombros.

— Um pedido?

O sangue de Pace parou de correr, então ele soltou uma risada estridente.

— Quem falou em casamento?

O estagiário do escritório entrou na garagem. Com seus ombros adolescentes para trás, ele entregou um memorando a Pace. Ainda pensando em Phoebe, Pace aceitou o papel e agradeceu ao garoto, distraidamente.

— Eu não quero me casar com ela — anunciou Pace, amassando a folha na mão. — Eu só quero falar com ela.

— Falar? — Com um sorriso irônico, Sam mordeu seu sanduíche e mastigou. — Está bem.

Pace olhou seu amigo, e depois se lembrou do memorando e abriu a página amassada.

De: Nick Brodrick

Pace, devido aos cortes, infelizmente a cobertura em Darling Harbour deixará de estar disponível para seu uso pessoal. Foi decidido que o local será...

Quando Pace rosnou e amassou o papel em uma bola apertada, Sam perguntou:

— O que houve?

— Meu irmão tentando me cortar de novo.

Será sempre assim? Uma batalha sem fim? Um irmão tentando ofuscar o outro? Às vezes, ele achava que seria melhor simplesmente ir embora e deixar Nick com suas birras. Ele agradeceria a Deus todos os dias por não ter de ver o rosto de Nick e ser lembrado da gota d'água que havia lhe retirado do comando e posto Nick Júnior na posição.

Mas ir embora não era uma opção. Em parte, essa empresa também era dele. Nick nunca jogaria a toalha também. Os irmãos sempre duelaram e continuariam a fazê-lo, temia Pace, até que um deles caísse e não se levantasse mais.

Mas, hoje, ele não iria perder seu tempo pensando naquela batalha.

Com a testa franzida, ele arremessou a bola de papel de um lado para o outro enquanto andava até o outro lado da garagem e voltava.

— Essa situação com Phoebe não sai de minha cabeça — admitiu.

E ele não estava completamente seguro do por que. Afinal, Phoebe era apenas mais uma mulher. Havia várias no mundo, inclusive nessa cidade. Mulheres que não lhe dariam esse tipo de volta.

Ele arremessou a bola de papel, que pousou no lixo.

— Se eu fosse inteligente, eu a esqueceria.

Sam limpou as migalhas da mão.

— Mas você não consegue?

Exalando, Pace afundou-se pesadamente ao lado de seu amigo.

— É.

— Já considerou a possibilidade de que você pode ter se apaixonado?

— Apaixon... — Balançando a cabeça, ele caminhou em volta do amigo, sem ver nada à sua volta. — Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que você já disse.

Sam parecia reflexivo.

— Eu não me apaixono desde a sexta série, quando Kelly McConnick me segurou por trás do ginásio e me deu o maior beijo que eu já recebi. Para alguém de 10 anos de idade, Kelly com certeza sabia beijar.

Com a mandíbula apertada, Pace manteve seu nariz perto da vareta de medição de óleo.

— Bela história. Mas eu não estou querendo atravessar o Canal da Mancha a nado Sam. Eu só quero brincar um pouco e aproveitar a água.

Ele tinha de admitir que a água era pra lá de boa. Até o momento, a melhor.

Ele nunca esqueceria o modo como seu corpo havia vindo com pura necessidade quando Phoebe dançou e mergulhou para ele naquela noite. Pensar na língua quente dela mergulhando em torno de sua boca, passando sobre sua pele, aumentou o aperto constante em seus quadris. Endireitando-se, ele limpou a garganta e abaixou o capô da Mercedes.

— Phoebe e eu somos mais que compatíveis na cama — revelou. — Mas ninguém falou nada sobre amor.

A própria palavra fazia com que ele se coçasse e ficasse tenso.

Sam continuou o estudando enquanto mastigava o resto do sanduíche, com um olhar de quem não parecia convencido.

Resmungando, Pace fez um gesto de afastamento com a mão para o amigo. Ora, do que ele entendia?

Ele pegou o celular e ligou para o auxílio à lista. Pediu, então, o número de uma floricultura.

Andar até o altar estava fora de questão. Ele era muito jovem, muito livre. Eles pouco se conheciam. Mas rosas... Enviar-lhe rosas era algo que ele aceitaria fazer.

Enquanto a limusine parava no pátio brilhante de um edifício exclusivo do centro da cidade, Phoebe agarrou a bolsa de noite no peito e tentou controlar os nervos. Não era tarde demais para desistir desse encontro. Ela poderia dizer ao motorista que tinha se enganado e pedir para ele levá-la de volta para casa.

Mas agora que tinha vindo até aqui, sentindo-se como Cinderela chegando ao baile, ela devia a si mesma verificar quais outras surpresas a aguardavam. Ela devia isso a Pace, também. Achou que ele iria desistir depois de conseguir o que queria. Pensou que ele ia cansar de ligar porque ela estava constantemente indisponível. Errado. Os esforços dele para vê-la novamente só aumentaram, a um ponto que deve ter custado uma pequena fortuna.

Admitia estar lisonjeada com a atenção, mas não o suficiente para se enganar e acreditar que isso era algo mais do que o que realmente era. Um bis. Pace era um mulherengo. Ele tinha se divertido naquela noite na casa dela. Ele queria aproveitar novamente.

Reunindo sua coragem, Phoebe ergueu o queixo.

A verdade nua e crua era... Ela também queria.

Olhando além da janela da limusine no salão brilhante do edifício, Phoebe guardou novamente um dos cartões que Pace tinha enviado a ela hoje em sua bolsa. Logo após, a porta de passageiros do carro se abriu e o motorista a ajudou com uma graça cavalheiresca. Após ajeitar as pregas de seu vestido de seda, ela girou em seus saltos altos, buscando nos arredores por sinais de Pace.

Ela segurou o nó no estômago.

Onde Pace estava se escondendo?

De dentro do Hotel, Pace olhou, e gostou do que viu.

O vestido de Phoebe era cortado de um jeito ousadamente baixo na parte de trás, e os cabelos sedosos brilhavam a luz do: luar como mil diamantes minúsculos. Quando uma súbita rajada de vento passou pela calçada, criando um pequeno redemoinho de folhas que se afunilaram em torno da queda de sua saia, levantou o tecido o suficiente para revelar um par de tornozelos finos que Pace conhecia intimamente. Depois de rearrumar seu vestido rodado, Phoebe inclinou-se em direção ao motorista e deve ter feito uma pergunta, pois, em resposta ele colocou um dedo brincalhão entre os lábios selados.

O sorriso de Phoebe aquecia seu peito. Ele estava feliz por ter seguido o conselho de Sam. Feliz por ter ousado mais como havia feito. Se uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas e um cartão fariam Phoebe sorrir, por que não ir até o final e enviar doze dúzias de rosas? Ele tinha combinado com o florista para que os buquês chegassem a cada vinte minutos no estúdio. Às 18 horas, Phoebe ligou para aceitar seu convite para jantar. Ele disse para esperar sua carona às 20 horas, vestida em roupa formal.

Ted o porteiro, que estava por perto à espera de ordens, inclinou a cabeça de forma conspiradora.

— Agora senhor?

Pace endireitou-se.

— Sim Ted. Agora.

O homem uniformizado arrumou os ombros da jaqueta em relevo e saiu.

A cobertura do prédio da Brodricks, com sua impressionante vista da cidade, decoração em mármore importado e mobiliário de qualidade, geralmente era mantida vazia, pronta a qualquer momento, se um dos clientes da Brodrick visitasse e precisasse de acomodação. Em outras ocasiões, ela estava livre para uso pessoal de Nick ou Pace. Porém desde que voltou para casa, Pace se sentia mais à vontade em sua própria casa, que ficava sobre um penhasco com vista para o porto mais bonito do mundo. Mas o memorando de Nick enviado ontem tinha pisado no calo dele.

Ele usaria esta cobertura, e qualquer outra coisa relacionada à Brodricks, quando quisesse, e se Nick queria que ele pedisse permissão a ele, ficaria esperando.

Lá fora, Ted se apresentou a Phoebe e em seguida, a acompanhou através das portas de vidro para dentro do prédio. O movimento sutil de seu vestido era nada menos do que hipnótico. Ela estava fabulosa no vestido ocasional branco que usara em Tyler's Stream e deliciosa na lingerie preta, mas em um instante, Pace a preferia em roupas de festa. O jeito como ela se portava, a maneira como deslizava e brilhava... Deixou-lhe sem fôlego.

Enquanto Phoebe entrava no luxuoso salão de mármore, Ted fez uma reverência e Pace apareceu, usando um terno branco. Ao vê-lo, Phoebe congelou, depois lançou um sorriso deslumbrante, enquanto ele se aproximava.

— Estava esperando não me sentir arrumada demais — disse ela, com os olhos brilhando sob as luzes.

— Você está perfeita.

Suas bochechas coraram e ela inclinou o queixo.

— As flores foram incríveis. Obrigada.

— Que bom que você gostou.

— Eu não consigo imaginar o quanto elas custaram. — Ela franziu a testa. — Você não devia ter gastado tanto dinheiro.

— Você gostou. — Ela estava aqui. — Não foi um desperdício.

As flores eram apenas o começo. Quando a mão dele lhe envolveu o cotovelo, o peito dele inchou.

— Espero que você esteja com fome.

Quando começaram a andar, ela lançou um olhar curioso ao redor.

— Onde vamos jantar? Este prédio tem mais de um restaurante, não é?

Quando ela estava prestes a perguntar mais, ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios entreabertos. Ele não queria estragar a surpresa.

— Siga-me.

Depois de entrarem no elevador, ele pressionou o botão do andar superior e, em alguns momentos, conduzia Phoebe para fora no tapete vermelho e dourado que cobria a ampla entrada particular do andar da cobertura. Ele empurrou a porta, e os doces sons de cordas de violino flutuaram por eles no ar da noite.

Curiosa, Phoebe ia em frente.

Seus dedos passaram sobre o laço filigranado em um espelho ornamentado. Ela ficou boquiaberta com as peças de coleções de escultura pós-moderna alojadas com segurança dentro de quartos separados. Ela agarrou a garganta quando Pace a acompanhou sobre uma ponte de tijolos de vidro sob a qual dezenas de peixes gigantes brilhavam dentro de seu fosso de madrepérola. Olhando para cima enquanto eles andavam, ela suspirou com o lustre de Swarovski clássico.

— Pace, como você pode pagar tudo isso? Mesmo por uma noite?

Suas palavras emudeceram quando ela viu o quarteto de cordas em um canto distante da sala curva e decorada totalmente em branco. Quatro cabeças grisalhas inclinaram-se alegremente em uma saudação, enquanto os arcos teciam uma mágica musical através das cordas de um violino.

Pace olhou para a expressão espantada de Phoebe e o peito dele expandiu enquanto sorria. Há três anos poderia ter feito uma festa temática, talvez com música alta e cocktails. Mas agora, considerando a companhia, isso parecia mais adequado. Os toques adicionados valeram a pena. Ele sentiu as centelhas de excitamento que saiam dela. O que era o dinheiro se você não poderia aproveitá-lo e com pessoas especiais ao lado?

E Phoebe era realmente especial.

Phoebe ficou sem palavras. O apartamento era muito além de surpreendente. O peixe, aquele lindo lustre direto de um livro de conto de fadas, o quarteto de cordas!

Tonta, Phoebe percebeu que Pace estava esperando por ela ao lado das portas abertas da varanda. Esquivando-se da cortina fina que ele segurava, ela passou para uma varanda enorme.

Além das grades de pedra esculpidas, a noite brilhava com luzes e o barulho do tráfego era suavizado desde lá debaixo. A varanda estava viva com fitas de primavera escarlate e um aroma delicioso que deixou o paladar de Phoebe em um frenesi. A sua esquerda, uma longa mesa estava forrada com bains maries aquecidos e arranjos artísticos de frutas coloridas, frutos do mar e saladas. Um verdadeiro banquete.

Um banquete para dois.

Indo ao lado dela, Pace parecia realmente o playboy cavalheiresco naquela roupa. Tão alto suave e imponente... Ela não podia deixar de pensar que ele havia nascido para vestir um terno tão elegante como aquele que ele estava usando.

Sobre uma toalha branca de linho, talheres de prata e taças de cristal brilhavam, com a cintilação das tochas do pátio. Pace retirou seu casaco, e enquanto se virava para colocá-lo sobre uma cadeira próxima, o olhar de Phoebe navegou para a simetria das suas costas. A camisa dele se deslocou contra o empurrão dos músculos em atividade, e ela imaginou a carne suave e quente por baixo do tecido, bem como o cheiro sutil de sândalo que ela desfrutou durante seu passeio no elevador.

Ela respirou trêmula. A noite seria inesquecível.

Quando Pace a encarou novamente, ela se ajeitou e sorriu. Enquanto isso, ele pegou uma impressionante garrafa de champanhe do balde de gelo, encheu as taças refrigeradas e entregou-lhe uma.

— Eu gostaria de propor um brinde — disse ele.

Sentiu sua garganta vibrar com uma pulsação quando ela levantou a taça.

— Um brinde?

O olhar encapuzado dele se intensificou.

— Para a música e para nossa segunda dança junto.

Enquanto seu coração batia, ele encostou sua taça na dela e tomou um gole. Esperou que ela provasse as bolhas também, e depois pegou a taça e colocou sobre a mesa ao lado dele e abraçou Phoebe dentro do círculo úmido de seus braços.

Phoebe se recordou novamente da emoção calorosa dos beijos dele, e seu coração bateu um pouco mais forte. Quando a palma da mão quente dele deslizou por suas costas nuas e descansou no começo da sua parte traseira, ela mordeu o lábio para conter um suspiro. Então, ele começou a se mover com a música e seu corpo reagiu instintivamente, combinando seu passo, criando vida em resposta à magia sutil de seus movimentos.

— Tudo bem para você esta noite ser algo particular, apenas entre nós dois? — perguntou ele, dançando com ela lentamente em um círculo íntimo, seu belo rosto tão confiante e tão perto dela.

— Depende. — Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, não querendo dar a entender o fato de que estava se derretendo a um ritmo acelerado. — Você faz isso muitas vezes?

Os lábios dele tocaram sua orelha e ele sussurrou:

— Nunca.

Ela sufocou um suspiro. Uma parte tola dela queria acreditar nele. Ela olhou em seus olhos e tentou não desmaiar.

— Eu pensei que você ia desistir — ela admitiu.

— De tentar ver você de novo? — Seus olhos brilhavam a luz das tochas. — De jeito nenhum.

O pulso dela batia em todas as veias, deixando-a tonta. Levando-a para o céu. Só cinco minutos e as coisas já estavam se movendo rapidamente. Ela queria que tudo desaceleras-se, queria saborear cada momento, e queria avançar, saber mais uma vez a sensação de sua boca contra a dele. Sua testa se contraiu.

— Por que você não retornou minhas ligações Phoebe?

Uma faixa de culpa passou através dela e ela deixou cair seu olhar.

— Eu disse a você. Eu estive ocupada durante a semana passada.

— Muito ocupada para isso?

Ele roçou sua boca na testa dela e, instantaneamente, seus seios ficaram quentes e pesados... Cheios e suaves.

— Mas esta noite, eu já não estou tão ocupada.

Antes de pegar o telefone e ligar para ele, Phoebe tinha feito um acordo consigo mesma. Se Pace estava tão determinado a vê-la novamente, ela iria se encontrar com ele, até dormir com ele, mas não se deixaria ficar pensando "no que viria depois". Ela prometeu guardar seus sentimentos, mantê-los sob seu controle. Ela podia imaginar quantas mulheres haviam se apaixonado pelo delicioso Pace Davis ao longo dos anos. Pace deixaria qualquer mulher a seus pés, ansiando casar-se com ele... Mas ele ainda era solteiro, não era?

Era evidente que ele não estava procurando nada sério. Nada sério. Mas agora, a forma como a cabeça dela girava e seu coração batia, ela também estava feliz em apreciar o que estava por vir no faturo muito imediato e íntimo. O olhar dele se perdeu no rosto dela, ele apreciou sua resposta, em seguida com um sorriso lento, trouxe-a para mais próximo, os movendo junto com a música.

— Você tem de ir trabalhar de manhã?

Sabia o que ele estava pedindo, que ela passasse a noite com ele, e o pensamento inundou sua barriga como uma piscina quente de desejo. Tentando disfarçar sua excitação com um riso leve e uma observação leviana disse:

— Você não brinca em serviço não é?

— No que diz respeito a você? — Com um dedo, ele levantou o queixo dela e deslizou os lábios sobre os dela. — Não mais.

Ela tomou fôlego trêmula. Seus pensamentos giravam, mas não quis deixá-lo saber o quanto sua voz sedutora e seus movimentos habilidosos mexiam com ela. Ela não queria se dissolver em uma massa trêmula de desejo desesperado.

Pelo menos ainda não.

— Que bom que temos quatro acompanhantes idosos lá dentro — brincou ela, e um brilho perverso passou em seus olhos.

— Você se sente insegura comigo?

— Insegura não é a palavra.

— Vulnerável então?

Ela pensou em mentir, mas em vez disso, disse:

— Sim. Um pouco.

Seus dedos quentes passaram pelas costas nuas dela, e enquanto sua outra mão apertava a dela, seu sorriso aumentou. Phoebe parou em um pensamento.

— Pace, você não está pensando em pegar meu truque emprestado e me amarrar, não é?

— Você sabe que eu prefiro você com as mãos livres.

Uma imagem passou por sua mente... As mãos dela no quadril dele, com a boca ocupada e adorando sua tarefa. Seu interior se contraiu, e seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto ela tremia com o desejo mais profundo, por dentro e por fora.

A voz rouca dele lhe passou pelos cabelos.

— Talvez devêssemos pular o jantar.

Ela forçou os olhos a abrirem e o olhar ardente de Pace ficou preso nos lábios dela. Com o coração disparado, ela tentou manter sua empáfia, fingir que estava tão confiante quanto ele. Ela não estava nem um pouco. Mas isso não significava que ela queria parar.

— Você não está com fome? — Perguntou ela.

— Não estou com fome. — Apertou à pélvis dela contra a dele. — Estou faminto.

— Bem, então — disse ela ofegante, mas sem poder fazer nada quanto a isso. — Qual é o prato principal?

Seus olhos escureceram.

— Você.

Ela riu suavemente, mas por dentro estava tremendo. As coisas que ele falava o jeito com que ele olhava para ela... Ele não tinha de fazer muito mais para deixá-la fora de órbita.

— Tudo o que eu pensei nos últimos dias — murmurou ele, movendo-se com a música de novo. — Foi em beijar você.

— Não sabia que eu tinha provocado tamanho impacto — declarou ela, e seus olhos brilharam com malícia.

— Duvido que não saiba.

A mão dele subiu até a palma quente alcançar a nuca de Phoebe. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos cabelos dela e ele inclinou a cabeça de Phoebe para trás ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava.

Todos aqueles sentimentos impetuosos voltaram correndo, a euforia, a fraqueza e o maravilhoso desejo fundido que se desenrolava em seu sangue. Mas a intensidade era mil vezes mais forte do que uma semana atrás. A verdade era que ela também tinha sido incapaz de pensar em outra coisa senão em beijá-lo outra vez, e enquanto o aperto em seu braço aumentava e sua língua mergulhava mais fundo, Phoebe voluntariamente se entregou à emoção e ao poder incomparável do beijo extraordinário desse homem.

Quando sua boca se separou da dela suavemente, quase com ternura, seus olhos estavam escuros e cheios de segundas intenções. Ele inalou, satisfeito.

— Eu gostei da nossa dança — murmurou ele. — Eu poderia dançar com você a noite toda.

Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. Todos os seus sentidos estavam piscando. Se ele apenas a tocasse lá embaixo, era bem capaz que ela fosse explodir. Lutando contra o desejo de se intimidar com ele, ela engoliu outro fôlego.

— Se dançarmos a noite toda a comida vai esfriar.

Ele franziu a testa brincando.

— Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. — Com sua mão na dele, ele a levou até a mesa do banquete. — Sem garçons. Esta noite madame, eu a servirei.

Phoebe ficou de boca aberta. Ah, ela gostava de como aquilo soava.

— Nós temos uma seleção para começar — destacou Pace. — Você gosta de mariscos? Lagosta? Ostras?

Phoebe viu uma taça de vidro com frutas e suas papilas gustativas saltaram para a vida.

— Eu amo morangos.

Pace tomou seu tempo escolhendo o maior e mais vermelho. Enquanto Phoebe esperava ela adivinhou seu próximo passo: colocar o morango nos lábios e convidá-la a comê-lo com seus dedos. Quando ele encontrou um prato grande e colocou o morango no centro, o coração de Phoebe afundou. Ela estava esperando algo mais... Erótico. Como que para compensar um pouco, ele pegou um despejador de chocolate líquido e o colocou no prato também.

Phoebe ficou com água na boca. A combinação ideal.

Ele apresentou o prato e ela mergulhou o morango no chocolate escuro e grosso. Quando ela mordeu, a mistura de chocolate e frutas explodiu em um coquetel celestial na sua língua. Fechando os olhos, ela cantarolava e mastigava e finalmente engoliu. Depois de passar a língua sobre os lábios, ela colocou o restante do morango na boca. Ela trouxe os dedos para perto para lamber suas pontas quando notou a expressão de Pace.

Com uma leve brisa despenteando seus cabelos, ele parecia ao mesmo tempo descontraído e fascinado. Seu olhar estava mais abaixo, depois de sua boca passando pelo tecido leve de seu corpete. Sob a seda, os mamilos dela formigavam, ficando duros e quentes sob seu olhar. À medida que sua respiração aumentava, o olhar dele subia para se fundir com o dela, deixando um caminho crepitante por onde passava.

— Você gosta de coisas doces?

Sua voz soou irresistível e escura, como o chocolate que continuava em sua língua. Ela preferiu encolher de ombros sem pensar.

— E uma fraqueza.

— Então, você vai gostar disso.

Ele colocou uma porção de uma criação de merengue sobre um prato. Mirtilos e maracujá estavam acima de uma crista de chantilly que ele apresentou a ela. Mas ele estava adiantado.

— Pace, Pavlova é uma sobremesa.

— Sim é. Agora... — A curva de seu sorriso e o timbre de sua voz era hipnotizante. — Feche os olhos.

No interior, o quarteto começou outra canção, uma peça mais cadenciada e evocativa. Sentindo-se no clima, ela encostou-se à mesa de jantar, segurou na borda de cada lado, e fez como ele havia ordenado de bom grado.

Na escuridão, a primeira coisa que Phoebe sentiu foi o cheiro adocicado. Ela adivinhou que ele pegou uma porção do merengue em uma colher e a segurou na frente de sua boca. Tentada, ela quase colocou a língua para fora para provar, mas rapidamente deixou esse impulso de lado. Ela não queria parecer muito ansiosa.

— Tudo bem — murmurou ele. — Abra a boca.

A sensação que continuava crescendo em seu peito se contraiu com o poder silencioso de suas palavras, se sentindo obrigada a fazer exatamente como lhe foi dito, ela abriu a boca.

— Abra mais Phoebe. Abra mais.

Um fogo acendeu-se em seu peito. Levantando o queixo, ela abriu mais.

O que ela adivinhou ser uma colher de sobremesa, encostou em seus dentes, em seguida uma mistura dos sonho de açúcar e creme atacou seus sentidos. Enquanto ela provava a confecção, ela também sentia isso.

A mistura macia e escorregadia com cacos de merengue duro, que pareciam derreter e desaparecer com o contato. Em sua mente, Phoebe viu Pace segurando a colher na mão grande e bronzeada, os olhos brilhando com seu prazer, antecipando as delícias ainda por vir, e de repente tudo menos sua respiração pareceu desaparecer.

O eco de seu coração contra suas costelas batia como um mar distante em seus ouvidos. Os violinos soavam estranhamente ausentes, parecia que a melodia e os próprios violinistas estavam em outro tempo e lugar. Quando seu cheiro ficou mais forte e os lábios quentes e macios traçaram suas têmporas, Phoebe engoliu o ar, mas manteve os olhos fechados.

Sua respiração era um forno incitando sua pele. Ela jurou que ouvia o sangue correndo em suas veias. Ela nunca sentiu este calor antes... E duvidava que sentisse novamente.

A voz de Pace era crua.

— Você quer mais Phoebe?

Com seu coração martelando no peito, sua cabeça leve e começando a girar, ela engoliu o que restava do açúcar derretendo em sua língua e assentiu. Ela esperou que a colher fria tocasse seus lábios novamente. Em vez disso, ela sentiu as mãos de Pace enrolarem-se em volta da sua cintura. Em seguida ela sabia que havia sido levantada do chão. Ela abriu os olhos no mesmo momento em que ele colocou-a sentada sobre a mesa. Uma cachoeira espumante de sensações passou por ela enquanto, trancada no calor de seus olhos, ela se preparou para o que estava por vir.

O beijo dele disparou uma torrente de efervescência através de seu corpo, chamando sentimentos de desejo dela sobre os quais só os deuses poderiam saber. As mãos dele estavam em seus ombros, trazendo-a para si, e enquanto suas mãos desciam pelos braços as alças de seu vestido também desciam.

Com os seios totalmente expostos ao emocionante frio da noite, ela arqueou-se para ele, pronta para que ele tirasse o resto das roupas de seu corpo. Mas, então, em um flash angustiante, ela se lembrou de que tinham companhia. O quarteto. E se um deles saísse? Saindo de sua boca, ela levantou o corpete até cobrir-se.

— Não deveríamos dizer boa noite à nossa companhia primeiro?

Despreocupado, ele alisou uma espiral de cabelo solto em seu rosto.

— Eu disse a eles para saírem cinco minutos depois de virmos para cá. Isso é um CD tocando.

Phoebe processou a informação e lançou um sorriso cheio de elogios.

— Você sempre pensa à frente, não é?

— Eu queria uma noite particular com você — explicou ele. — Você queria também.

Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele. Era verdade. Ela queria ficar sozinha com ele. Queria sentir seu calor masculino junto dela. Queria seus beijos ardentes de novo e de novo. Uma semana sem Pace parecia durar duas vidas. Entregando-se, ela enrolou um braço em volta do pescoço e se levantou para encontrar os lábios dele. Seus mamilos queimavam com calor quando a mão dele passou pela sua perna, puxando o vestido todo para cima antes de seus dedos deslizarem por baixo da calcinha. Seu toque viajou para dentro ao mesmo tempo em que ele gemeu contra os lábios dela.

— Abra mais Phoebe. Abra mais.

Ela o obedeceu, e com a outra mão apoiando seu peso, ele colocou-a de volta na mesa. Com os dedos no cabelo dele, ela se concentrou no ritmo vertiginoso de suas bocas trabalhando juntas, como a intensidade crescente combinava com a enchente de desejo que encharcava seu corpo. Ela queria que essas sensações nunca acabassem. O prazer foi tão concentrado. Tão absoluto e vital. Assim como das primeiras vezes. Só que dessa vez ela sabia que seria melhor. Continuaria a melhorar. E aquilo fez com que ela se sentisse mais confiante e desejável do que qualquer coisa.

Em cima dela, ele levantou os quadris e os prendeu contra os dele. A seguir, despiu-a com velocidade. Um incêndio furioso e que a tudo consome, corria pelo seu sangue enquanto Pace tirava a própria roupa, punha a proteção rapidamente e entrava nela em um só golpe urgente e sólido.

Jogando a cabeça para trás, ela engasgou e apertou todos os músculos. Ele a encheu tão completamente, e ainda ao final do choque terrível ela sorriu. Ela sabia por experiência própria que havia muito mais por vir.

Com as palmas ao redor da cabeça dela, ele olhou em seus olhos e começou a se mover. Entregando-se àquela mágica viciante, ela enrolou as pernas em torno de seus quadris, enquanto a fricção ficava maior e mais quente por dentro.

Quando o calor brilhou, agarrando e voando por suas veias como um incêndio florestal no final de verão, ele empurrou ainda mais fundo, até que finalmente seu corpo se prendeu acima dela, enquanto seu centro se comprimia em torno de um turbilhão de uma sensação bela e violenta.

Quando o vermelho flamejante virou um branco quente, tudo exceto o sentimento, tudo exceto o que ela precisava apreciar e deixar, foi consumido pelo calor escaldante, assim como um sentimento, uma emoção, na qual Phoebe não podia insistir.

Foi tão bom que ela não queria que acabasse nunca.

Deitada na suntuosa cama da cobertura algumas horas depois, Phoebe olhou para o teto, ainda flutuando, com um antebraço descansando sobre sua testa.

Após a combustão na varanda, Pace a agarrou e a carregou para dentro do quarto magnífico, com uma cama coberta por colcha de cetim macio e um conjunto de espelhos dourados. Ele a deitou sobre a seda mais fina e beijou-a, acariciando-a o resto do caminho até suas maiores alturas.

Quando eles fizeram amor de novo, embora menos furiosamente na segunda vez, sua paixão parecia ainda mais intensa, como se esta noite eles tivessem encontrado uma chave encantada que havia desbloqueado todas as maravilhas que eles podiam compartilhar.

Agora, no início da madrugada, eles estavam deitados juntos, nus e saciados, com os corpos vagamente retorcidos. Mas Phoebe ainda sentia a boca dele em sua pele... Seus lábios passando por sua carne, sua língua girando e voltando, seu toque de quem sabia o que estava fazendo mexendo em seu desejo até um ponto em que ela queixou-se quando ele atirou-a sobre aquele alto pico.

Ela não se arrependia de ter aceitado o convite dele, de se permitir essa liberdade e essa alegria calorosa novamente. A noite passada tinha valido a pena. Ela se sentia bem sobre si mesma de uma forma que nunca havia sentido antes. E esse era um estado curioso para se estar. Se ela se sentia tão bem por causa de um homem, se ela mal conseguia ver direito pela forma como ele a fazia sentir, isso não criava a pergunta...?

Não deve ter sido isso que sua mãe sentiu por seu pai? Como se ela fosse de algum modo uma parte dele? Que de alguma maneira inexplicável eles eram um?

Phoebe não desculpava o fato de sua mãe ter perseguido um homem que não só não estava mais interessado por ela como também não queria saber da criança que ele ajudou a criar. Mas ela entendeu melhor o que era ser uma mulher que tinha encontrado a pessoa que a fazia se sentir... Completa.

Era como ela se sentia com Pace.

Com o peito doendo, ela se afundou no peitoral de Pace, até que seu braço a puxou para dentro. Será que ela realmente tinha de ir trabalhar hoje? Ele tinha? Quanto tempo eles ainda tinham antes do check-out?

— Você está bem? — Perguntou ele.

Ela passou os dedos nos pelos em seu peito duro.

— Só estou pensando em quanto tempo ainda temos aqui.

— O quanto quisermos.

Ela sorriu para si mesma. Ela não era uma mulher do mundo, mas tinha uma boa ideia do quão caro pagariam por estar por tanto tempo em um lugar como esse.

— Eu não quero que você tenha de pagar por duas noites. Só as rosas... — Ela suspirou, se lembrando do perfume e da cor rica de rubi delas. — Elas eram tão lindas, e tantas. Você deve ter invadido todas as floriculturas da cidade.

Os lábios dele se aninharam ao cabelo dela.

— Eu já disse que o custo não importa.

— Mas suítes como esta, com um quarteto de cordas e um banquete e champanhe importado... Deve ter custado tanto quanto um fim de semana em Paris.

Ele resmungou brincando em seu ouvido.

— Recebo benefícios adicionais em meu trabalho.

Não havia nada de adicional nisso. Uma ideia horrível tomou conta dela.

— Eu odiaria pensar que você pegou dinheiro emprestado...

Ele rolou e a encarou.

— Phoebe, pare de se preocupar. Eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para fazer o que quiser.

Sentindo-se estranhamente fora de equilíbrio, ela estudou seus olhos. Não só ele falou aquilo convicto, como essa afirmação dele punha um fim às perguntas dela.

Dinheiro suficiente para fazer o que quisesse? Bem, ele dirigia o melhor, comia o melhor e parecia que queria a melhor experiência. E sua situação financeira não era da conta dela. Ela devia simplesmente acreditar nele quando disse que poderia pagar esse tipo de luxo. Não era como se eles estivessem planejando comprar uma casa juntos.

Ele se deitou novamente e apertou os lábios contra a cabeça dela.

— Vamos nos ver de novo esta noite? — disse ele.

Ela prendeu a respiração, então se aconchegou mais perto de seu cheiro e seu calor. Ela não deixaria dúvidas interferirem dessa vez. Ela veio aqui para reviver o que tinha desfrutado uma semana atrás. Phoebe tinha de manter aquilo... Pelo máximo de tempo possível.

— O que você sugere? — Perguntou ela.

— Para começo de conversa, espero que, da próxima vez que eu ligar, você me atenda.

Quando ele a apertou, ela riu baixinho.

— Eu prometo estar disponível.

Ela observou as sombras que surgiam do dia seguinte, imaginando se ele falaria mais ou finalmente cairia no sono. Não que ela esperasse ouvir algo tão monumental quanto "Eu amo você... Você mudou meu mundo". Esse tipo de conversa era para os filmes. Na verdade, ela não esperava nada mais do que suas atenções em chamas.

Ontem à noite, ele a fez perceber que ela era mais parecida com a mãe que ela jamais havia admitido, mas isso não significava que ela estava preparada para repetir a mesma história. Ela não queria fazer papel de tola por um homem. O dia em que ela esperasse mais de seu relacionamento com Pace do que era recomendável, o dia em que ela se sentisse escorregar muito fundo, era o dia em que isso terminaria e ela iria embora.

_**CAPÍTULO DEZ**_

Durante a semana, eles se encontraram todas as noites, e a cada dia que passava, Phoebe ficava cada vez mais com vontade de ver Pace novamente.

Cada noite, por volta das 23 horas, ele a deixava no apartamento dela, mas ele não entrava, não importava quantas vezes ela pedisse. Talvez ele não quisesse ter de lidar com Hannie, mas ambos estavam se dando bem ao final da viagem de Tyler's Stream. Ela estava certa de que Hannie se comportaria se Pace fosse visitá-los novamente.

Então, quando Pace foi buscá-la dessa vez, ela fez questão de dizer que Hannie estava com sua vizinha. Ela não queria pensar em como se sentiria se, sabendo disso, Pace ainda não quisesse entrar essa noite.

Eles se eletrizavam juntos no quarto. Então, o que acontecia? Não queria estar com ela, dormir com ela novamente?

Essa noite ela escolheu o lugar, um restaurante chinês autêntico em The Rocks, com tapeçarias da Grande Muralha e uma recepcionista doce que usava contas verdes e não conseguia parar de sorrir. Depois de uma refeição maravilhosa, eles passeavam de braços dados pelas ruas de Sydney e ficaram vendo as vitrines.

Havia muitas lojas de joias, todas com espetaculares anéis de diamante piscando para ela a partir de rechonchudas almofadas de cetim branco por trás do vidro. Ela nunca tinha tido qualquer motivo para cobiçar anéis de diamante antes, além de curiosidade feminina normal. Mas, passeando pela calçada cheia e iluminada, ela não conseguia ignorar a pequena emoção que a atravessava enquanto seu olhar passeava e sua imaginação disparava.

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

Sentindo-se culpada, Phoebe olhou para Pace.

— Ajudar? O que você quer dizer?

— Eu conheço mulheres e joias. Você mencionou que seu aniversário está chegando. Devemos escolher algo juntos, ou você prefere uma surpresa?

Pace achou que ela estava insinuando algo? Seu fascínio com as vitrines era tão óbvio? Sorrindo, envergonhada, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você não tem de me dar nada.

— Claro que tenho. Eu quero. Algo que combine com seus olhos.

Ele enrolou o cabelo dela por trás da orelha.

— Jade ou gotas de esmeralda talvez. Não. Você é uma mulher de diamantes, não é?

Ela suspirou.

— Isso não é justo.

Toda mulher é de diamantes.

A ponta de um dedo quente passou em torno de seu decote. Seu olhar entreaberto seguiu o movimento. Imediatamente seus seios queimaram para que seu toque fosse mais baixo. Após quase uma semana, ela ainda almejava a sensação de sua mão pressionada contra sua carne. O calor do corpo dele sobre o dela.

— Um colar — concluiu ele, pegando-lhe a mão e passando os lábios sobre a parte interna de seu pulso. — Ou uma pulseira.

Ele a girou para que as costas dela estivessem na frente dele. Com os braços ao redor de sua cintura e seu rosto descansado perto do dela. Todas as joias na janela brilhavam para eles, para ninguém em particular. Um diamante solitário bonito, não tão grande quanto deslumbrante. Mil prismas de luz disparavam de seu centro. A beleza de seu brilho tocou em algo em seu coração. Fez seus olhos ficarem um pouco enevoados.

O que significava que ela precisava dar um passo gigante para trás. Ele perguntou a ela sobre um presente de aniversário, não sobre um noivado. Sim, ele a tratava muito bem. Era atencioso e divertido e o amante perfeito. Mas em tempo real ela mal o conhecia, e Pace só deveria ser o Homem Certo Agora. Este caso não devia durar.

Ou devia?

Ela agarrou seu antebraço, segurando sua cintura e se rendeu a uma onda avassaladora de saudade. Ela estava tão ferozmente atraída por esse homem, mas o que ela realmente sabia sobre ele a não ser que ele trabalhava para a Brodricks e que tinha uma natureza extravagante? Eles comiam nos melhores restaurantes. Bebiam os vinhos mais caros. Quanto eles deviam lhe pagar?

Quando ele esfregou o pescoço dela, indiferente aos olhares curiosos e sorrisos dos transeuntes, ela se agarrou a esse momento e então perguntou:

— Há quanto tempo você está na Brodricks?

— Parece que desde sempre.

— Então foi seu primeiro emprego?

— Praticamente.

— Eles devem pagar bem.

— Pagar bem? — A brisa que vinha do porto aumentou enquanto ele girava em torno dela, para ficarem frente a frente. Havia um brilho divertido em seus olhos. — Você tem certeza de que trabalha na televisão, porque você daria uma ótima detetive.

Ela devia ter pedido desculpas pela curiosidade, mas só queria conhecê-lo melhor. Ela não era interesseira, se era isso que ele estava pensando. Phoebe tinha sua própria carreira e um bom salário.

— Eu tenho ligações bem antigas com a Brodricks — reconheceu Pace, andando de novo de braço dado com ela.

— Você espera ser promovido algum dia?

— Talvez. Talvez não. — Sua testa enrugou e seu olhar ficou distante. — O que eu gostaria é de dirigir um novo programa de desenvolvimento. Começar do zero, construir algo que poderia usar o emblema da Brodricks com orgulho.

— Você ganharia um grande bônus de seu chefe por isso.

— Você acha? Sinceramente eu não consigo imaginá-lo liberando os recursos. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Talvez seja melhor assim.

Eles chegaram ao carro dele. Nessa noite, ele estava com uma Ferrari vermelho-cereja.

— Você pode superar algo assim?

Ele abriu a porta.

— Mesmo Enzo teve de começar em algum lugar.

Já passava das 23 horas. Amanhã ambos trabalhavam, e ela dormira pouco na noite anterior. Quando ele a deixasse em casa hoje à noite e ela o convidasse, será que ele iria aceitar? Ela queria envolvê-lo com seus braços durante toda a noite. Queria que ele deixasse seu perfume no travesseiro dela. Seu sorriso pela manhã. Ele estava esperando que ela implorasse?

Ele dirigiu por algum tempo e, quando ele entrou em um endereço privado, portões automáticos elegantes se abriram. Sonolenta com a vibração do motor, Phoebe percebeu que eles não estavam nem perto de seu bairro. Só os ricos ou bastante famosos viviam aqui.

Sentando reto, ela olhou para fora da janela enquanto as luzes de segurança piscavam em um gramado e jardins, que eram vastos e profissionalmente bem cuidados. A casa, que estava mais para uma mansão, era em estilo mediterrânico, com dois andares, e janelas e portas de madeira pesadas.

Ela tirou o cabelo caído dos olhos e piscou.

— Eu não entendo.

— Eu pensei que já era hora de convidar você para minha casa — comentou, e ela não pode conter a risada. Isso não era a casa de alguém, era um palácio!

Mas então ela examinou o rosto cândido e sóbrio dele.

— Meu Deus. Você está falando sério. Esta é a sua casa?

— Era dos meus pais. Meu pai a projetou, inspirado na ascendência latina de minha mãe. O melhor do esplendor espanhol. Eu comprei a metade de meu irmão quando nosso pai morreu.

Phoebe mal conseguia se conter. Isso tudo tinha de ser alguma piada. E ainda assim agora tudo começava a fazer sentido. Ele podia trabalhar para a Brodricks, mas certamente este imóvel o tornava rico e independente. Quais outros bens ele possuía?

De um lado havia uma piscina olímpica e vestiários grandes o suficiente para abrigar uma pequena família. Era aquilo um enorme pomar na parte de trás? Ela não conseguia contar o número de garagens que enfeitavam um lado da propriedade.

Segurando sua garganta, ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

— Você comia caviar quando era criança?

— Não no café da manhã.

Os portões se fecharam atrás deles e ele guiou o carro em torno de uma pista circular espetacular, cuja peça de destaque era um acessório de água elaborado de um guerreiro em uma carruagem, dramaticamente iluminado por baixo da superfície da piscina.

Ele desligou o motor e se inclinou em direção a ela, com o olhar intenso e lábios devastadoramente convidativos.

— Phoebe — murmurou ele. — Passe a noite aqui.

Sua cabeça começou a girar. Ela sentiu como se estivesse sendo varrida por uma onda colossal, sem saber qual direção era para cima, incapaz de conseguir ar suficiente. Passar a noite? Aqui nessa incrível casa dos sonhos que Pace era o dono? Isso era verdade?

— Phoebe?

Ela segurou a testa. Ela sentia-se fora de sua liga. Esse foi um passo totalmente diferente... Um convite para atravessar outro limite da vida dele. Isso era bom ou ruim? Foi maravilhoso saber que ele queria estar com ela tanto quanto ela queria estar com ele. Mas ela estava querendo mais, sentindo mais do que era seguro?

Sentiu um frio na barriga. Sim. Não.

Se ela estava se sentindo tão confusa, ela não precisava fazer nada essa noite. Melhor esperar algum tempo para entender suas emoções, entender sua cabeça e fazer um plano para ir adiante da melhor forma.

Ela precisava de uma desculpa, e rápido, antes que mudasse de ideia e o seguisse como uma ovelha para dentro.

— Hannie... Está sozinho em casa.

— Você disse que ele estava com o sua vizinha esta noite.

Os lábios de Pace sussurraram sobre os dela e ela falou com pouca convicção.

— Eu prometi que encontraria com Roz cedo para um café.

— Phoebe. — A boca de Pace roçou na dela, e então ficou passando para cima e para baixo, enquanto seus olhos semicerrados sorriam nas sombras e seu cheiro de almíscar aquecia o sangue dela. — Você está com medo do quê? É só uma casa.

Ela tentou eliminar o nó em sua garganta.

— Se você quer saber... Eu estou me sentindo um pouco sobrecarregada. — Quanto a muitas coisas. — Quero dizer que quero ficar, é claro. Só está sendo difícil de acreditar... — Mais uma vez ela olhou ao glamour ao seu redor. — Em tudo isso.

O que viria a seguir? Qualquer coisa? Nada?

Ela disse meio a sério:

— Eu não estou em um reality show com uma câmera escondida, estou? — Então ela buscou seus olhos. — Você não está brincando comigo, não é Pace?

Sua mão enrolou-se em torno da nuca de Phoebe. Antes de beijá-la novamente, dessa vez profundamente ele disse:

— Não Phoebe. Eu não estou brincando.

Depois de soltar seus lábios, ele a deixou sair do carro e a conduziu pelas escadas de azulejos que levavam às portas dianteiras duplas. Uma vez lá dentro, ele não mostrou todo o lugar. Em seu estado confuso, ela duvidava que entendesse algo. Mesmo na luz apagada, a entrada brilhante e a escadaria foram o suficiente para deixá-la sem palavras.

Um passo à frente, ele cuidadosamente a puxou pelas escadas para um quarto que era tão grande quanto seu apartamento, com uma cama tão grande quanto sua cozinha.

Com o luar correndo através da janela gigante arqueada, ele parou ao pé de um edredom azul da cor da meia-noite, tirou uma alça do ombro dela e depois a outra. Seu peito expandiu por um momento, antes de suas mãos deslizarem por sua cintura e ele deixar uma linha suave e sensual de beijos ao redor da sua clavícula. Quando sua língua passou pela mandíbula, o queixo dela automaticamente se inclinou para cima. Ela estava tremendo tanto que não tinha certeza de que suas pernas iam aguentar.

A voz dele era um sopro baixo e persuasivo em seu ouvido.

— Passe a noite aqui.

Quando sua boca cobriu a dela, Phoebe se dissolveu contra ele, e suas mãos dirigiram-se contra o tecido quente que o cobria o peito. Não houve necessidade de responder. Ele já sabia.

Ela não poderia recusar nem se tentasse.

_**CAPÍTULO ONZE**_

Duas semanas depois, Pace entrou com sua moto Ducati vermelha na Brodricks e a estacionou ao lado do Audi de Nick. Nick detestava motos. Ele não gostava da aparência delas. Não gostava do som delas.

Sorrindo, Pace pisou no acelerador mais algumas vezes, e então desligou o motor barulhento. Nada como dar o tom do dia. Embora nessas últimas semanas Nick não tenha o incomodado tanto com aquele andar pomposo dele pelo local, tentando impressionar.

Com o sorriso escorregando, Pace tirou o capacete, deu uma volta com a perna sobre a moto e ficou em pé.

O filho mais velho havia se dado bem. E agora que Nick estava no topo, não tinha como ele sair de lá. Não que Pace quisesse aquele trabalho de volta. De jeito nenhum. Absolutamente não.

Mas ultimamente ele refletia sobre sua nova identidade... Se havia perdido sua utilidade. Ele não podia viver com outro nome por toda sua vida, embora estivesse certo de que Nick não se oporia; ele era mais feliz com Pace Davis atrás dele.

Rumo ao edifício principal, Pace olhou ao redor. Os homens estavam ocupados construindo umas marquises enormes e locais reservados para o coquetel anual destinado a clientes e patrocinadores que ocorreria hoje. Há pouco tempo Pace não perderia esse tipo de evento. Ele gostava da música, da conversa. Acima de tudo, ele gostava do excesso de companhia feminina interessante.

Mas ele não apareceria essa noite. Phoebe iria encontrá-lo, como ela fizera todas as noites nas últimas semanas. Eles conversariam entre si. Fariam sua própria música.

Vestindo jeans e uma camisa branca sem gravata, Pace caminhou para a entrada principal, onde uma quantidade de carros de luxo de alta potência que poderia encher um campo de futebol brilhava sob a luz da manhã.

Acenando para Lance, o responsável por manter os canos limpos, e depois olhando para os escritórios, Pace sentiu sua intuição formigar e diminuiu o passo. Era imaginação sua ou Nick havia mantido um perfil mais discreto nos últimos tempos?

Pace sorriu. Talvez seu irmão estivesse ocupado preparando seu discurso de uma hora de duração para essa noite?

Mas Nick parecia menos irritado com ele, talvez por causa de sua preocupação com Phoebe e a forma sensacional que ela fazia com que ele se sentisse. Forte e confiante. Talvez mais do que isso. Estava feliz consigo mesmo e com o mundo de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha experimentado, nem mesmo quando tirou sua carteira de motorista ou pegou seu diploma a caráter.

Sempre que ele e Phoebe se juntavam, sua mente e corpo interagiam de uma forma previsível. Em um instante ele estava pronto para carregá-la em seus braços e fazer amor até que ambos estivessem acabados. Ele não se cansava do calor do seu corpo sedoso sem roupas, enrolado em volta dele à noite. Mas isso era tudo o que ele queria dela?

— Você está bem Pace? Parece que você esqueceu alguma coisa.

Com a mente voltando, Pace viu Lance, segurando uma camurça, em pé por perto, estudando-o.

Sorrindo, ele passou seu capacete para a outra mão e passou alguns dedos pelos cabelos.

— Eu estou bem. Um pouco distraído, só isso.

A verdade era que Phoebe o distraia desde a noite em que se conheceram. E o fascínio continuava crescendo. Toda vez que eles estavam juntos era como se uma usina de energia fervesse e estourasse. Jantando, assistindo a um filme, passeando, ela o afetava. No fundo de sua alma. E quando eles se uniam no quarto aquela usina pegava fogo e explodia, de novo e de novo.

Ela era como nenhuma outra mulher que tinha conhecido. Ele não se cansava dela. De manhã quando ela o beijou em despedida, cantarolando contra seus lábios enquanto as pontas de seus seios se arrastavam contra o peito dele, ele lutava para não arrastá-la de volta sob as cobertas e perguntar a ela. Não havia mais tempo para desperdiçar. Esse fim de semana, ele ia lhe pedir que se mudasse para a casa dele.

Medidas drásticas. Mas uma tentação irresistível.

Embora outra questão tenha surgido nesses últimos dias, também.

Como ela reagiria quando explicasse que havia mais do que Pace Davis, ou seja, Davis Pace Brodrick? Muito mais. Como ser retirado do cargo mais alto em meio à desgraça, há três anos, porque ele tinha estado muito ocupado se divertindo. Será que ela diria que não entendia por que ele havia escondido isso dela? O mais provável é que ficaria magoada. Mas ninguém conta sua história, com todos os seus defeitos, no primeiro ou segundo encontro. Mesmo no terceiro ou quarto. Ao menos, ele não contava.

Apesar de ter havido conversas do tipo "conhecendo tudo um sobre o outro por parte dela".

Quando seria a hora de contar a verdade?

Pace fez uma saudação com a cabeça para Derrick Wilson quando passou pelo corredor. O rosto de Derrick parecia cheio de linhas, seus óculos um pouco tortos. Não é de admirar. Pace estremeceu. Quem gostaria de ser um contador?

Ao se aproximar da ala principal, Pace imaginou Nick, o presidente da Brodricks, escravizado como de costume, em sua mesa debruçado sobre números e cruzando todos os "t". Mas quando ele passou pela porta do escritório seu passo era hesitante.

Sentado atrás de sua mesa, com a cabeça nas mãos, Nick parecia prestes a buscar a forca mais próxima. Seu cabelo escuro normalmente imaculadamente arrumado estava despenteado. O nó da gravata estava pendurado na metade de sua camisa.

Pace esfregou a mandíbula. O que estava acontecendo? Alguma coisa havia acontecido com Amy?

Quando o Pager no cinto de Pace soou, Nick tirou seu olhar injetado de sangue do mata-borrão. Sem saber quem era o interlocutor, Pace desarmou a mensagem e entrou no escritório de carvalho maciço e couro.

O olhar de Nick caiu na mesa de novo, mas não em sua forma habitual cheia de importância. Havia círculos sob seus olhos. Seu rosto estava com barba por fazer. Pace sentiu que ele mal tinha energias para falar.

— Não parece uma manhã muito boa — observou Pace.

— Isso é verdade.

A fala de Nick era grossa e arrastada. Estaria ele bêbado às 8 horas? Mas seu irmão mal bebia. O olhar de Pace varreu o escritório. Nada de copos de uísque vazios. Nada de latas de cerveja esmagadas.

Pace olhou as placas na parede, o mobiliário italiano artesanal e a máquina de café de milhares de dólares reluzente em um canto. Centenas de clientes foram recebidos nessa sala, todos ansiosos para assinar na linha pontilhada e gastar quantias exorbitantes em um veículo de luxo ou dois. Essa manhã, Nick mal parecia capaz de levantar uma caneta.

Pace se aproximou.

— Está tudo bem em casa?

Seu irmão não respondeu. Não se mexeu.

Nick nunca esteve em algum lugar que não fosse o topo, ou lutando com unhas e dentes para chegar lá. Esse Nick letárgico e quase destruído fazia Pace se perguntar se ele tinha entrado num universo paralelo. Onde estavam a atitude defensiva e a iniciativa? As tiradas, os comentários inoportunos?

Pace perguntou de novo, mas Nick interrompeu logo:

— Em casa está tudo ótimo, Pace.

— Você está doente?

Sentando-se, Nick pegou o telefone e digitou uma tecla.

— Tenho uma reunião em uma hora, e...

— E você pode cancelar — Pace atravessou a sala e tirou o receptor da mão de seu irmão. — Até que você me diga o que está acontecendo. Se isso não tem nada a ver com Amy, é sobre negócios. A empresa ainda é 50 por cento minha.

O que quer que esteja errado, Pace queria saber. Ele merecia saber. E não na próxima semana. Agora.

Nick o encarou, seus olhos castanho-escuros ficando vermelhos.

— Se você se lembra, foi considerado melhor que o funcionamento desta empresa fosse deixado para mim.

A paciência de Pace acabou. Ele bateu com o capacete sobre a mesa e virou a cadeira de Nick em sua direção. Segurando os braços da cadeira, se inclinou para perto e baixou a voz.

— Nick, suas mãos estão tremendo, pelo amor de Deus. É uma ideia maluca, mas nunca se sabe. Talvez eu possa ajudar.

Nick piscou e encarou o olhar de Pace por alguns instantes até que a tensão saiu de seu corpo e ele tirou a gravata completamente.

— Acho que você ia descobrir de qualquer jeito — ele disse com voz arrastada. — Melhor acabar com isso.

Pace sentiu um peso no estômago. Ele reconheceu o olhar de Nick. Derrota. Orgulho ferido. O mesmo sentimento contra o qual Pace havia lutado três anos atrás, quando ele teve aquele grande fracasso e teve de deixar o cargo. Naquele dia, Pace não queria olhar Nick ou qualquer outra pessoa nos olhos. Nick não tinha tornado aquilo mais fácil para ele, naquele dia ou depois. Não que Pace tivesse esperado algo assim. Era assim que a relação deles se definia. Embates por todo o caminho.

E ainda agora...

Com o peito apertado, Pace puxou uma cadeira, se sentou e falou sem raiva ou em um tom acusador.

— Nick... Deixe-me ajudar.

As narinas de Nick queimavam. Ele perfurou o olhar de Pace com seus olhos tempestuosos. Mas Pace não reagiu. Ele amava esse lugar tanto quanto seu irmão. Ele precisava saber qual era o problema, e agir feito um idiota não ajudaria.

Nunca ajudou.

Aos poucos, o veneno nos olhos de Nick desapareceu, até que tudo o que restava era um reflexo sombrio da ruína.

O pomo de Adão de Nick subiu e desceu duas vezes.

— Estou com problemas — revelou. — Problemas grandes.

Pela hora seguinte Pace ouviu como Nick queria orgulhar a memória do pai deles e ser excelente em todas as áreas do cargo de presidente. Ele queria que a Brodricks crescesse e fizesse mais. Fosse mais. Há dois anos Nick iniciou negociações com um grupo de engenheiros fora da empresa, pessoas que eram conhecidas como brilhantes mas com percepções extremas sobre como os automóveis do futuro seriam. Eles e Nick tinham discutido, em profundidade, a possibilidade de criar um supercarro que levaria a insígnia da Brodricks.

Pace ficou espantado. Ele e Nick eram rivais, certamente, mas com o seu conhecimento e experiência, ele deveria ter sido consultado. Não fazia sentido do ponto de vista comercial que ele não fosse.

— Por que você não falou comigo?

— Orgulho — admitiu Nick. — Estupidez. Você tinha falado sobre fazer a mesma coisa. Do ponto de vista puramente comercial, eu sabia que deveríamos nos reunir. Do ponto de vista pessoal... Eu não queria que você tirasse a atenção de mim.

Nick passou a explicar como ele despejou dinheiro no projeto, inicialmente o próprio, depois o da empresa. Mas cada nova tecnologia ou material que eles esperavam incorporar no plano nunca estava completamente pronto. Mas estaria em breve. Sempre em breve.

— Eu coloquei mais e mais fundos. Ontem à noite, o homem com o qual me comunicava ligou e disse que tinha sofrido um contratempo e precisaria de pelo menos mais dois anos. Eu disse a ele que nosso fluxo de caixa não permitiria mais dois anos.

Nick fechou os olhos, e Pace se encolheu na sensação de mal estar que seu irmão deveria estar sentindo. Sem dúvida, ele estava se sentindo assim desde aquele telefonema ontem à noite.

Gemendo, Nick abriu os olhos.

— Eu estraguei tudo.

Sim. Mas... Pace deu de ombros.

— Nós todos estragamos.

Nick olhou para ele de lado.

— Eu não entendo. Esta é sua chance. Por que você não está acabando comigo?

— Porque a empresa não vai sobreviver se nós dois continuarmos nos comportando como crianças. E francamente, eu estou cheio disso, você não está Nick?

Nick retornou o olhar de seu irmão por um tempo interminável, depois concordou balançando a cabeça lentamente.

Quando Pace riu, Nick sorriu e balançou a cabeça novamente, mais firme dessa vez. Eles estenderam as mãos e apertaram-nas pela primeira vez. E aquilo parecia certo. Depois de todo esse tempo, como homens adultos, pareceu certo.

Com um pouco de cor no rosto novamente, Nick pegou a bola de apertar que ele mantinha em sua mesa e apertou. Seu irmão dizia que o ajudava a pensar.

— Então... — Nick endireitou-se. — O que vamos fazer?

— Algo radical. Algo nunca feito antes — Pace ficou de pé. — Nós vamos trabalhar juntos. A partir de agora.

No início da noite, Phoebe parou na casa mansão de Pace e dirigiu seu BMW até a garagem forrada de pinho. O que fariam hoje? Não mais à noite. Ela sabia exatamente o que aconteceria nessa parte da noite, e aonde eles iriam: para a cama, rolando e alcançando as estrelas juntos. Ela pensou que após eles se envolverem fisicamente a emoção podia se tornar mais branda com o tempo. Mas foi o contrário. Tornou-se mais intensa. Eles ainda estavam melhorando, se tornando mais concentrados e vivos cada vez que faziam amor.

Às vezes, quando Pace a levava ao clímax, usando suas habilidades com as mãos ou a boca ou o glorioso jeito tradicional, ela não conseguia recuperar o fôlego. Nesses momentos, ela jurava que não se importaria caso morresse, pois se sentia tão sublimemente inteira... Valorizada e cuidada.

Deixá-lo durante a manhã era difícil, mesmo sabendo que estaria de volta à noite. Durante o dia, Pace sempre ligava para perguntar sobre seus planos e lhe pedir que viesse direto depois do trabalho. Ela queria provocá-lo e recusar apenas uma vez para ver o que ele diria. Mas ela não conseguia deixar de concordar e depois contar os minutos até que eles se vissem novamente.

Quando amanhecia era a mesma coisa. Dirigir para casa. Ir ao trabalho. Esperar que ele ligasse.

Desafivelando seu cinto e deslizando para fora do assento, Phoebe ignorou o tremor de desconforto que sentiu nas últimas horas. Hoje foi diferente. Ele não telefonou e ela não conseguiu entrar em contato com ele. Não estava preocupada. Não realmente. Antes de sair pela manhã ele a chamou de querida e murmurou contra os lábios sedutoramente "Vejo você hoje à noite".

Evidente que este caso deveria ser temporário, o que ela precisava de mais do que qualquer coisa no momento.

Ela havia prometido que não iria se permitir sentir mais por Pace Davis do que era seguro.

Mas eles eram tão bons juntos, ela pensava andando até a varanda. Muito além de bons.

Encontrando um sorriso, ela pulou nos degraus da frente. Agora que eles se conheciam, ela se sentia mais segura com Pace como nunca antes em toda sua vida. Não imaginava um momento em que essas noites felizes acabariam.

Ela queria que sua vida continuasse exatamente como era agora. Mesmo as chateações de Steve no trabalho não a incomodavam mais. Quando você está tão feliz, cada dia parecia se alimentar do anterior e o mundo todo ficava naturalmente mais brilhante.

Como ela ainda não falara com Pace, decidiu ir para casa tomar banho e escolher uma roupa mais que especial para vestir. Agora, depois de alisar a bainha de seda amarela, ela expirou e como um alerta sombrio nela, tocou, uma e duas vezes. Ela esperou alguns momentos, mais do que era habitual. Estava prestes a ligar novamente, quando Pace abriu a pesada porta.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dela, sua expressão era de quem foi pego de surpresa, e o sorriso escorregou de seu rosto como o gelo de um prato. Então, ele deu um tapa na testa e xingou em voz baixa.

Sentiu um peso na barriga e um nó na garganta se formando.

Ele tinha esquecido. Isso não era possível. Ele parecia tão interessado essa manhã. Tão interessado quanto ela. Mas sua reação e suas roupas diziam que ele tinha outros planos. Ninguém usava um smoking pela casa.

Engolindo em seco, Phoebe levantou os cantos da boca.

— Ainda vamos fazer algo hoje à noite, certo?

Ele arrancou um beijo de seu rosto e depois, distraidamente, checou suas abotoaduras de ouro.

— Surgiu algo. Algo de que não posso faltar. Eu, ah... — Ele checou suas abotoaduras novamente. — Eu tenho de trabalhar até tarde essa noite na Brodricks.

Suas sobrancelhas levantaram.

— Você tem de trabalhar até tarde em roupa de gala?

Ele viu a hora em seu relógio, e arqueou os ombros que pareciam ainda mais magníficos no smoking perfeitamente feito.

— Sinto muito, mas não tenho tempo agora. — Ele lançou um olhar por cima do ombro. — Você pode ficar se quiser.

O coração dela afundou. Se quiser?

Ela se recuperou tão rapidamente quanto poderia do impacto.

— Não, não, estou bem — disse ela.

Se ela estivesse sendo dispensada, ficaria sentada lá, mastigando as unhas, sem saber quando o carro dele surgiria na rua. Ela ficaria louca.

Sua garganta engasgou com lágrimas repentinas e ela encolheu os ombros. O que havia a dizer?

— Acho que vejo você mais tarde.

— Quer dizer amanhã?

Ele puxou uma orelha pensando, e depois falou:

— Isso seria melhor. — Ele segurou os ombros dela e buscou seus olhos com uma determinação que lhe reacendeu um pouco da esperança. — Eu não tenho como escapar dessa.

Da sala de estar, um telefone tocou. Ele virou-se para pegá-lo, então, como um pensamento posterior, virou para trás para dar outro beijo em sua bochecha. Ele apertou o braço dela.

— Eu vou ligar.

Logo após, Phoebe caminhava para seu carro com as pernas bambas, sozinha e atordoada. As mesmas palavras circulavam sua mente. O que aconteceu? O lado racional lhe dizia para relaxar. Pace tivera um compromisso de negócios de que tinha se esquecido. Simples.

Mas ele também se esqueceu de ligar para ela hoje. Também se esqueceu de que ela vinha a casa dele hoje à noite. Normalmente, ele a seduziria com os olhos assim que se vissem. O desejo dele sempre vinha em ondas quentes e selvagens, envolvendo e a fazendo se derreter.

Há pouco tempo, parecia que ela não conseguiria se livrar dele.

Um pensamento perturbador veio das profundezas de sua mente. Mordendo uma unha, ela olhou de maneira interrogativa por cima do ombro.

Estaria ele trabalhando até tarde? Ou ele teria um compromisso de outro caráter que o profissional para ir?

Ela deslizou para dentro do carro, com os olhos úmidos e uma emoção crua que a sufocava. Após torcer os dedos ao redor do volante, ela respirou com força para dentro e, depois para fora, pedindo a seu coração disparado que se acalmasse. Nunca se sentiu mais arrasada na vida. O que era um exagero.

Ainda assim, desejando se agachar até ficar como uma bola, ela chiou.

Minha nossa, ela não pensava direito. O plano mais sensato que conseguira bolar naquele minuto tinha sido bater a porta dele novamente e perguntar se ainda se importava com ela. Claro que se importava. Ele tinha de se importar.

Mas quanto? Evidentemente não tanto quanto ela se importava com Pace. Ele não estava sentado, tremendo e pensando se aquele era o começo do fim.

Esforçando-se para conter os ânimos, ela se ajeitou na cadeira.

Tudo bem. Era evidente. Era o momento de se retirar do jogo. Phoebe tinha sentimentos demais e muito profundos por Pace. Ela se perguntou se a paixão esfriaria após estarem juntos algumas vezes. Odiava pensar sobre isso, mas... Talvez fosse o caso com ele...

Pace permaneceu parado dentro do anexo de vidro, não visto pela maioria da multidão de black tie acumulada do lado de fora do prédio da Brodricks.

Sentiu o peso do nervosismo no estômago. Logo, ele estaria lá fora, conversando com parceiros de negócios, gurus da indústria e clientes. Uma segunda chance. E com seu irmão Nick a seu lado.

Pace tirou o terno do cabide e pôs os braços dentro das mangas.

Ele e Nick estavam determinados a fazer isso funcionar. Pace já tinha verbalmente cedido seus recursos próprios para ajudar a tirar a Brodricks do prejuízo atual. E assim que os irmãos se sentassem com Derrick Wilson e discutissem as opções com calma, o prognóstico não pareceria tão fatalista. Era necessário fazer mudanças, e cortes no estoque, além de um aperto generalizado nos gastos. Mas era possível.

Nada disso implicava que ele ou Nick, por sinal, precisasse desistir dos planos de criar um carro de luxo que um dia, carregaria a insígnia da Brodricks com orgulho. Ainda assim, quaisquer planos no futuro quanto a isso só seriam considerados após a empresa estar completamente de pé, e eles executariam esse projeto como um time.

Após se inquietar com a gravata, Pace sorriu.

Com Nick a seu lado, Pace estava mais do que preparado para realizar um bom trabalho. Nunca pensou que chegaria o dia, mas agora que a situação se apresentava, quase ficou grato pela empresa ter atingido o fundo do poço. Sabe-se por quanto tempo ele e Nick ficariam remoendo desavenças passadas se não fosse este problema. Agora, em vez de competirem, estavam dispostos a trabalhar juntos.

Como irmãos deveriam fazer.

Após percorrer com a mão as lapelas de cetim e tomar fôlego pela última vez, Pace abriu a porta. Quando a confusão de vozes da multidão e da música o atingiu, ele se recordou de onde esteve no mesmo horário na noite anterior... No quarto, com uma mulher que era tão insaciável por ele quanto Pace por ela.

Ele sentiu-se sem chão quando Phoebe bateu em sua porta mais cedo. Ela parecia tão desapontada. Mas não se esqueceu dela... Não completamente. Ele se lembrou de ligar durante o dia, mas adiou quando se distraiu de novo com Nick e Derrick Wilson. A cabeça dele estava tão acelerada quando chegou em casa...

Indo adiante, Pace fez seu caminho em meio à multidão.

Nada disso era uma desculpa para cancelar o encontro deles. Ele sequer teve escolha. As coisas mudaram. Mudaram drasticamente. Ele passaria essa noite em conversas com Nick, que costumavam durar até o amanhecer, ligaria para Phoebe pela manhã. Até lá, tudo estaria esclarecido e retomariam de onde pararam.

Se ela não o odiasse por esconder a verdade sobre sua identidade, e se pudesse aceitar que não teria mais tanto tempo livre quanto antes.

Ele se distraíra de maneira fácil havia cinco anos, na primeira vez. Agora, estava determinado a dar o máximo de si para ser bem sucedido, como seu pai fizera. Brodricks e Nick precisavam de Pace tanto quanto ele precisava deles. Nada mais de ficar à toa. Nada mais de brigas. Iria se dedicar 200 por cento para alcançar a vitória. Fortalecer a empresa de novo, se redimir era sua prioridade.

Dessa vez, nada ficaria em seu caminho.

_**CAPÍTULO DOZE**_

Após dirigir sem rumo por uma hora, Phoebe chegou a uma conclusão, uma que não tinha certeza, mas com que estava disposta a se comprometer.

Agora, enquanto virava para entrar na Brodricks, seu coração quase saltou para fora. O estacionamento estava lotado, cheio de carros de luxo, vários com motoristas uniformizados que aguardavam atrás do volante. Uma música tocava mais ao fundo. Arcos coloridos com luzes estroboscópicas, púrpura, amarelo e azul, acendiam em uma marquise enorme erguida acima do longo prédio da Brodricks.

Saindo do carro, Phoebe esfregou as palmas das mãos. Tinha vindo para ver se Pace estava lá. Se ele estava trabalhando até mais tarde. Não esperava encontrar toda essa produção.

Mas agora fazia sentido. Pace falou que precisava trabalhar até mais tarde na Brodricks. Um evento de gala. O chefe provavelmente solicitou sua presença durante a tarde. Talvez ele devesse fazer algum tipo de discurso ou apresentação. Por isso ele pareceu tão transtornado.

Uma brisa gélida pré-inverno passou pela bainha de sua saia na altura do joelho e seus dedos se encolheram dentro do salto alto. Agora que sabia que ele tinha um motivo de verdade para usar aquela roupa e pelo comportamento mais cedo, pensou se deveria voltar ao carro e esperar por sua ligação. Não queria que ele achasse que o espionava. Embora estivesse. Ora, já que estava lá...

Talvez quando caso deles terminasse, ainda pudessem se encontrar. Retornar àquele lugar de que ambos gostavam. Onde nada importava, exceto estarem juntos.

Outra brisa passou por seus pés. Abraçando-se para combater o frio, ela andou apressada até uma treliça que brilhava em que um jovem uniformizado cumprimentava de forma amigável.

— Brodricks está feliz por sua presença...

À medida que o recepcionista falava, Phoebe levantou a mão. Ela não era uma convidada. Não exatamente.

— Estou com Pace Davis. — As sobrancelhas do jovem subiram. Aparentemente, ele precisava de mais informação.

— Pace é o consultor técnico chefe daqui.

Após verificar na lista, ficou satisfeito e a conduziu para dentro. Em meio ao mar de vestidos de noite e ternos, um garçom ansioso surgiu perto dela.

— Gostaria de algo para beber senhora?

Ela recusou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Mas poderia dizer-me onde posso encontrar Pace Davis? Ele está usando um smoking... — Ela olhou ao redor e corou.

— Está certo. Claro. Todo mundo está usando smoking. Mas ele é muito alto, com cabelo bastante preto e...

Naquele instante, a música parou e todas as cabeças se viraram para o homem de beleza impactante atrás do microfone no palco.

— Boa noite a todos — começou o homem. — Obrigado por terem vindo para o que eu sei que será uma noite especial para todos nós. Eu sou Nicholas Brodrick...

O garçom se inclinou perto de Phoebe e sussurrou:

— Ele é o chefe.

Phoebe assentiu incapaz de fazer algo exceto seguir a multidão e prestar atenção no palestrante; conhecia seu nome do contrato de patrocínio.

Enquanto Nicholas Brodrick discursava sobre novas e interessantes direções, desafios econômicos atuais, por alguma razão estranha, Phoebe sentiu que o conhecia. O rosto dele... Havia algo na sua expressão... Que parecia familiar.

Ela desconsiderou a sensação irritante.

Provavelmente, ela deve ter esbarrado nele na semana passada, quando veio buscar o carro. Ainda assim, o sorriso dele, sutil, mas envolvente, praticamente a fazia se sentir próxima a ele.

— Este é um momento muito especial e interessante — continuou ele. — Não apenas do ponto de vista profissional, mas do pessoal. Fui o presidente da Brodricks nos últimos três anos. Esta noite, gostaria de receber meu novo copresidente ao palco. E minha honra em receber de volta ao comando alguém que tudo sabe sobre este negócio.

Na ponta dos pés, Phoebe olhou pelo oceano de rostos desconhecidos. A notícia poderia interessar aos outros, mas ela só queria localizar Pace. Talvez fosse melhor surpreendê-lo e estar esperando na casa dele quando voltasse mais tarde. Certamente não passaria de meia-noite? Estava acostumada a ficar acordada com Pace mais tarde do que isso.

Nick Brodrick continuou.

— Alguns de vocês já devem conhecê-lo. Até hoje, ele era o mecânico chefe e o consultor técnico...

Os ouvidos de Phoebe ficaram atentos a essa parte.

Conselheiro técnico? Ele estava apresentando Pace?

— Por favor, deem as boas vindas — seguiu Nick. — Ao novo copresidente da Brodricks Prestige Cars... Meu irmão... Davis Brodrick!

Nick levantou as mãos para recebê-lo e todos aplaudiram... Exceto Phoebe.

As mãos delas estavam na posição de aplauso, mas seu rosto perdeu a expressão. Talvez ela não tivesse escutado direito. Ela não entendia. As palavras pareciam embaralhar em seu cérebro. Nick tinha falado Davis Brodrick? Mas Pace era o consultor técnico chefe.

Em meio à agitação, Phoebe olhou de relance um homem alto, atlético e com um corpo bem formado abrindo caminho na multidão como um deus partindo o mar ao meio. Com as luzes piscando e uma música de fanfarra, a mistura de sons se manteve para elevar o homem da hora. Quando Phoebe avistou o rosto dele, cabelo preto como carvão, aqueles olhos azuis eletrizantes perdeu a força no corpo. Ela se sentiu atingida de surpresa. Recordou-se de como ele foi atrás dela, como afirmou que não estava brincando, que ele poderia muito bem tê-la empurrado porta afora...

A visão dela afunilou e seus joelhos não aguentaram mais sustentar o peso. O garçom conseguiu equilibrar a bandeja com uma das mãos e pegá-la com a outra quando ela caía ao chão. Com as taças batendo umas nas outras e fazendo um som estridente, ele perguntou:

— Senhora, está tudo bem?

O ambiente ia e vinha. As cores ficaram menos vibrantes e os sons também. Os aplausos se transformaram em um barulho abafado, que provocava uma névoa em sua mente ao mesmo tempo em que apagava os rostos. Todos e tudo pareciam rir dela.

Nick o irmão de Pace falou de novo.

— Davis Brodrick, senhoras e senhores.

Phoebe recobrou o equilíbrio e forçou sua cabeça a pensar direito.

Pace era parente dos Brodricks? A família que acumulara uma fortuna nos últimos vinte anos através de suas ligações com carros de luxo?

Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu os dedos formigarem.

Ele dormira com ela, tantas vezes, mas não se importou em contar qual era o seu nome de verdade. Sequer havia planejado contar? Ela era a única no planeta que não sabia?

Levou as mãos ao rosto quando o sentiu queimar.

Achou que tinha tudo sob o controle. Não passava de uma boba de primeira linha. O som da festa passava através da confusão.

Recompondo-se, sabendo apenas que precisava fugir, ela foi até a saída ao mesmo tempo em que ela e Pace se encararam. Pela multidão animada, viu o rosto dele adquirir uma expressão sombria, com o maxilar quadrado preso e a ansiedade que queimava em seu estômago subindo até a garganta.

Independentemente de tê-la visto ou não, esperava que ele seguisse no palco. Rezava para que ele ficasse lá. Não podia encará-lo. A mente dela girava tanto que não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer.

Quando ele parou e correu em direção a ela, Phoebe começou a bater palmas. Logo, ele estava em frente a ela enquanto espectadores intrigados deixavam de aplaudir para cochichar sobre o que acontecia.

Enquanto Phoebe permanecia congelada, esmagada, ele lançou um olhar intimidador ao redor das pessoas na entrada e, a pegando pelo cotovelo, a conduziu para um canto quieto distante dos olhares.

O burburinho aumentou, então ouviu Nick se desculpar no microfone e pedindo que todos fossem pacientes. Pace colocou as mãos ao redor da cabeça de Phoebe e a encarou como um guarda provocado.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Phoebe não conseguiu evitar um riso inadequado. Era tudo tão estranho. Talvez ela pudesse tomar um chá que fizesse com que tudo que estava de cabeça para baixo voltasse ao normal.

Ela manteve a mesma expressão, com o que restava de um sorriso de espanto em seu rosto.

Ele queria saber o que ela fazia por lá? Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Eu... Eu não sei realmente. — Ela viera para se certificar dele, então aguardá-lo. Agora... — Tudo o que eu sei é que... Eu preciso ir.

Pressionando a barriga com a mão ela tentou escapar, mas Pace a arrastou de volta.

— Eu ia contar — disse ele.

Ela tentou engolir o nó dentro do pescoço.

— Então minha vinda para cá lhe poupou tempo.

— Não menti para você. Eu sou Pace Davis. — A expressão nele suavizou. — Foi uma decisão de negócios que tomei há anos.

Ela seguiu seu próprio raciocínio.

— E eu sou um negócio?

Pace apertou os lábios.

— E uma história longa e complicada.

— Todo mundo tem uma. Eu não escondi a minha de você.

E falar sobre o passado dela foi muito mais difícil do que admitir que ele fosse um sujeito podre de rico que, por alguma razão, queria se esconder sob outra identidade. O corpo e o coração dela pesavam demais. Nunca se sentiu tão traída.

Ela tentou engolir a dor que a sufocava.

— O que é isso Pace? Quem é você?

A luz que refletia nos olhos dele brilhou antes que ele se levantasse e se endireitasse. Ele era tão alto e largo e tão imponente que a fazia se encolher diante de sua presença.

— Eu sou o segundo filho de Nicholas Brodrick Sênior, fundador da Brodrick Prestige Cars. Quando meu pai morreu, ele deixou a empresa para Nick, meu irmão, e eu, mas fiquei como presidente. Nick não ficou feliz. E nem eu... Inteiramente. Eu adorava o lado industrial do negócio, os aspectos de engenharia, as viagens, os test drives e importar os carros mais caros e desejados do mundo. Mas nunca me entusiasmei com a contabilidade diária e reuniões intermináveis. Esse era o forte de Nick.

Pressionando os lábios, Phoebe soluçou. Achou que o conhecia. Ela não sabia de nada a seu respeito. Ela poderia muito bem estar encarando um estranho. Ela dividiu toda sua intimidade com um homem mascarado.

A voz dela estalou.

— Por que não me contou isso tudo antes?

O olhar despedaçado dele dizia que estava contando agora.

— Eu saí do comando da empresa há três anos e Nick entrou em meu lugar. Hoje, eu soube que a Brodricks está com problemas de novo. Para aguentar a crise, Nick e eu teremos de trabalhar juntos.

Com a mesma expressão, Phoebe tentou entender tudo aos poucos.

— Por que o nome falso?

Ele hesitou por um momento, e ela viu os olhos dele escurecem nas sombras.

— Quando eu deixei a presidência, foi de forma humilhante. Precisava contornar o interesse da imprensa. Assim, eu inverti meu nome para afastar os jornalistas enquanto viajava. Quando voltei, o nome pegou.

— E agora?

— Agora você sabe de tudo.

Não de tudo.

— O que isso faz conosco?

— Nada mudou. — Abaixou o queixo. — Exceto que teria de passar mais tempo no trabalho até que a situação melhore.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Um ano ou dois. Eu não sei. — Mexeu os ombros com impaciência. — Isso importa?

Após as últimas semanas?

— Importa para mim.

— Você acha que seria melhor eu ver o trabalho da vida de meu pai ir descarga abaixo para brincar de casinha?

— É isso que estamos fazendo? Brincando de casinha?

Irritado, ele fechou os olhos e levou a palma ao rosto.

Finalmente, ele retirou a mão e a encarou.

— Há uma multidão me esperando. Não vou discutir. O que quer tenha acontecido antes, agora você sabe quem sou eu. Um filho e um irmão que está recebendo o maior desafio de sua carreira e não vai desistir até vencer. — Ele franziu a testa. — Pode entender como isso é importante para mim?

Ela concordou cuidadosamente. Ele parecia cego. Cada gesto dele irradiava determinação. Toda a sua vida tomou um ramo inesperado e que, pelo que parecia, era bem vindo. Ele não apenas relatava que havia tomado uma decisão como que tinha outras prioridades agora.

O barulho do lado de fora diminuía quando alguém entrou no espaço, Nick Brodrick o irmão de Pace. Ou deveria chamá-lo de Davis agora?

— Desculpe-me por interromper — falou Nick. — Só queria saber... Aproximadamente... Quando pretende se juntar a nós?

Pace sentiu um músculo em seu maxilar estalar e guardou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Irei em um minuto.

Nick assentiu cordialmente para Phoebe. Quando ele saiu, não havia muito mais a dizer. Pace precisava ir. Ela precisava se retirar. Não tinha sempre suspeitado de que este momento chegaria? Tudo indicava um caso de amor caloroso e curto.

Ela sabia disso quando embarcou. Ainda assim, não doía menos.

Pace tirou as mãos dos bolsos, mas não as estendeu para ela.

Abaixou a voz e adotou um tom consolador:

— Olha, estamos tensos, e esta situação não vai melhorar por enquanto. Trabalharei por muitas horas, terei de viajar bastante a negócios, e você tem o seu programa que está indo tão bem.

Quando ele a encarou, com os olhos úmidos, o peito de Phoebe apertou até ela tremer.

— Pace... Do que está falando?

— É complicado... Talvez devêssemos nos separar por enquanto.

O mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e Phoebe balançou. Sentiu como se cada gota de sangue tivesse sido drenada do seu corpo. Como se cada faísca de vida que tivesse tido houvesse se apagado. Mas ela havia crescido tanto nas últimas semanas. Ela descobriu um lado de si mesma que a deixou mais forte. Ela agradecia a Pace pela experiência. Se ela tivesse de ir embora, ao menos levaria isso junto. E se tivesse de se retirar, iria com graça. Sem despedidas prolongadas. Sem drama.

Levantando o queixo, ela conseguiu sorrir "sem ressentimentos".

— Talvez seja o melhor.

Os olhos dele cresceram antes de ajeitar a cabeça.

— Entendo. — Ele pegou fôlego e expirou o ar. — Então... Eu ligo.

Ela olhou para cada parte do belo rosto dele. Jamais o esqueceria. Mesmo que estivesse com o coração partido. Eles passaram tantos momentos maravilhosos juntos, como não poderia lhe desejar bem? Se ele havia mudado nas últimas semanas, ela também não era mais a mesma.

— Estou feliz que esteja entusiasmado a voltar a ser o que você era de novo — elogiou.

A intensidade nos olhos dele diminuiu, e um pequeno sorriso começou a se formar em sua boca.

— Não sou uma nova pessoa completamente. Ainda ficarei com a moto.

Ela sorriu de volta, embora estivesse morrendo por dentro.

— Então, eu lhe vejo por aí.

O olhar dele baixou para os lábios de Phoebe. Ele pôs a mão em seu rosto e ela tremeu, esperando por um último beijo. Ela o gravaria em sua memória e o valorizaria para sempre.

Mas a boca de Pace não pressionou os lábios dela, mas sua testa, e embora a decepção tenha corrido em suas veias, ela mergulhou no cheiro de Pace e absorveu a sensação liberadora de seu toque. Quando ele se afastou, quando ele foi embora, se sentiu calma de uma forma inusitada.

Ela nunca tivera certeza de nada. Como quer que ele se chame, amava Pace. Amava com toda a sua alma. E temia que fosse para sempre.

_**CAPÍTULO TREZE**_

Uma semana depois, Phoebe ainda se sentia dormente.

Ela foi madura ao aceitar o inevitável, e ver Pace ir embora. Agora que a paixão de Pace por ela havia acabado, não havia motivos para ela continuar ao lado dele. Ainda assim, Phoebe sabia o quão agonizante seria ligar para ele ou aparecer de repente. E explicar que ela sabia que podia funcionar. Ela apenas precisava de um tempo para superar o fato de que foi humilhada ao descobrir que ele escondeu a identidade verdadeira durante o período inteiro em que estiveram juntos.

E o que a mãe de Phoebe teria feito em uma situação semelhante.

A mãe dela se apaixonou desesperadamente e aparentemente não conseguiu aceitar "o término". Phoebe sempre manteve a mágoa por ela não ter priorizado sua filha em vez de sua vontade de estar com um mulherengo. Um homem que não queria saber de nenhuma delas.

Apesar de Phoebe ainda desejar que sua mãe não tivesse saído naquela noite chuvosa, ao menos agora conseguia ver o que a levou a fazer isso. Uma vez que se ame alguém, essa emoção não pode ser desligada por um interruptor. As belas lembranças, a dor da perda e do desejo sempre estaria presente. Phoebe não conseguia imaginar quando esta sensação cruel que a consumia diminuiria. Não conseguia pensar em um momento em que não estivesse desesperadamente apaixonada por Pace.

Ela podia ser mais forte que sua mãe. Não tinha intenção de correr atrás de Pace, independente do quanto seu lado mais fraco implorasse. Mas talvez fosse assim porque viveu sob a sombra da consequência trágica causada por alguém que não conseguia desapegar.

Até agora, Phoebe não havia reconhecido a medida da raiva que sentia por sua mãe; esses sentimentos estiveram sempre brandos, escondidos na superfície. Ela jamais pararia de desejar que sua mãe estivesse viva, mas pelo menos ela a perdoou. Amor, em todas as formas, era a força mais poderosa do mundo. Poderia levantar alguém mais do que um foguete. Poderia também lhe derrubar e despedaçar como a um vaso de vidro.

Vazio. Aos cacos. Phoebe não queria viver assim.

Pelo contrário, ela se entregou ao trabalho nos últimos dias, e preencheu o tempo livre com os amigos. Ela estava tão determinada a esconder a dor que nem Roz, sua melhor amiga, percebeu quão destruída Phoebe se sentia por conta do "sujeito com a moto com que você estava se encontrando".

Ao andar pelo corredor principal da Goldmar Studios, com os pensamentos em Pace, Phoebe parou quando escutou uma voz grave vinda por trás.

— Onde esteve? Tendo outra conversa de três horas na sala de maquiagem?

Murchando por dentro, Phoebe reconheceu a voz e sem entusiasmo, se virou. Exalando seu ar de superioridade, Steve estava à sua frente. Após uma semana sem dormir, ela realmente não precisava encontrá-lo agora.

— O que você quer Steve?

— Sua audiência esteve alta esta semana.

Sentiu o queixo cair.

— Desculpe-me? Isso foi um elogio?

— Decidimos adicionar outra camada. Outra apresentadora para dividir as atenções.

Se esperava que ela respondesse a provocação, se arrependeria. Ela não se importava em retrucar. Ele queria outra apresentadora no programa? Tudo bem. Ele era o chefe.

— Envie-me os detalhes — disse ela.

Mas a boca de Steve se mexeu de um modo que lhe dizia que estava irritado por ter aceitado facilmente.

— Há também a questão do contrato, é claro. — Ele levantou a cópia do contrato. — Agora que serão dois apresentadores, uma renegociação será necessária para equilibrar o orçamento.

Ela se voltou duas vezes.

— Você está me dizendo que o programa está indo tão bem que terei de aceitar uma redução de salário?

Ele rolou os olhos.

— Esperava que você não fosse dificultar.

Ela se sentia tão abatida que de início, automaticamente optou por relevar e concordar com o que fosse. Mas então as palavras se prenderam no fundo de sua garganta. Ela sabia o que dizer, mas não conseguia fazê-lo.

Não aguentava mais. Ela era uma profissional, mas também estava exausta de lidar com o tratamento hostil de Steve. Ir até o principal responsável e reclamar eram uma opção. Mas mesmo que vencesse na luta contra o assédio de Steve, francamente, ela não sabia se queria continuar nesse ambiente. Será que um emprego qualquer coisa valia tanta angústia?

Com um sorriso arrogante em seu rosto, Steve saiu com o contrato levantado.

— Esteja em meu escritório às 18 horas.

O tom metálico em sua voz surgiu naturalmente:

— Tenho outro lugar para estar às 18 horas.

Ela não seria mais tratada como um capacho. Era forte o bastante para abandonar o homem que amava, com certeza podia mandar este imbecil se catar.

Lentamente Steve retornou. O contrato amassou em sua mão quando a fechou em punho e abaixou à altura do cinto.

— Serei claro. Esteja lá, ou não volte amanhã.

O nível de paciência de Phoebe estava no vermelho. Desde o rompimento com Steve, ela achou que nunca mais teria outra chance para se livrar de seu jeito chauvinista. Mas ela possuía uma escolha, e parecia mais atraente a cada segundo.

Encarando o contrato, ela estendeu a mão. No canto da boca de Steve, um sorriso satisfeito surgia enquanto entregava os papéis. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela abriu a última página, onde era necessário constar uma assinatura. Quando ela mexeu os dedos pedindo por uma caneta, Steve lhe forneceu uma alegremente. Então, ela esticou um dedo e o dobrou, pedindo para que ele se aproximasse. Com os olhos cheios de suspeita, ele a olhou de cima para baixo, mas se aproximou. Levantou o contrato e usou o peito dele como uma superfície para assinar.

Ela sentiu o calor de sua mão rondando seu quadril, se recordando de como se sentia quando ele a tocava, e se contraiu. Ainda bem que tinha terminado quando terminou.

— Pronto — disse ele enquanto Phoebe escrevia. — Não foi tão difícil, foi?

— Surpreendentemente, muito mais fácil do que pensei.

Para redigir a pontuação, ela enfiou a caneta no papel.

Steve deu um pulo para trás, xingando e segurando a ponta da caneta na camisa.

— Machucou.

Ela piscou.

— Desculpe-me.

Após olhá-la com raiva, ele procurou pela assinatura. Quando a encontrou, piscou rapidamente e começou a ofegar.

— O que... O que é isso?

— Serei clara. — Ela colocou a caneta no bolso da camisa dele e, antes de sair anunciou:

— Eu estou pedindo demissão.

Naquela noite, Pace e Nick ficaram no novo escritório do copresidente trabalhando nos números de vendas do trimestre e projeções para o próximo ano.

Pace estava perturbado, mas não porque ele não conseguia lidar com as fileiras de números; estava mais tolerante com declarações financeiras e prognósticos econômicos nos últimos dias. Ele estava agitado porque não parava de pensar em Phoebe. Como se separaram. Como ele se sentiu para baixo em seguida.

Antes de ir àquela cerimônia naquela noite, ele disse que ligaria. Não ligou. A mensagem nos olhos brilhantes de Phoebe não deixava enganar. Após descobrir que ele usou de uma identidade falsa durante o período em que estiveram juntos, que tinha escondido tanto dela, ela não queria ter mais nada com Pace. Considerando que ele não teve sequer dois minutos livre desde então, aceitar a vontade dela foi melhor para ambos. Um rompimento limpo era bom.

Não que qualquer parte deste rompimento fosse boa.

— Está pensando na sua garota de novo?

Pace deixou de lado o último relatório de Derrick Wilson para encontrar o olhar preocupado de Nick.

— Ela não é minha garota Nick. — Batendo com a caneta contra a mesa, ele murmurou. — Não mais.

— Sinto muito que não tenha dado certo. Você certamente se importava bastante com ela.

Pace se encolheu diante da pontada debaixo da costela, mas rapidamente se recuperou.

— E como dizem. Foi bom enquanto durou.

Nick assentiu. Então, uma linha se formou entre suas sobrancelhas pretas e ele coçou o maxilar.

— Pelo que me contou, não entendi por que desistiu.

Recuando na cadeira, Pace rosnou.

— Não comece Nick.

Ele não queria nenhuma conversa de irmão para irmão "Eu sei mais porque sou mais velho".

Mas Nick manteve sua posição.

— Calma meu amigo. Só estou dizendo que se o que você teve com Phoebe é ao menos metade do que tenho com Amy, então você seria um idiota em desistir.

— Você se esquece de que foi Phoebe que me informou que estava feliz em se separar.

Evidente que ele tinha sugerido que ficasse um tempo sem se ver. Ele tinha um trabalho a fazer e não poderia, não deixaria nada arruinar tudo. Mas Pace sempre se lembrava das noites que passavam juntos, como bastava encarar os olhos dela para saber que ela era dele.

Completamente. Sem reservas. Mas isso era o passado.

— Acabou. Estou de cabeça nisso. — Pace franziu o cenho pensando nas alternativas que tinha. — Além do mais, ela nunca se sentiria como antes.

Ou olharia para ele do mesmo jeito de novo.

— Ela não confia em você — concluiu Nick.

— Não a ponto de botar a mão no fogo.

— Então a convença que ela pode — falou Nick, pegando a caneca de café. — Você pode fazer isso. Sei por experiência. E não espere até a meia idade para fazer isso. Há muitas mulheres, mas apenas uma que é a certa. — Ele tomou um longo gole antes de colocar a caneca de volta no pires. — Quer um conselho?

Por hábito, Pace estava prestes a dizer que já tinha escutado o bastante. Mas quando viu os olhos de Nick brilhando de sinceridade, relaxou.

— Diga.

Nick se inclinou para frente.

— Se você encontrou a mulher certa descubra como. Faça funcionar. Admita para ela que errou. Conquiste-a de volta e, o mais importante de tudo, nunca a deixe ir de novo.

_**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**_

Boatos sempre se espalharam na velocidade da luz na indústria televisiva.

No dia seguinte à sua demissão, enquanto Phoebe se sentia um tanto perdida, mas satisfeita por ter se defendido, ela recebeu uma ligação de uma rede de televisão rival. O produtor executivo explicou que iriam lançar um novo programa no horário nobre e queriam que ela fosse à apresentadora. Quando expuseram os termos do contrato, Phoebe gaguejou ao telefone. Havia pessoas que ganhavam tanto assim?

Mas ela não aceitou de imediato. Ela precisava de tempo para se orientar. Juntar as energias. À medida que empacotava seus objetos na Goldmar, ela ignorou os balidos de Steve de que tinha de devolver o BMW. Considerando tudo o que precisou aturar, merecia ao menos uma semana a mais.

Resoluta em fazer bom uso do carro enquanto o tinha, e sem querer pensar em entregá-lo ela embalou algumas comidas e dirigiu até Tyler's Stream. Além de uma fuga, não sabia ao certo por que retornou à cidade natal. No entanto, quando chegou lá já amanhecia. Ela queria voltar como a pessoa que era agora e tirar um tempo para relembrar de sua mãe sob uma luz diferente... Como uma mulher que havia sido dominada pelos sentimentos e apenas queria receber aquele amor de volta.

Caramba, como ela a entendia.

Após chegar tarde na noite anterior, ela dormiu profundamente e não despertou até as 10 horas. Era como se estivesse completamente exausta e precisasse recarregar as baterias para se preparar para a próxima fase de sua vida. Arrastando-se para fora da cama do sótão, ela se lembrou da força que tinha. Daqui a três meses, com certeza a dor pela perda de Pace diminuiria para quase suportável. Apenas teria de dar um passo de cada vez e seguir adiante até lá.

Após tomar banho, ela pôs calças de cintura baixa e uma camisa simples antes de ajeitar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Descansar aqui cercada pelo silêncio e ar fresco era o ideal. Mas no máximo por uma semana. Tia Meg retornaria logo, e Phoebe queria aceitar o emprego oferecido e estar na nova função antes que sua tia se preocupasse.

Após um café da manhã simples, ela olhou de relance ao redor da casa de campo de visual solitário, se recordando da noite fantástica que ela e Pace passaram juntos ali. À noite em que ela defendeu outra posição e esmagou de vez aquelas horríveis e assombrosas inseguranças. O cheiro do fogo que queimava lentamente... Aquela música ardente que a embalava... Ela passara de nervosa e curiosa para uma sedutora absoluta em minutos.

Cruzando a cozinha, ela pôs o prato na pia.

Aquela noite gloriosa parecia ter acontecido em uma vida passada. Hoje, ela sentia o cheiro da umidade da chuva do dia anterior e escutava o vento no lado de fora. Podia acender o fogo, mas uma caminhada clarearia a cabeça e daria ao corpo o exercício e o oxigênio de que necessitava. Optando por não vestir um casaco, ela chamou Hannie e saíram.

Dez minutos depois, caminhando ao longo do córrego, Phoebe sorriu quando Hannie saiu em disparada, correndo até a árvore especial de Phoebe cujas folhas brilhantes caiam no chão. Com um ar frio, ela se arrependeu de não ter trazido o casaco. Mas o odor familiar da água fresca e os sons suaves a confortaram, e sua mente voltou a um tempo em que o perfume de flores parecidas com algodão flutuava ao redor.

Perto da árvore, ela se lembrou, também, daquele tempo secreto e especial em que cravou suas iniciais e um coração no tronco. Ela acreditava com toda a alma que, apesar de tudo, existia magia: o amor nem sempre lhe abandonava. Ainda criança, acreditava que, se desejasse com força o bastante, sua mãe retornaria algum dia.

Quando se tornou adolescente e mais consciente de sua posição social ilegítima órfã, a percepção dela quanto ao amor e à realidade mudou. Após completar 13 anos de idade não tocou naquela cravação de novo.

Agora ela punha a mão no bolso de trás. Mas, em vez de um canivete, encontrou uma folha de papel dobrada que guardara antes de deixarem a casa.

Sua lista de desejos.

À medida que a brisa brincava com seu rabo de cavalo, ela observou os tópicos com um olhar subjetivo, em particular o primeiro. Ela quis encontrar o Homem Certo Agora e conseguiu. Apesar de a dor de aceitar que havia rompido de vez, ela não se arrependia de seu envolvimento com Pace. Ele foi o responsável por Phoebe estar encarando tanto a si mesma. Ele a ajudou a crescer. Indiretamente, ele a ajudou a perdoar. Por isso, mais do que tudo, ela estava grata.

Phoebe segurou forte a lista, fechou os olhos, e rezou para que permanecesse forte então rasgou o papel em quantos pedaços conseguiu. Ela observou os pedaços voarem no vento que subia, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um peso no estômago.

O que viria a seguir?

Ela poderia fechar o círculo e tentar acreditar que a magia a encontraria de novo... Mas não conseguia se imaginar beijando outro, amando outro, além de Pace. Ninguém poderia segurá-la do mesmo jeito ou provocar aquela alegria desenfreada nela. Não era tanto sobre o sexo. Era sobre encontrar uma conexão extraordinária. Encontrar aquela pessoa única com que você poderia passar a ser feliz pelo resto da vida.

Com um nó no peito, ela secou uma lágrima e começou a voltar para casa quando parou e olhou sobre o ombro. Hannie corria em círculos, latindo para as flores brancas que saiam do topo da árvore. Ela olhou ao redor. Mas não podia ser. Não era primavera, estava mais para o inverno, em mais de um sentido.

Forçando a vista, ela avistou uma caixa de papelão enorme em uma bifurcação no topo da árvore. Alguém retirava flores dali e as jogava, com uma das mãos cheia após a outra. Antes que tivesse tempo para refletir, a caixa foi virada para derramar todo o conteúdo, e o mundo de Phoebe foi transformado em um país das maravilhas cheio de pétalas. Através da folhagem da árvore, uma versão muito mais bonita do gato de "Alice no país das maravilhas" apareceu.

Ela abriu os olhos e segurou a garganta.

Pace?

Ele desceu e pousou aos pés de Phoebe antes que pudesse entender direito. Quando se aproximou ele bloqueou o vento e murmurou naquela voz letalmente sexy:

— Surpresa.

Uma faísca de calor acendeu em seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Mas ela teve a consciência para se acalmar um pouco. Ele sequer tentou ligar para ela na semana passada. Ele tinha seguido com sua vida. E ela também.

Ela recuperou a coragem e o encarou.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Soube que você colocou Steve Trundy no lugar dele e deixou a Goldmar Studios. Eu queria lhe dizer que foi melhor para você.

— Você não veio desde lá para me dizer isso — falou um tanto cínica.

Se ele achasse que bastava ser charmoso e seduzi-la de volta para a cama, estava enganado. Phoebe o amava, mas também se respeitava, e isso era sagrado para ela. Uma facada no coração doeria menos do que deixá-lo ir embora e então forçar a si mesma a não desmoronar ou se jogar aos pés dele. Mas ela faria. Não se renderia agora para ser rejeitada de novo quando outro desafio surgisse.

Ele não tinha ideia de como a fez se sentir naquela noite.

Tão dispensável.

Mas ele a olhava agora como se nada mais existisse... Como se tivesse encontrado uma saída de um labirinto e ela era a passagem. Quando o olhar dele fitou seu rosto, ela sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer-lhe. Ele ainda era tão convincente quanto antes. Hipnótico. Fatalmente sedutor.

Ela resistiu a tudo. Não cairia de novo neste truque.

— Quando eu fui embora naquela noite — disse ele se aproximando. — Achei que era o melhor. Sabia que tinha de trabalhar com meu irmão e manter a empresa em pé. Eu ia ficar ocupado. Eu estou ocupado. Você merece alguém que esteja com você sempre que precisar cem por cento.

Um nó do tamanho de um punho inchou em sua garganta. O que era isso? Tortura?

— Bem... Obrigada por vir e esclarecer isso.

Quando ele a alcançou, pegou-a pelo antebraço. A primeira reação dela foi suspirar ao contato. O toque dele sempre foi tão quente, tão certo. Mas ela se lembrou de sua mãe, e como se sentiu desprezada na noite em que Pace se foi, e que tinha encontrado os meios para voltar para superar.

As sobrancelhas de Pace se juntaram.

— Phoebe, precisamos conversar...

— Não há nada para dizer.

— Você precisa de um minuto...

— Eu preciso seguir com minha vida.

O peito expandiu com a respiração e seus olhos apertaram como se estivesse pensando em algo. Então, ele pegou o braço dela de novo, dessa vez com mais determinação.

— Vamos voltar para casa, fora do frio e...

Com o coração batendo e despedaçando mais uma vez, ela recuou.

— O que quer que tenha a dizer Pace, por favor... Apenas diga.

Ele a estudou por um longo momento, a intensidade de seu olhar sobre ela como ondas de calor, aquelas flores falsas flutuando ao redor. Ele podia ter vindo se desculpar, mas ela não nasceu ontem. Eles se entendiam muito bem na cama. Ele devia achar que conseguiria conquistá-la de volta. Devia ter pensado nisso enquanto vivia uma existência dupla. Antes de lhe informar que algo mais importante havia surgido e ele estava terminando o relacionamento.

Uma brisa passou pelo cabelo escuro, enquanto ele colocava as mãos nos bolsos.

— Eu errei Phoebe. Errei mesmo. E difícil para eu admitir. Quando cresci, eu sempre tinha de estar certo, ou fingir que estava. Competia com meu irmão a todo o momento... Tentando fazer meu pai orgulhoso quando na maior parte do tempo, me sentia eclipsado e esmagado por ele. Não estava preparado para assumir o comando quando ele morreu. Devia ter pedido a Nick por ajuda. Mas fui teimoso. O pior que podia fazer, ou era o que achava, era mostrar minha fraqueza.

Phoebe ficou intrigada. Mas Pace era a confiança encarnada. Não conhecia ninguém mais que passasse tanta certeza de si mesmo quanto ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Isso é ridículo.

— Tão ridículo quanto você precisar encontrar o Homem Certo Agora para provar algo para você. — Ele retirou as mãos dos bolsos e pegou as delas, tão quentes e firmes. — Você não sabe que é a mulher mais linda e desejável do mundo?

Uma emoção calorosa invadiu suas veias em ondas e os olhos dela ficaram molhados, mas segurou as lágrimas. Precisava manter a cabeça no lugar e se lembrar de que era Pace, o conquistador incorrigível, bad boy e que partia corações. Ele ia até onde pudesse para conseguir o que queria. Aparentemente até fingir ser sincero.

Quando tentou retirar suas mãos, ele largou uma, mas segurou a outra com determinação.

Tremendo por dentro, com raiva e desejo ela levantou o queixo.

— Se pensa que pode me seduzir com palavras bonitas só porque, após uma semana, sua cama está fria...

— Eu estou dizendo que você e eu temos muito em comum. Algo muito humano. Todos duvidam de si mesmos às vezes. Ninguém gosta de revelar isso. Eu sou eu mesmo com você. Não importa se me chamo Pace ou Davis. Eu quero vencer nos negócios como você deseja vencer em seu trabalho. Mas eu quero mais. Muito mais. Quero estar com você. Acho que você quer isso também.

Será que ele não podia ter um pouco de piedade e ir embora? Mesmo que um imã do tamanho do mundo a puxasse para ele e uma voz dentro dela dissesse para acreditar nele. Para perdoá-lo.

— Pace, você não tem ideia do que quero.

Ela mal o reconhecia.

— Você quer se sentir apaixonada e ser feliz. — Ele se aproximou e trouxe as palmas das mãos dela para os lábios dele. — Você quer amor e compromisso.

Uma lágrima quente desceu pelo rosto dela e sua garganta continuava dolorida. Se ele tivesse vindo para dizer tudo assim apenas para levá-la para a cama, tinha ido longe demais. Ela estava prestes a lhe dizer isso quando, apesar da visão embaçada, viu algo. Aquela lágrima desceu até o queixo dela quando notou um brilho deslumbrante vindo de uma caixa escarlate de joalheria que Pace segurava. Ela balançou a cabeça, incrédula, enquanto ele a acariciava com o braço e levantava a caixa.

— Eu errei — confessou ele perto da orelha dela, com sua respiração aquecendo o pescoço de Phoebe. — Eu nunca deveria ter ido embora.

Ela engoliu forte para segurar o desejo em seu coração e a vontade de sucumbir e acreditar em tudo o que ele dizia.

— Na semana passada — continuou ele. — Eu percebi que você é a pessoa que torna tudo real e claro a que faz tudo valer a pena para mim. Se você se deixar confiar em mim de novo, vai admitir que me ama como eu te amo.

Sufocando um soluço, ela enterrou seu rosto no peitoral dele. Devia acreditar nele? Será que o pai dela disse para sua mãe que a amava?

Mas Pace trouxe um anel. Um anel lindo... O mais bonito já feito.

Quando ele a tocou no rosto, encontrou o olhar dele, cheio de esperança.

— Não posso fazer mágica — disse ele. — Gostaria de poder. Sabia do fundo de meu coração quando me despedi naquela noite que estava cometendo o maior erro de minha vida. Não deixarei você ir de novo. — Ele abaixou a cabeça para nivelar com a dela. — Case-se comigo Phoebe — sussurrou ele, tocando os lábios dela com os seus. — Seja minha mulher, minha companheira. Estaremos juntos nos bons momentos e nos ruins. Estaremos juntos. E eu prometo que seremos mais felizes do que um casal tem o direito de ser.

Quando a boca de Pace deslizou e capturou a dela, Phoebe se sentiu como se fosse Aladim entrando naquela caverna maravilhosa. Todos os tesouros elusivos podiam ser dela... Se aceitasse. Se fosse para sempre.

— Eu sempre vi minha vida como um negócio de vencer ou perder — falou ele, quando pegaram fôlego. — Certo ou errado. Não se trata mais disso. Trata-se de nós.

Ele a beijou de novo, fazendo-a ficar corada. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto tudo o que sentia... Tudo o que via eram aquelas flores flutuando ao redor deles e a magia invadindo seu coração.

Logo, ela punha suas mãos no rosto dele também, chorando de felicidade. Na sua cabeça, aquelas flores se iluminavam como estrelas, e a resposta, a única resposta parecia brilhar e queimar em sua mente.

O peito dele batia quando seus lábios se separaram. Esfregando a ponta de seu nariz no dela, dessa vez ele não falou para os olhos dela, mas para sua alma.

— Posso ser o presidente da empresa, e posso projetar um carro — disse ele sorrindo. — Um muito bom. Mas o que quero... O que preciso mais do que tudo... É passar minha vida a seu lado. Não deixe que a semana passada fique no caminho do que temos.

Ela procurou pelos olhos dele.

— O que temos?

— Phoebe... Meu amor... Temos um ao outro.

Completamente em suas mãos, ela recuou a cabeça e aguardou pelo beijo. Ela poderia ter esperado para sempre pensou Phoebe. Mas quando não aconteceu, ela lentamente abriu os olhos. Uma sobrancelha da cor do carvão estava levantada.

— Phoebe? Acredita em mim?

O sorriso dela era suave... E de verdade.

— Sim — sussurrou ela. — Acredito em você.

A tensão desapareceu de sua expressão e um sorriso hipnotizante iluminou o rosto dele. A voz dele ficava mais grave à medida que a segurava fortemente.

— Você me ama tanto quanto eu lhe amo?

— Muito mais.

Era como se sempre o tivesse amado.

— Então a resposta é sim? Quer ser minha noiva?

— Amanhã se quiser — disse liberando um riso sufocado.

— Porque se estiver com dúvidas, posso lhe mostrar algo que pode ajudar.

Ele indicou com um gesto de cabeça para a base da árvore e Phoebe avistou o maior nó no lugar onde ela cravou as iniciais e o coração há tantos anos. O coração batia à medida que se aproximava antes de ele assumir seu amor para toda a vida do jeito que gostava. O coração de Phoebe aumentava quando reconheceu as letras que ele cravara na madeira acima do dela.

Davis Brodrick

Ama

Phoebe Moore

_**FIM**_


End file.
